Un mundo de fantasía
by Yoliwyvern
Summary: Esta es una historia de amor entre el Cid y Phantasos, diosa de la fantasía.En este fic, phantasos siempre fue una mujer como aparece en un principio en el manga/anime de saint seiya the lost canvas. Me encanta esta pareja y adoro a los personajes, sobre todo a El Cid y decidí dedicarles un fic. Espero que os guste. PD: es mi primer fic así que tengan piedad y perdonad las faltas.
1. Pérdidas y encuentros

La décima casa del santuario está protegida por un hombre, un hombre cuyo poder y lealtad a atenea sobrepasa cualquier limite…

Pérdidas y Encuentros

El único sonido que se podía escuchar era el del oro chocando contra el suelo de mármol en forma de pisadas.

Un hombre alto, delgado, de piel blanca y cabello negro azabache caminaba de forma elegante pero a la vez un tanto nerviosa por la décima casa del santuario. De su rostro no se podía apreciar ningún tipo de sentimiento. Siempre había sido uno de los hombres más fríos y distanciados de todo el santuario, su nombre era el Cid de capricornio.

Pocos caballeros sabían entender al cid, pero a pesar de ello era respetado por todo el santuario por su lealtad y por ser todo un caballero. La persona que mejor podía entenderle y saberle llevar era sisifo y, sisifo era la causa por la cual el cid almacenaba una sensación de ira al haber contemplado como ikelos, unos de los dioses del sueño, se llevaba el alma de su amigo.

El cid salió de su templo y se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada, desde allí miraba el templo de sagitario, anterior al de capricornio, y solo podía sentir frustración al acordarse de aquel momento en el que se llevaban el alma de su amigo. Empezó a contemplar las montañas de los alrededores asegurándose de que nadie andaba por los templos cercanos y fijo su mirada en una montaña en concreto.

A la señorita atenea le gustaba caminar por las doce casas para saber cómo se encontraba la elite de su ejército, los caballeros de oro. Ella por desgracia cada vez hacia más rápido ese recorrido porque algunos de sus caballeros ya habían perecido en la guerra santa, lo cual la causaba cierta ansiedad que conseguía controlar como diosa que era para mantener la tranquilidad entre los suyos y no parecer frágil ante el ataque de los dioses, en este caso, de hades.

El templo de albafica estaba vacío, ella recogió una rosa roja , la miro dulcemente acordándose de albafica cuando de repente la tierra tembló y un resplandor amarillo erizo los pelos de la piel de atenea viendo por un momento todo el santuario iluminado por ese fuerte resplandor dorado. Procedía de la casa de capricornio, atenea asustada, bajo corriendo la casa de piscis y la de acuario que estaba vacía, degel en esos momentos no se encontraba allí…hasta que llego a la décima casa.

En ese momento los orbes verdes de atenea contemplaron por una vez al cid expresando tanto sentimiento, en este caso, la ira. Había hecho pedazos una cordillera entera con una simple, pero furiosa inclinación de su brazo.

El cid supo de la presencia de atenea y poco a poco fue tranquilizándose, cuando lo hizo, se giró sin poder mirar a la diosa a la cara y le hizo la correspondiente inclinación en forma de reverencia.

Cid – Mi señora atenea, siento que haya tenido que venir hasta aquí.

Atenea – no importa, iba a pasar por aquí de todas formas, quería ver como os encontrabais todos y saber si había novedades en cuanto a hades. – Atenea se acercó poco a poco a él cid y le puso la mano en el hombro con la delicadeza que solo ella tenía._ Yo también estoy disgustada por lo que le paso a sisifo pero…

De repente el cid se hecho hacia delante para que atenea retirara de su hombro el brazo y se giró para mirarla. Él tenía los ojos un poco húmedos a pesar de mantener la misma expresión de siempre.

Cid_ no supe actuar, tú lo viste, no pude hacer nada por sisifo, se lo llevaron sin más…_el cid apretaba su puño hasta el punto en el que una gota de sangre emergía de él. Atenea, se acercó al cid de nuevo, abrió su mano y puso la suya sobre la del cid sin importarle que se manchara con su sangre. Después de eso cogió del mentón al cid y elevo su rostro para que se quedara mirándole fijamente. El cid tembló al contemplar tanto poder, belleza y esperanza en los ojos de athena, pero no quiso que ella lo notase e hizo todo lo posible para que así fuese.

Atenea_ Sé que sientes ira, que sientes que no pudiste hacer nada, yo lo vi todo, fue muy difícil y rápido. Yo tampoco supe reaccionar.

El cid_ podía haber hecho algo más, además mi espada no es lo suficientemente fuerte para esta guerra necesito entrenar más._ El cid se tiraba días enteros entrenando hasta que caía de agotamiento, era un inconformista y solo quería tener más poder para defender la paz y ser el más leal a atenea.

Atenea_ no te tortures de esa forma, sé que eres de los más fuertes, valientes y, sé que estarás en el momento adecuado en esta guerra y actuaras como siempre lo has hecho, sin defraudarme._ dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa y retirando la mano del mentón del cid.

El cid se dio media vuelta y mirando al cielo…

cid_ voy a ir a por sisifo, iré a recuperar su alma y a poner fin a la vida de los dioses del sueño.

Atenea_ esta bien,ve, tráeme de nuevo a sisifo y hazme un favor…volved los dos._comento la diosa dejando que el cid realizara esa misión.

cid_..._el cid no supo que decir por unos momentos y luego después de hacer una reverencia, agradeció a atenea que le dejara realizar esa misión que se había encomendado por el mismo.

Atenea vio partir al cid viendole desaparecer entre las montañas y el resplandeciente sol.

Atenea_ suerte caballero mío, te protegeré a donde vayas _ Después de esto atenea siguió bajando los templos para conversar con el resto de sus caballeros sobre novedades.

En un lugar donde los sueños se hacen realidad…Los 4 dioses del sueño parten por orden de hypnos a capturar el alma de pegaso como bien hicieron con la de sisifo. Pero por el camino, parecieron notar un gran cosmos procedente de las fuerzas de atenea y, por la intensidad, debería de ser un caballero dorado.

Oneiros_debemos encontrar el alma de pegaso sin ningún fallo, no quiero que defraudemos a nuestro señor hypnos, así que ningún descuido hermanos_ dijo el líder de los dioses del sueño con una voz intensa y profunda dirigiéndose estrictamente a sus secuaces.

Ikelos_ grrrrrr haremos que toda esa basura de atenea se pudra y vivan en sueños para toda la eternidad jajaja._ Ikelos es el más agresivo de los 4 dioses, impaciente y con ganas de sangre comenzó a…oler algo…

Ikelos_ jejejeje, parece que huelo algo, huelo sucio cosmos de atenea y…también huelo mucha ira, viene del norte, parece ser de lo más fuerte que he olido hasta ahora, puede que se trate de un caballero dorado…_dijo ikelos mirando a oneiros de forma sádica y desenado que este último le dejara divertirse.

Oneiros_ iremos todos, actúa si quieres pero no defraudes y se cauto, si se trata de un caballero de oro, no nos vendrá mal recoger su alma para ganar tiempo a modo de obsequio para nuestro señor hypnos.

Detrás de ellos se encontraban morfeus y phantasos. Morfeus era poderoso y también, una persona cauta como su hermano oneiros, es digno de ser el creador de los sueños de dioses y héroes sin embargo, phantasos era una mujer que desprendía encanto , seductora y con unas medidas perfectas… digna de cualquier fantasía.

Phantasos se colocaba el pelo mirándose en una esfera de cosmos violeta que ella misma había creado, su pelo entre tono amarillo y verdoso caía liso tapando toda su espalda, sus ojos, del mismo color que el pelo, eran enormes, brillantes, con unas preciosas pestañas negras y largas capaces de seducir a cualquier hombre. Su piel blanca y el contraste con la oscuridad de la armadura hacían de phantasos una de las mujeres más bellas de todo el ejercito de hades.

Phantasos_ ikelos no seas bruto, quiero que antes me dejes contemplar a ese joven_ dijo con voz seductora mientras acababa sus ultimo retoques en el pelo.

Morfeus_ ya estas otra vez con lo mismo phantasos. Además, luego te irritas y acabas con sus vidas rápido porque ninguno te complace.

Phantasos_ este cosmos es especial, puede que esta vez sea la definitiva jijijiji, aunque siendo caballero de atenea solo quiero su preciosa cabeza_ phantasos bromeaba flotando alrededor de morfeus mientras que este último ya estaba cansado de las mismas historias pero…todas las conversaciones se cortaron cuando por fin el caballero de oro hizo su aparición.

Los 4 dioses del sueño observaron cómo unos espectros de los que ellos no tenían ni idea, aparecieron para atacar al cid.

Oneiros_ ¿…? deben de ser espectros merodeadores, si consiguen sobrevivir yo mismo acabare con sus vidas por estar dando paseos por los bosques y ni me molestare en darles un sueño digno. Nos servirán para ver qué tipo de poder tiene nuestro enemigo. Divirtámonos.

Oneiros y morfeus se pusieron juntos cerca de unos árboles, ikelos no pudo contenerse y bajo a la zona de combate ocultándose tras unas rocas y, phantasos subió a un gran árbol desde donde se podía apreciar todo.

El cid hizo su aparición.

Espectro nº1_ mirad lo que tenemos aquí si es escoria de atenea._ rieron todos los espectros observando al cid.

Espectro nº2_ no sobrevivirá somos demasiados, después de todo, hemos tenido suerte de estar por aquí, hades nos recompensara por tu cabeza joven jijiji…

Cid_ habéis acabado…¡DE DECIR TONTERIAS!_El cid no aguantaba más aquellas presencias y acabo con sus vidas realizando dos cortes, uno en vertical y otro horizontal. Los espectros apenas pudieron ir a atacar al cid y ya había sangre por todas partes, extremidades, vísceras…nada podía contra el cid y menos si estaba cabreado. Su hoja era más gruesa y cortaba incluso antes de llegar al objetivo, no cabe ninguna duda de que su espada mejoraba con el tiempo.

Desde los árboles, los 4 dioses observaron lo que el cid podría ser capaz de hacerles y analizaron la situación. Oneiros y morfeus se miraron entre ellos, no les hacía falta hablar para saber lo que estaban pensando. Ikelos miro al cid de manera sádica y agresiva, el espectro sabía que podía herirle con una devastadora técnica si tenía suerte…sin embargo phantasos:

Phantasos_ vaya…al final resultó ser un caballero de oro, parece muy atractivo_ dijo de forma sensual acariciándose uno de sus cabellos y mordiéndose el labio inferior de forma lasciva. _Tengo que verle más de cerca.

Se fue acercando más y más, de árbol en árbol, de forma sigilosa como bien sabía hacer y más curiosa que nunca. Cada vez estaba más cerca y sus ojos verdiamarillos empezaron a analizarlo de arriba abajo.

Phantasos_ su rostro parece no haber cambiado en absoluto cuando fue atacado por tantos espectros, aunque bien es verdad que yo también podía haber acabado con ellos de un suspiro… que hombre tan apuesto._ Phantasos se dio cuenta de que se había quedado embobada por un momento mirando al enemigo y que por un momento no pensaba en la misión, no es común en ella, normalmente es ella la que suele seducir al enemigo y…no al contrario…pero pensó que podría haber sido la emoción de encontrarse con uno de los mejores caballeros de atenea y poder complacer al señor hypnos . Aun así, había algo en ese caballero que despertó su interés, no era como los otros que se había encontrado anteriormente y, decidió entrar en acción antes de que el bruto de ikelos lo hiciera primero. Para cuando phantasos entro en acción, también lo hicieron sus 3 hermanos.

Los dioses aparecieron como de entre las sombras delante del cid, este último no cambio su rostro en absoluto a pesar de ver como aparecieron los dioses delante de sus narices.

Los ojos del cid se dirigieron hacia arriba. Vio como dos hombres le miraban con una sensación de superioridad, de tranquilidad, como si ya hubiesen ganado, pero su atención hacia ellos se quebró cuando escucho la risa de ikelos, el hombre que se había llevado el alma de sisifo.

Ikelos_ jajajaja volvemos a encontrarnos caballero, pero no quiero que te alegres de verme, por desgracia, no creo que eso vuelva a suceder más grrrrrr._ gruño ikelos deseando hincarle las garras al cid.

Cid_te hare que devuelvas el alma de sisifo aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida.

Ikelos_que conmovedor…y que patético. No te molestes, el alma de sisifo no está en mis manos por desgracia. Él está teniendo unos lindos sueños como héroe que es, poco pueden llegar a esos sueño, sin embargo…su cuerpo acabara siendo un criadero de gusanos jijiji_ exclamo ikelos mientras se puso en posición de ataque cayéndole la saliva de la boca como si de una bestia hambrienta se tratase. Cuando parecía ir a atacar el cid, algo hizo que se detuviera.

Phantasos_mmmm…deja que te vea de cerca_ gimió phantasos habiéndose acercado al cid como una sombra por su espalda y agarrando la mano afilada del caballero con una delicadeza increíble.

El cid noto un fino tacto en la mano, era tan suave y delicado que no puso ningún impedimento en ese roce. Phantasos no desaprovecho la oportunidad y quiso ver a su rival cara a cara, vio que no pretendía hacer ningún movimiento brusco y fue levantándose lentamente. Comenzó a subir por el cuerpo del caballero, sin perderle de vista ni un momento, deslizándose por el suavemente, disfrutando del su cuerpo y observándolo como si no hubiera visto un hombre en su vida, no así. Por fin se encontró con su pecho el cual se quedó mirando durante unos momentos. Apoyo sus manos en el caballero y lentamente quiso encontrarse con su mirada.

El cid enseguida supo que se trataba de una mujer por la voz, la delicadeza y la suavidad. Noto como su armadura chocaba contra la suya ya que ella estaba pegada a él, era un maldito truco de seducción que no funcionaria. Quiso contenerse por ser una mujer, observaba como se fue levantando poco a poco sin separarse ni un centímetro de él, lo que le hacía sentir un poco incómodo y con ganas de partirla por la mitad.

Por fin tuvo delante a la diosa cara a cara y le clavo la mirada para incomodar a la espectro, mientras, a la vez, se dio cuenta de que no era posible que una mujer tan hermosa pudiera formar parte de semejante ejército. Las amazonas de atenea iban siempre con mascara y sin embargo, tal vez por pertenecer a otro ejercito con otras costumbres o por ser una diosa, ella tenía su bello rostro al descubierto.

Phantasos pudo por fin ver al misterioso caballero de cerca, estaba a unos míseros centímetros de su boca, podía sentir su aliento que parecía cortarle la piel. Para ella ese momento fue eterno, pero a la vez pensó que era el enemigo, que apenas le había visto desde hace un instante y que podía morir si seguía estando tan pegada al caballero de atenea. A ella le estaba gustando aquello a pesar de la hostilidad que desprendía el de capricornio, el caballero la miro tan fijamente que pareció clavarle una espada en los ojos lo cual hizo que suspirara ligeramente por un momento , entrecerrara los ojos de la excitación que eso le producía y se mordiera ligeramente los labios.

Ikelos_ phantasos…ya es suficiente, apártate y déjame actuar a mí. Estoy harto de tener que aguantar tus trucos, solo retrasas su muerte grrrrr.

Phantasos se dio cuenta de que estaba "jugando" demasiado con su nueva víctima y decidió actuar como siempre lo había hecho. Olvido por un momento que sus hermanos estaban allí y eso normalmente no le había pasado nunca. Normalmente los caballeros a los que se enfrentaba sucumbían a su encanto y en cuestión de segundos ya estaban soñando para toda la eternidad pero…ese hombre era distinto, apenas se movió ni un milímetro desde que se acercó a él y no cambio su expresión en absoluto, tan solo la miraba fijamente, con odio en sus ojos, pero muy fijamente…

Entonces antes de alejarse, al no saber si ese iba a ser el fin del caballero, acerco su boca a su oreja y le susurró al oído.

Phantasos_ es una lástima que vayas a morir…jejejeje_ dijo phantasos con una voz escalofriantemente dulce.

Después de esto el cid no aguanto más y quiso cortar en dos a la mujer, pero para entonces phantasos había desaparecido y ahora se encontraba al lado de oneiros y morfeus.

Ikelos_grrrr sabes, el alma de tu amigo era deliciosa… ¿se ha podrido ya?

Los dientes del cid chirriaban de la impotencia, se acordaba de lo que pudo haber impedido Cerrando su puño derecho cuando acto seguido dijo:

Cid_ podía haberlo evitado, haberte despedazado allí mismo. Es la hora de corregir aquel momento y mandarte directamente al lugar de dónde vienes. He venido a recuperar el alma de de sisifo, y os obligare a dármelo aunque me cueste la vida. Se lo prometí a atenea y, a mí mismo.

Ikelos_ que bonito_ dijo el espectro aplaudiendo y haciendo que lloraba de forma burlona_ pero eso no va a ocurrir, si quieres a tu amigo…tendrás que venir a por el grrrr.

El cid no aguantaba más perder el tiempo con tantas estupideces y decidió atacar a ikelos. Con su brazo derecho lanzo excalibur hacia el espectro el cual abrió un portal por donde entro el ataque del dorado.

El cid abrió los ojos de par en par, su ataque había desaparecido y no había impactado en el objetivo pero ¿Dónde estaba excalibur?

Ikelos _ mira a tu derecha…_dijo el espectro sintiéndose orgulloso de su técnica.

cid_ ¿…?_ el cid miro a su derecha y vio cómo su ataque apareció de nuevo por una especie de portal y se dirigió hacia él.

El caballero dorado pudo esquivar el ataque a pesar de que se llevó consigo un trozo de su capa blanca. Impactado por lo sucedido, pero sin expresarlo, miro con más odio a ikelos.

Ikelos_ no entiendes nada ¿verdad? Jejejeje, no tengas miedo, lo que me da lástima es que para cuando lo quieras entender estarás hecho trocitos._ikelos esperaba seguir provocando al de capricornio para que le asestara un nuevo golpe.

El cid decidió lanzar cientos de excalibur desde diferentes ángulos para que el espectro no pudiera reaccionar. Los 4 dioses se sorprendieron, toda la tierra estaba temblando, El lugar de combate estaba siendo reducido a pedazos y el resplandor de excalibur apenas les dejaba ver nada.

Los 4 dioses pudieron esquivar excalibur llevándose algún pequeño corte. Ikelos sufrió el corte de uno de los cuernos del casco y eso le irritó muchísimo.

Ikelos_grrrrrr, bien pensado no me dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Oneiros_ikelos, acaba con el rápido. Perdemos el tiempo._ dijo impaciente el líder de los 4.

Mientras ikelos dirigió su mirada por un momento a oneiros, el cid aprovecho para asestar excalibur a ikelos desde más cerca.

Oneiros_ ¡cuidado estúpido!

Ikelos era muy agresivo pero muy inteligente, hizo creer que no prestaba atención al cid, le dejo que se acercara lo suficiente y esquivo por los pelos el nuevo excalibur que había lanzado el caballero, de hecho, sufrió nuevos cortes y otro de sus cuernos cayó al suelo. Puede que la próxima vez no tuviera esa suerte y acabara hecho pedazos pero…todo formo parte de su plan, . Había conseguido guardar una hoja de excalibur de todas las que había lanzado antes el caballero.

Ikelos, abrió un portal y le devolvió al dorado su propio ataque por la derecha . El de capricornio no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y su brazo derecho acabo cayendo al suelo cortado por su propio ataque.

Un montón de sangre empezó a caer y el cid se llevó la otra mano al brazo cortado para intentar que saliera menos sangre.

Ikelos_jajajajaja, ni si quiera has gritado de dolor, que interesante.¿ Que se siente al estar siendo destruido por tu propio ataque?. yo distorsiono el espacio, tu ataque acabó en mi portal y yo lo dirigí en tu contra, por un lado que tú nunca te esperabas.

Los 3 dioses restantes observaban desde las alturas, oneiros y morfeus esperaban impacientes la destrucción del caballero. Phantasos vio como el brazo del caballero cayó al suelo.

Phantasos (pensamientos)_ es increíble, su brazo ha sido cortado y su expresión no ha cambiado en absoluto. Es una pena que ikelos vaya a acabar con el tan rápido, me observarle, es tan misterioso…

Ella estuvo mirándole durante todo el combate, le miraba su rostro inexpresivo continuamente. Por alguna razón no era capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. Quiso acercarse y recoger su brazo como trofeo para recordarle. La mujer se acercó al cid y recogió su brazo.

Phantasos_ tu brazo es mío caballero_ dijo phantasos volviendo a la fila con sus dos hermanos.

La mujer se quedó contemplando el brazo detenidamente, en el fondo quería que el caballero de oro no muriera, pero no se molestó en querer averiguar el porqué de ese pensamiento, simplemente deseaba que no muriera para poder seguir viéndole, aunque fuera a escondidas.

Mientras esto sucedía el cid ataco mediante una patada a ikelos olvidándose de que su brazo ya no estaba. Ikelos, desapareció delante del cid, el cual vio como un portal se abría a su izquierda. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta el cid tenía la mano de ikelos agarrándole la cara, le lanzandole con fuerza y rabia por un precipicio que conducía a un bosque.

Ikelos_ adiós estúpido…no sé porque se preocupa tanto nuestro señor hypnos, si esto es lo más fuerte que puede tener atenea, no sé porque hay que tener tanto cuidado. Iré a por el al bosque.

Oneiros_ no. Esa herida es muy grave, no sobrevivirá, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo. Además, si por algún motivo sobrevive, no es alguien que me preocupe por lo que he podido observar.

Ikelos_ grrrrr está bien, vámonos jajajajaja.

Oneiros abrió un portal hacia el mundo onírico y decidieron entrar los 4 pero…phantasos se quedó en la puerta.

Oneiros_ que haces…vamos a qué esperas.

Phantasos_ me gustaría…ir a ver como los animales del bosque se comen el cadáver del caballero. ¿Puedo ir?_ dijo phantasos para poder disfrutan de uno de sus hobbies.

Onerios_...haz lo que quieras. Pero ven pronto, hypnos no tardará en llamarnos para que le comentemos las novedades. Y…hazme un favor, si sigue vivo remátale.

Phantasos_ con mucho gusto hermano._ dijo phantasos sonriéndoles dulcemente como siempre lo hacía. Acto seguido, se marchó flotando por el bosque en busca del caballero de oro.

Oneiros, morfeus e ikelos llegaron al mundo onírico y de repente, oneiros se detuvo.

Morfeus_ que pasa hermano, porque te detienes.

Oneiros_...esa actitud de phantasos en esta batalla…la note extraña.

Ikelos_ ¿sí? Pues yo la veo igual de aburrida. Como siempre.

Oneiros_ no se porque tuvo tanta curiosidad de ir a hacer esa estupidez sabiendo que hay cosas más importantes que hacer. Si hypnos nos llama y no nos presentamos todos hará preguntas y tendría que mentirle para que no supiera que phantasos está por ahí y no a su entera disposición.

Ikelos_ ya sabes que phantasos es muy extraña y con unos gustos muy raros, no debería de sorprenderte. Además no creo que tarde en venir.

Oneiros_ tal vez…tienes razón, pronto se unirá a nosotros y podremos ir a hablar con hypnos de las novedades. Que cada uno ocupe su puesto habitual hasta entonces.

Morfeus e ikelos_ ¡sí!.


	2. El bosque

Momento centrado en el cid y phantasos.

El bosque

Phantasos volaba por encima de las copas de los árboles, miraba de un lado a otro entre todos los rincones del bosque para ver si encontraba al caballero dorado.

Solo escuchaba los ruidos de los animales del bosque y los pájaros asustarse al verla cerca de las copas. Llevaba un tiempo buscando, la diosa bostezaba del aburrimiento y se empezaba a impacientar.

Phantasos_ mmmm donde estas…ikelos no te pudo mandar tan lejos… ¿eh?_ phantasos vio un resplandor dorado que se apreciaba entre dos árboles y se acercó a mirar.

La mujer descendió lentamente manteniendo la mirada fija en el resplandor para no perderlo de vista. Las nubes se habían dispersado y el sol dominaba en el cielo, es por ello que pudo localizar el resplandor. Cuando llego al origen del resplandor, se dio cuenta de que era el reflejo del sol chocando con la armadura dorada. Por fin le había encontrado.

Cuando por fin acabo su descenso hacia el suelo lo vio allí, rodeado de un charco de sangre, boca abajo y lleno de animales curiosos que huyeron al ver al espectro acercarse.

Se acercó muy despacio, notaba su cosmos muy bajo así que no estaba muerto y tenía que tener cuidado.

Phantasos_ todavía sigue vivo, pero si sigue aquí y en ese estado no durara mucho. Dijo ella con pena en sus palabras.

La espectro pensó rápidamente y arranco un trozo de su capa que aún no tenía sangre, casi toda la capa estaba roja de toda la sangre que había estado perdiendo. Entonces se acercó a un arroyo que había próximo y mojó la tela aclarándola bien.

Mientras aclaraba la tela en el arroyo, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, si alguien del ejercito de hades se enteraba su cabeza colgaría de una de las paredes del inframundo sin lugar a dudas. Pero a ella eso, en esos momentos, le daba igual.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta lo tenía delante de sus pies de nuevo, se agacho por un lateral del caballero arrodillándose ante él dándole la vuelta despacio hacia donde ella estaba. La diosa de la fantasía acabo teniendo medio cuerpo suyo encima de sus piernas y vio como el de capricornio estaba impregnado en sangre en su totalidad. Cogió el cacho que había aclarado y lo volvió a partir en dos.

Con uno de los cachos envolvió el brazo del cid y, acomodándole la cabeza en su pecho la espectro empezó a limpiarle con delicadeza. Le fue limpiando la cara lentamente con la tela húmeda, descubriendo aquello que hacía que se le acelerara el corazón de entre la sangre.

Phantasos_ que guapo eres…_dijo mientras sonreía y le miraba con dulzura.

Llevaba un buen rato limpiándole las heridas pero se estaba cansando de la postura en la que se encontraba así que decidió apoyarle en el árbol que tenía delante.

Lo estaba consiguiendo apoyar cuando tuvo un descuido tropezando con una roca escondida entre la hierba .Ella y el inconsciente caballero cayeron al suelo quedándose totalmente encima del cuerpo del caballero.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al estar sobre el caballero y tenerle tan cerca, su cara estaba tan cerca de la suya que podía sentir su débil respiración.

Unas pequeñas gotas de sangre todavía le salían de la boca. La diosa no podía seguir aguantándolo más , puso sus manos en cada lado de su cara y acerco sus labios a los del caballero de capricornio.

Por fin sus labios estaban en contacto, ella se metió en la boca su labio inferior para limpiarle toda la sangre, no dudo en relamerse la boca después de eso y cerró los ojos del placer que le había producido aquella sensación. Se quedó mirándole los labios y no dudo en abalanzarse de nuevo a su boca mientras le sujetaba la cara con las manos.

Cerro los ojos durante unos segundo que sin darse cuenta se estaban convirtiendo en minutos, ella estaba disfrutando de algo que sabía que no podría disfrutar si él se despertaba. Le mordía el labio inferior, lo volvía a besar cogiéndole del mentón para abrir más su boca y que pudiera meter toda su lengua. Jugaba con su lengua que no se movía por la inconsciencia y después de un minuto así la saco. Esta vez la mujer se fijó en su fuerte cuello, le giro la cabeza y le empezó a chupar y a besar con una pasión increíble volviendo enseguida a su boca. No quería ni respirar, tan solo deseaba el contacto con sus labios, se retiraba escasos segundos para coger aire y enseguida volvía a besarlo, era como una enfermedad no pudiendo dejar de mujer cada vez estaba más y más excitada pero de repente paro y se incorporó quedándose sentada encima.

Phantasos_ me gustaría más hacerte todo esto si estuvieras despierto._ dijo la espectro con una sonrisa dulce pero que a la vez reflejaba tristeza.

La espectro se dio cuenta de que llevaba más de una hora allí abajo con él y decidió, esta vez con éxito, apoyarlo en un gran árbol. Cuando le apoyo se vio llena de sangre, su herida era muy grave y no paraba de sangrar. La mujer le cogió el brazo, concentro su cosmos e hizo una especie de hechizo para que la herida pudiera sangrar menos y así darle tiempo para recuperarse.

Sus hermanos podían estar empezando a impacientarse y decidió darse la vuelta para volver al mundo onírico. Abrió el portal delante del caballero inconsciente pero no sin antes girarse para observarle por última vez antes de entrar…rápidamente se volvió hacia el de nuevo , se agacho, le cogió del mentón y dijo.

Phantasos_ no pensabas que me iba a ir sin despedirme..._ acto seguido la mujer cerro los ojos y lo beso intensamente. Mientras lo besaba noto como la boca del caballero tembló y sus ojos se abrían un milímetro lo que hizo que ella se retirara y le mirara asustada. El hechizo estaba haciendo efecto y se estaba recuperando, lo mejor era que desapareciera de allí.

La mujer entro en el portal y antes de cerrarlo dijo en voz alta:

Phantasos_ me llevare tu brazo de recuerdo, ojala nos volvamos a encontrar jejejeje._ mientras, cerro el portal sabiendo que él iba a estar bien y que tarde o temprano el aparecería, para matarlos a todos.


	3. Mundo onírico

Mundo onírico

Phantasos cerró las puertas tras de sí para encontrarse de nuevo en lo que era su casa, el mundo onírico. El mundo onírico tenía 4 zonas en las que se concentraban todos los sueños del mundo. Phantasos era la dueña de la fantasia, Morfeus de los sueños de los dioses y monarcas, Ikelos de las visiones horrorosas y Oneiros de los sueños premonitorios.

Cada uno tenía su correspondiente zona dentro del mundo onírico sobre la que gobernaban, ambos, los 4, liderados por el dios del sueño hypnos.

Phantasos caminaba hacia fantasía con cautela, vigilando que sus hermanos no estuvieran cerca. Por suerte no se cruzó con ninguno de ellos y pudo entrar en fantasía sin ningún problema.

La diosa decidió limpiarse toda la sangre del cuerpo lo antes posible así que solicito que unas doncellas del mundo onírico la lavasen. Todos los dioses tenían derecho a cierto número de sirvientes que cuidaban de ellos cuando permanecían en los aposentos y satisfacción todas sus siempre contaba con 5 doncellas que vestían con una túnica negra muy transparente, encapuchadas y con sus largos pelos atados con una bonita trenza. Se podía saber que iban desnudas debajo de esa tunica y tan solo tenían unos brazaletes en ambos brazos con el color característico de las armaduras espectrales.

Las doncellas prepararon la bañera a una temperatura perfecta para la diosa y entre dos, desprendieron a la mujer de la armadura.

Phantasos_ quiero que no haya ni un rastro de sangre, que quede perfecta._señalo con firmeza

2 de las doncellas_¡si mi señora!_ exclamaron las bellas doncellas arrodillándose ante la diosa y desapareciendo con la armadura para dejarla impecable.

Otras dos doncellas, ayudaron a la diosa a entrar en la bañera. Phantasos se acomodó y hecho su larga cabellera verdiamarilla por detrás..Una doncella la cepillaba el pelo con agua y jabon sentada en una banqueta, mientras, la otra aclaraba su cuerpo lleno de sangre arrodillándose por un lateral.

Phantasos_ doncella…_señalo la diosa tranquilamente mientras cerraba los ojos por el placer de notar su pelo siendo cepillado.

Doncella_ si mi señora phantasos.

Phantasos_ quiero que llames a una de tus compañeras y le digas que coloque este trofeo en frente de mi dormitorio, que este limpio para que lo pueda contemplar cuando acabe mi baño._ dijo la diosa llamando a una esfera violeta de cosmos que contenía el brazo del cid.

La doncella no daba crédito a lo que veía, pero por otro lado no le sorprendía viniendo de ella. Sus doncellas sabían que era toda una diosa, muy femenina, delicada, pero con un gusto excesivamente sádico y diabólico pero a ellas no les importaba los gustos que tenía porque siempre se había portado bien con ellas.

Doncella_si mi señora enseguida me encargo de todo_ la doncella cogio el brazo del cid y se lo llevo a otra doncella para que ella pudiera proseguir con la limpieza de la diosa pero…phantasos salió de la bañera desnuda acelero el paso y cogio del cuello a su doncella. La doncella se sorprendió bastante porque nunca la había tratado asi.

Phantasos- querida doncella, no cojas ese brazo con tal desprecio o te cortare la cabeza y se la dare de comer a cerbero. Esto es muy especial para mi y quiero que este en perfecto estado, no es como otras veces… asi que te pido que no lo cojas como si fuera basura…quiero conservarlo para siempre._dijo mirando a la doncella con una furia increíble, no le gusto el desprecio con el que cogió el brazo para llevárselo, era de su caballero.

La mujer volvió a la bañera y la doncella que quedaba siguió peinándola el pelo. Phantasos se fue relajando , vio como volvía la doncella del brazo y continuo con su labor de lavado.

Doncella (brazo)_ no se preocupe mi señora esta todo en orden, siento si la he ofendido_dijo la doncella con el susto todavía en el cuerpo y tímidamente.

Phantasos_descuida, simplemente es algo importante para mi y quería que lo supieras. Me deje llevar…ahora sigue limpiando._le comento de forma suave para tranquilizarla y que pudiera realizar mejor su labor.

Doncella_ si mi diosa.

Las dos doncellas estuvieron limpiando a phantasos hasta que ella se relajo totalmente. Hubo un momento en el que noto que las doncellas pararon porque no sintió nada.

Phantasos_doncellas no os he dicho que pareis…

Oneiros_ se lo he dicho yo.

Phantasos abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar la fría voz de su hermano.

Phantasos_ que haces aquí hermano, no ves que me estoy lavando.

Oneiros_apenas te veo entre tanta sangre, el agua esta completamente roja_ hablo con tranquilidad el líder de los hermanos mientras cogio el peine y le cepillaba el pelo a su hermana.

Phantasos_ a que has venido.

Oneiros_que pasa ¿ahora no puedo saber como se encuentran mis hermanos?, eres una desagradecida hermana. pero te voy a ser sincero. Has tardado mucho en venir y me preocupe por ti, salía de mi mundo de los sueños cuando te vi llegar llena de sangre,no sabia si aquel caballero seguía vivo y te pudo haber hecho algo y…te vine a preguntar._ dijo oneiros con excesiva curiosidad ,deseando saber lo que le respondía su hermana mientras seguía cepillando su melena.

Phantasos_no le encontré…debió de seguir vivo…_dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Oneiros_ ¿y toda esta sangre?_rebusco oneiros.

Phantasos_ te acuerdas de los espectros que atacaron a aquel caballero dorado…pues encontré a otros pocos vagueando mientras buscaba al caballero y acabe con sus vidas. Es mejor acabar con sus vidas si no van a complacer a nuestro señor hypnos y lo que es más importante, al señor hades.

Oneiros_ya veo…_dijo oneiros mientras dejo un silencio incómodo.

El líder de los dioses del sueño lanzo el peine por los aires, agarro la cabellera de su hermana y tiro con fuerza hacia abajo para encontrarse con la cara de su hermana. Phantasos pego un pequeño grito del daño y supo que su hermano se olía algo, pero también sabía que no podía saber el que y por eso estaba tan irritado. Como la diosa conocía a su hermano, mantuvo la calma y lo miro fijamente a los ojos para que no dudase de que le mentía.

Phantasos_hermano…me haces daño…porque te iba a mentir si toda la vida he hecho lo mismo, tal vez haya tardado un poco más a otras veces pero me quise entretener por allí, perdona si te he preocupado sé que he tardado mucho, pero me ofende que dudes de mí. También me quise asegurar de que el alma de pegaso no estaba por la zona y mande a dos niños de atenea a dormir en un sueño profundo._actuó phantasos cambiando las tornas y haciendo ahora de hermana enfadada.

Phantasos_largate, quiero perderte de vista, no quisiera discutir con mi hermano en mitad de una guerra santa, hay cosas mejores que hacer_ phantasos agarro del brazo a su hermano , le obligo a soltarla y rápidamente salió desnuda hacia su dormitorio. Las doncellas le ofrecieron una toalla por el camino pero la diosa estaba irritada y las empujo, tirando a las doncellas con todo al suelo y cerrando las puertas de su dormitorio con violencia tras de si.

Oneiros mientras veía alejarse a su hermana le dejo claras algunas cosas elevando la voz muy alta para que le escuchara aunque se estuviese alejando.

Oneiros_ Aplícate el cuento hermana, hay cosas mejores que hacer. ¡ Os quiero a todos a mi disposición cuando hypnos me lo pida!

Oneiros (pensamiento)_ supiste defender el tema hermana, pero noto que no estas como otras veces, no estas concentrada en la misión como en otras guerras. Solo espero que estés a la altura cuando haya que estarlo y no me decepciones ni a mí ni al señor hypnos. Si así fuera… seria tu fin.

Después de aquello oneiros volvió a su posición abandonando fantasía.

Phantasos se encontraba en su dormitorio, pensando en que si se descuidaba un poco su cabeza podía rodar de un momento a otro.

Phantasos_ maldito hermano,…me conoce demasiado bien y eso que apenas he hecho nada. Tendré que analizar todo bien antes de tomar decisiones y no precipitarme en mis acciones. Si descubre que ayude al caballero estoy perdida._ pensaba alterada mientras se ponía una bata de terciopelo morada tirando casi a negro.

Phantasos creo una fantasía donde se veía un cielo estrellado con un enorme balcón que salía de su dormitorio y se apoyó en el balcón mirando las estrellas. Cuando ella se aburría y no tenía nada que hacer creaba espacios que le trasmitían paz para pasar el tiempo en ellos.

Con un chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer una tumbona y se dejó caer agotada quedándose mirando a las estrellas.

Phantasos_puffff vaya dia, necesito un descanso._ resoplo la diosa que, durante un momento de silencio, decidió llamar mediante una esfera de cosmos violeta al brazo del cid.

Lo contemplo durante un rato y se dijo a si misma:

Phantasos_ me pregunto dónde estarás ahora…

La diosa contemplo el brazo del caballero durante un rato cuando de repente vio como empezó a emitir un resplandor dorado. Miro al cielo con sus orbes amarilloverdosos y vio como la constelación de capricornio emitía una fuerza inmensa.

Una enorme luz cegadora y amarilla emergió del cielo. La diosa, cegada por la luz fue mirando poco a poco y distinguió una figura humana que descendía desde allí.

Phantasos_no…¡NO PUEDE SER!

El caballero de capricornio apareció aterrizando en el balcón que había creado phantasos, concretamente hundiendo su espada en la tumbona donde estaba phantasos pero ella pudo hacerse a un lado cayendo al suelo , viendo como media tumbona y parte del balcón caían hacia un lado del corte.

Era imposible acceder del mundo real al mundo onírico, solo los 4 dioses y hypnos podían hacerlo.

Phantasos_ ¡como conseguiste llegar aquí!_ exclamo con una mezcla de sentimientos.

Phantasos estaba nerviosa, sus sentimientos eran una mezcla de preocupación y sorpresa.

Preocupación porque sus hermanos podían darse cuenta de que estaba allí en cualquier momento y, sorpresa, porque nunca se pudo imaginar que volvería a verle y menos en sus aposentos .Esperaba una explicación del caballero de cómo pudo conseguir llegar hasta ella .

Cid_ Mi armadura estaba llamando a mi brazo y pude localizar al enemigo gracias a ello, fui mi propia armadura la que me trajo hasta aquí. Desde aquí me será todo mas fácil

Phantasos (pensamiento)_ nunca imagine que pudiera suceder esto, puede ser un descuido muy grave, jamas pensé que las armaduras doradas tuvieran tanto poder .

El cid se acercó poco a poco a phantasos . De la diosa caía una gota de sudor de la frente, sabía que no tenía armadura y era un blanco demasiado fácil, además, él no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido, solo quería el alma de su amigo, matarlos a todos y largarse de allí.

Cid_ prepárate para morir_ dijo el caballero acorralando a la diosa en el balcón. De su brazo cortado emergía una espada de luz cósmica que podría cortarla el cuello en cualquier momento. Fue acercando la espada cada vez más hasta su cuello hasta tal punto que la diosa se agarró con las manos al balcón para no caer de lo que se estaba asomando.

De tanto movimiento brusco, el cordón de la bata de phantasos estaba casi desecho y según la diosa se movía se iba abriendo más y más hasta que sin darse cuenta la bata había dejado todos sus encantos al descubierto.

El caballero se dio cuenta rápidamente y retiro la espada de su cuello. La diosa se quedó mirándole de manera lasciva, sabía que le había incomodado ver su cuerpo desnudo.

Cid_ ponte la armadura, no quiero derrotarte así._ dijo el caballero fríamente girando el rostro levemente, lo justo para no verla desnuda pero a la vez estando atento por si intentaba algo.

Phantasos se empezó a reír dulcemente, cerró los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa.

Phantasos_ ¿quieres que me ponga la armadura?

cid_si no te la pones ahora perderé la paciencia, olvidare que eres una mujer y que estas desnuda, te doy una oportunidad más, póntela.

Phantasos se puso pegada al cid pegando sus pechos desnudos a los del caballero, entonces, relajo los hombros , dejo caer la bata al suelo mientras le agarro del mentón y manejo su cara para que estuviera frente a la suya.

Phantasos_ porque eres así, yo que te ayude en el bosque, sin mi ayuda ahora puede que estuvieras muerto._ quiso hacerle saber de una vez al caballero.

cid_..._el cid se quedó extrañado y miro fijamente a la diosa, no sabía si creerla, no podía creerla porque era el enemigo.

Phantasos_ vaya, una expresión de sorpresa increíble…pensé que solo tenías una expresión. Si miras a tu brazo derecho hay una venda, que yo misma hice cortando tu capa o que crees ¿que apareció ahí sin más?, además…te estuve limpiando la sangre de todo el cuerpo y corte levemente la hemorragia de tu brazo, pero no podías saberlo porque estabas prácticamente muerto._ comentaba cogiéndole el brazo haciéndole ver el vendaje, después le soltó el brazo de manera brusca y se giró harta.

Cid_ si es así porque me ayudaste_ quiso saber rápidamente el caballero.

Phantasos_...no lo sé…sentí que tenía que hacerlo _dijo la diosa mirando hacia el suelo, agachándose para coger la bata y volviéndosela a poner frustradamente.

La mujer esquivó al caballero pasando por su lado bastante cabreada mientras su melena al viento le rozaba.

Phantasos_ debí dejarte morir_ le comento algo decepcionada porque veía que era demasiado cabezota , duro y no sabía si iba a servir de algo todo lo que había hecho.

Entonces el caballero la agarró del brazo justo cuando paso por su lado para que parara y ella se sorprendió.

Cid_...gracias…._le dijo el caballero manteniendo la mirada fija en el horizonte que se veía desde el balcón.

Phantasos _hay algo más que hice en el bosque…

cid_ de que se trató..._pregunto intrigado el cid ya que no se pudo enterar de nada por su inconsciencia.

Ella toco la mano del único brazo que podía agarrarla, lo acaricio con suavidad y se lo retiro. Acto seguido cogió un extremo de la bata y se la arranco lanzándola fuera del balcón por donde cayó. Se colocó lentamente frente al caballero deslizando sus brazos por su cuello acercando su rostro al suyo hasta poder notar su aliento.

El cid no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el enemigo le había ayudado y estaba arriesgando su vida por él. Solo por aquello decidió que la mujer hiciese con él lo que quisiese, pero todavía quería seguir sabiendo que era eso otro que hizo en el bosque.

Phantasos_ lo que te hice en el bosque fue…._dijo la diosa con una seducción increíble mientras tan solo le separaban milímetro de la boca de capricornio.

El cid vio como le miraba con verdadera pasión, tenía a aquella diosa, desnuda delante de sus narices y que daría su vida por el si fuera necesario…aquello podía ser un punto a favor para recuperar el alma de sisifo pero, mientras el caballero pensaba todo lo que había sabido desde hace unos instantes y sus ventajas para el futuro cercano, la diosa le dijo algo que hizo que todo aquello se desvaneciese.

Phantasos_ besarte durante horas…_La diosa por fin junto sus labios con los del cid. Empezó con unos tímidos besos mientras veía la reacción del caballero, esta vez despierto.

El cid la miro durante unos instantes elevando su brazo para agarrar el mentón de la mujer, entonces phantasos supo que le estaba invitando a seguir y fundió sus labios de nuevo con los suyos en un beso más apasionado.

El caballero acaricio la cabellera de la diosa y fue deslizando su mano por su espalda hasta agarrarla por la cintura. Todo eso la excito y no pudo evitar abrir la boca todo lo que pudo para introducir toda la lengua dentro del caballero, este la dejo entrar y quiso juguetear con su lengua. El cid no pudo evitar sentirse también algo excitado por todo aquello y por ver como la mujer lanzaba pequeños gemidos por las respuestas que él le daba a sus besos.

El cid quiso hacerse con el poder y le agarro la melena tirándola del pelo suavemente hacia atrás para tener el cuello a su merced.

La diosa cerró los ojos deseando notar el contacto del cid y enseguida obtuvo lo que quiso. El caballero comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras ella se dejaba caer en su brazo. Para ayudarle en la caricia elevó una de sus piernas envolviéndo la cintura del caballero después de unos pocos minutos la diosa quiso parar…

Phantasos_ me hago un poco de daño con esa armadura que llevas puesta ¿sabes?, quiero que te la quites, me pareces muy seductor con ella pero me parecería más seductor lo que pueda haber dentro._ Después de decirlo la diosa espero con deseo la decisión del caballero.

El cid se acercó aun con la armadura y le hecho una mirada penetrante a la diosa, acto seguido, hizo un pequeño giro de ojos dirigido al interior de los aposentos y sonrió ligeramente volviendo a mirar a la diosa. Phantasos le sonrió y acepto la invitación sin lugar a dudas. salió corriendo desnuda hacia el interior de sus aposentos, riendo y saltando como una niña. Lo cierto, es que phantasos tenía siempre un poco de locura en sus actos, tanto en batalla como en un instante como aquel, eso y su gusto sádico hacían de ella una mujer muy peculiar.

Se colocó en la cama deseando que llegara su caballero. EL cid se fue acercando lentamente y fue colocándose a la diosa debajo suya yendo a "cuatro patas" sobre la cama hasta tenerla de frente.

La diosa le acaricio los cuernos de la tiara mientras reia divertida, aquellos cuernos le hacían gracia pero le daban un toque que a ella le sus cuernos y se lo acercó para volverlo a besar mientras le encerraba entre sus piernas.

La mujer vio como de repente los cuernos de entre sus manos desaparecieron y noto un calor tremendo. Era el cuerpo del cid sin la armadura, se la había quitado permaneciendo montada y brillando al lado de la cama.

Ella, abrazada a él ,le hizo darse la vuelta para tener el control mientras no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos que se le clavaban como espadas .Le empezó a besar la frente, la boca, bajo por el cuello, se distrajo unos instantes en su pecho…no podía parar.

El cid no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras la mujer le tocaba y besaba, en aquellos momentos no existía atenea y ni si queira sisifo, tan solo estaba siendo dominado por la diosa de la fantasía. Cuando se desprendió de la armadura tan solo quedo con unas mallas violáceas que le apretaban, tanto le apretaban que phantasos no pudo evitar mirar como algo abultaba más de la cuenta.

Ella se mordió el labio como hacia cuando algo la excitaba en exceso y se tumbó a un lado del caballero mientras poco a poco fue bajando su mano por el abdomen hasta meterla debajo de sus mallas y comenzó a acariciar su miembro.

La diosa lo miraba de reojo y comenzó a escuchar gemidos, se sentía muy feliz de estar complaciendo a su caballero en sus aposentos.

Después de unos instantes así, el caballero quiso recompensarla y bruscamente la agarro y la volvió a colocar debajo suya volviendo a ser el dominante. La diosa agarro las mayas del cid con los pulgares y las fue bajando hasta dejar que se viera todo lo que se tenía que ver.

Cid_ Estas segura de esto…

Phantasos agarro el miembro del cid y se lo coloco de forma que el caballero solo tuviese que entrar con un pequeño movimiento de cadera.

Phantasos_ no me hagas esperar más.

Entonces el de capricornio se introdujo en la intimidad de la diosa de la fantasia, realizando pequeños movimientos de cadera. La diosa agarro las sabanas con fuerza y lo envolvió entres sus piernas arqueando las espalda del placer que todo eso la estaba produciendo. Pudieron durar así bastante, hasta que el caballero no pudo evitar realizar los movimientos cada vez más continuados y más bruscos, el placer le estaba desesperando. Agarró las dos piernas suaves y blanquecinas de la diosa y las levanto con su brazo para tener otra forma de acceso para así concederle placer de otras formas.

Phantasos estaba sumida en la locura, hasta que escucho decir:

cid_ no aguanto más…_el cid iba a esparcirse en el interior de la diosa si no salía rápido de allí.

Phantasos_ ni hablar…_la diosa agarro al caballero y le volvió a poner debajo suya, sentándose sobre su miembro, teniendo ella el poder y cabalgando aún más hacia la locura.

cid_ no…quítate ya….

Phantasos no le escuchaba, tan solo seguía disfrutando de su miembro agarrándose los pechos con fuerza del placer y realizando movimientos desesperados con su pelvis. Olvido en esos instantes hasta como se llamaba.

El de capricornio no pudo aguantar más y lo hecho todo dentro de ella. La diosa paro un momento para ver el rostro de placer del de capricornio mientras notaba como su interior se inundaba.

Phantasos_...si…._dijo la diosa con travesura y soltando una pequeña risa.

Él se quedó tumbado exhausto, pero ella no pudo evitar seguir unos minutos más hasta que por fin llego al orgasmo . El cid noto como la intimidad de la diosa le apretaba hasta que por fin se relajó y cayo rendida sobre él.

Phantasos_ha sido genial._ pudo decir entrecortada del esfuerzo.

Cid_...si…la verdad es que no esperaba que el infierno me deparara algo asi… lo siento mucho pero tengo que irme, tengo que rescatar el alma de sisifo y si tus hermanos deciden impedírmelo les matare con mi único brazo._ Dijo mientras ponía su mano en la melena de la diosa y la acariciaba lentamente hasta que comento lo de sus hermanos, ahí, en esos momentos, dejo de acariciarla porque sabía que lo que le acababa de decir no le podía acabar de sentar muy bien.

Phantasos_ te ayudare a conseguir el alma de tu amigo._ afirmo con seguridad para que pudiera conseguir su confianza ya que no sabía si se fiaba de ella a pesar de los momentos que le acababa de hacer pasar y de todo lo que le dijo.

Cid_ ¿Cómo? _se sorprendió el cid.

Phantasos_ pero te iras de aquí, no quiero que mis hermanos te encuentren... .Yo ya me las arreglare para poder verte de nuevo, además, conservo tu brazo desde que ikelos te lo arranco, puedes encontrarme como lo hiciste antes._ comentaba tranquila mientras permanecía con la cabeza encima de su pecho y abrazándolo.

cid_No, pienso ayudarte, no puedo dejar que lo hagas tu sola._ dijo el cid levantándose y poniéndose la armadura.

Phantasos_ en ese caso tenemos que hablar de cómo hacerlo.

Cid_ Es muy peligroso creo que deberías ser tú la que se mantuviera al margen.

Phantasos_ tu no conoces nada de este lugar, si quieres ayuda tendrás que seguir mi consejo para no acabar muerto por los dioses.

Cid_...está bien…_acabo el caballero un poco irritado porque no le gustaba que nadie le diera órdenes.

La diosa le estuvo mirando mientras se ponía la armadura encantándose con las vistas, acto seguido ella se levantó y vistió la suya. Aquellos fueron unos momentos que no olvidarían y que afectarían a sus roles en un futuro cercano…


	4. Escondido

Escondido

Ikelos salió corriendo de Fobia al notar un cosmos no espectral en fantasía. Cuando de repente una voz profunda seguida de un duradero eco le hizo detenerse.

Oneiros: ¡Espera!

Ikelos:_Has notado eso, alguien entro al mundo onírico y se encuentra en la zona de phantasos, puede que necesite ayuda_ dijo el dios emprendiendo de nuevo la carrera hacia fantasía.

Oneiros:¡He dicho que te esperes! Si fueras más inteligente notarias que el cosmos no se enciende y , el de phantasos tampoco, no se está librando ninguna batalla…_comento el dios a su hermano mientras echaba una mirada de intriga hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba fantasía.

Ikelos_ y que se te ocurre que hagamos._ deseando ir a descuartizar a la persona que estaba con su hermana.

Oneiros: sé que no están luchando, pero también sé que quien ha llegado no forma parte del ejercito de hades. Tal vez phantasos se esté ocupando de él soltando primero sus sucios trucos para después darle un sueño eterno pero…ignoro como pudo acceder al mundo onírico desde el mundo real, es imposible.

Ikelos_ pues ese cosmos, aunque ligero, me es muy familiar. ¿ No será el de aquel caballero de oro?.

Oneiros_ si es así nuestra hermana se encargara de él, no podemos mostrarnos débiles yendo a ayudarnos mutuamente ikelos. Es una diosa y actuara como tal…por su bien.

Ikelos_ espero que nunca dudes de mí, das escalofríos cuando te pones así, si fueras agresivo encajarías muy bien en fobia jejejeje.

Oneiros_ Tu eres el más apropiado para fobia ikelos.

Mientras los hermanos se lanzaban elogios, una voz resonó por todo el mundo onírico.

Se trataba del dios del sueño Hypnos.

Voz de hypnos_ Oneiros, reúnete conmigo en mis aposentos inmediatamente.

Oneiros miro a ikelos con expresión de sorpresa y ambos se acercaron a los aposentos de hypnos.

Las puertas de oro con forma de cola de pavo real se abrieron de par en par para recibir a los dioses del sueño que nada más entrar hicieron su correspondiente reverencia al dios hypnos.

Oneiros_ Mi señor hypnos, para que me ha llamado.

Hypnos_veo que vienes acompañado_dijo mientras pegaba un sorbo de té y dejaba su taza sobre una mesa de mármol blanco. El dios se encontraba de espaldas a los dos dioses y comenzó a hablar con ellos en esa posición.

Hypnos_ Mirad, el caballero de pegaso está yendo por este bosque. Traédmelo y no quiero errores. El señor hades se sentirá agradecido si le quitamos un estorbo de tal magnitud. En todas las guerras santas el caballero de pegaso ha sido decisivo…Puede ser el final de la guerra santa si nos hacemos con su alma encerrándola para toda la eternidad…nunca jamás existirá pegaso._ Explico el dios hypnos enseñando las coordenadas de pegaso en una esfera de cosmos que había creado. Hypnos sabía que el alma de pegaso podía ser decisiva para la guerra y para la victoria de hades, no quería ningún fallo de ninguno de sus dioses.

Oneiros_ enseguida partimos, no le decepcionaremos.

Hypnos_espero que así sea, confió en vosotros. Por cierto, hace poco llego un cosmos procedente del mundo real, pero parece que ya se ha ido. Vuestra hermana seguramente haya acabado con él.

Oneiros cerró los ojos para ver si notaba el cosmos y efectivamente, había desaparecido.

Hypnos_id vosotros dos, morfeus tiene que vigilar morfía ya que tiene el alma de Sísifo. No sabemos si alguien puede volver a entrar, seguramente intento entrar para llevarse de nuevo el alma de sisifo al mundo real, no podemos arriesgarnos a que suceda eso con la de pegaso. Hablare con vuestra hermana para saber de que forma pudo entrar ese caballero de atenea. Podéis marcharos.

Oneiros/ikelos_ si mi señor hypnos.

Los dos dioses salieron, cerrándose las grandes puertas tras ellos.

Ikelos_se desvaneció ese cosmos.

Oneiros_ Si…

Ikelos_ves como no era algo de lo que preocuparse…

Oneiros_…de acuerdo, vamos a por el alma de pegaso.

FLASHBACK

En fantasía

La diosa y el caballero vestían sus armaduras ,discutían sobre que poder hacer sentados sobre la cama.

Cid_ lo siento. No pienso quedarme esperando. Tú apenas me conoces, nunca recibo ayuda y me avergüenza que me hayas ayudado en el bosque…

Phantasos_ lo poco que te conozco ha sido suficiente para saber que eres un hombre orgulloso e inexpresivo. Al igual que tu sientes que no te debí ayudar y que hubieras preferido haber muerto con tu orgullo de caballero…yo sentí que tenía que ayudarte y lo hice te gustara o no. Tendrás que aprender a vivir con ello.

El cid miro a la diosa durante unos instantes serio y clavándole la mirada. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Phantasos_¿ Miras así a todas?

cid_ tengo está cara siempre.

Phantasos no pudo evitar reírse un poco tras esa respuesta. Después ella le devolvió la mirada en forma de seducción y se acercó poco a poco al rostro del caballero. La diosa cerró los ojos esperando tener un contacto con sus labios. El de capricornio miro la rosada boca de la diosa y no pudo evitar juntar sus labios con los suyos. hace unos instantes estaban haciendo el amor en la cama y ya se había desatado otra vez la pasión.

La mujer se sentó encima del caballero el cual permanecía sentado en la cama. A ella le encantaba estar con él, él no se inmutaba, seguía con su rostro de tipo duro pero en el fondo con esa mirada la invitaba a que le hiciese todo lo que quisiese y, así fue. La mujer rodeo el cuello del caballero y lo beso con unos besos más apasionados que los anteriores introduciendo su lengua con más fuerza para obligarle a abrir más la boca. El caballero le sostuvo la cabeza por detrás y la apretó contra el con fuerza de tal forma que apenas podían respirar. La diosa hecho su peso sobre el para obligarle a tumbarse. Cuando permanecieron tumbados, ella se tuvo que separar para respirar y un pequeño hilo de saliva colgó de sus bocas hasta caer.

Phantasos_ no puedo evitar sentir todo esto_ dijo mientras le acariciaba su pelo negro azabache.

Cid_...nunca había sentido esta sensación con nadie, nunca de esta forma, eres la única mujer que ha conseguido dominarme de esta forma. Los caballeros de atenea nunca debemos ceder ante este tipo de sentimientos y nos entrenan para ello…

Phantasos_te entrenaron para evitar sentimientos…con mujeres…pero no con diosas._ corrigió la diosa.

La mujer quiso ir a besarle de nuevo cuando pudo observar como él se incorporaba obligándola a incorporarse también.

Cid_ date la vuelta y cierra los ojos._ dijo con una voz seductora pero manteniendo como siempre su seria expresión.

Phantasos_ ¿eh?

cid_ hazme caso.

La diosa se puso de pie, se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos. La mujer noto como el de capricornio le agarro la cintura y la sentó suavemente en sus piernas pero esta vez de espaldas. El cid introdujo la mano por debajo de sus piernas y se las abrió suavemente de tal forma que colgaran por fuera de las suyas. La mano del cid empezó a acariciar una de sus piernas con suavidad acercándose poco a poco a su intimidad.

Phantasos no llevaba mallas a diferencia de sus hermanos, la propia armadura la tapaba lo justo dejando ver sus blanquecinas piernas para así tener un atuendo más femenino. El cid aprovecho esto y fue metiendo la mano por las elásticas y ajustadas braguitas de la diosa. Cuando su mano hizo contacto con su intimidad, la diosa no pudo evitar gemir mientras acostaba su cabeza en el hombro del cid.

Elevando un brazo pudo agarrarse al cuello de su caballero y, con el otro, agarro el brazo que la estaba tocando y le obligo a meterse más profundamente.

Phantasos_por lo que más quieras no dejes de hacer eso…_ordenó al Cid.

La mujer era incapaz de cerrar la boca y de dejar de emitir gemidos. El solo contacto con él ya le erizaba los pelos de la piel.

El caballero quiso profundizar más en el tacto e introdujo dos de sus dedos poco a poco. Enseguida noto como las piernas de la diosa se abrieron lo máximo que pudo para facilitarle la maniobra. La mujer estaba húmeda, y eso provoco que el caballero masajeara su clítoris para que pudiera llegar a la locura.

Phantasos_ si…..que sensación más buena….ah….mmmmmm_ disfrutaba la diosa que decidió que parara por un momento haciéndole sacar la mano.

Phantasos se levantó y se colocó en frente de su caballero. Observo como permanecía sentado y no pudo evitar fijarse en esas mallas de nuevo.

Phantasos_ reconoce que lo estas deseando_ dijo la diosa extremadamente excitada.

No pudo evitar empujarle para tenerlo tumbado. Si se arrodillaba en la cama tenía su miembro justo a la altura perfecta. No dudo en acariciárselo sobre las mallas viendo como el caballero agarro la sabana con fuerza. Acto seguido, bajo las mallas y comenzó a lamer reflejando locura y ansia en su rostro. Realizo suaves movimientos de muñeca masturbando al caballero que gozaba de aquel tacto.

Phantasos paró y se colocó sobre el desesperada. La diosa se retiró hacia un lado las braguitas con dos dedos mientras le miraba a los ojos fogosamente y mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza…tanta fuerza que se hizo un pequeño corte en el labio , pero a ella eso le daba igual porque estaba disfrutando como nunca.

Por fin se sentó encima de su miembro apoyando sus brazos en el abdomen del caballero , realizando cortos y rápidos movimientos de cadera. El cid pudo ver excitado como un hilo de saliva callo sobre su armadura acompañado de gotas de sudor. La diosa estaba sumida en el placer , la locura y, aunque se le apareciera allí el mismísimo hades en persona no sería capaz de parar. Aquello estaba excitando tanto al cid que no pudo ni avisar cuando ya se estaba esparciendo en el interior de la diosa de nuevo.

Ella arqueo la espalda y levantó la cabeza cerrando los ojos, pudiendo sentirlo todo en su interior. El escuchar a su hombre gimiendo de placer era lo más hermoso que había escuchado en su vida.

Phantasos_ esta vez no me dijiste que me quitara._ comento de forma picara.

Cid_...lo siento, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar…

Phantasos _ no pasa nada…_respondió dulce y excitadamente mientras pensaba que aunque el la volviera a pedir que se quitase, no lo iba a hacer.

El cid fue colocándose entre las piernas de la mujer, teniéndola de nuevo debajo y bajo su poder.

Phantasos_que sea rápido y con fuerza_ deseo la mujer que estaba a escasos momentos de tener un orgasmo.

El cid la penetro con toda la fuerza que pudo viendo como la diosa elevaba las piernas y se las agarraba con las manos para que el caballero pudiera entrar mejor. Después de unos minutos la mujer llego al placer absoluto y dejo caer sus piernas lentamente.

El dorado y la espectro se quedaron mirándose durante unos instantes mientras se acariciaban increíble como en aquellos momentos eran capaces de olvidar todas sus obligaciones, de olvidar que son de bandos opuestos…en aquellos momentos todo daba paraban de mirarse, de acariciarse…el cid se quedaba enredado en su melena cuando le acariciaba la espalda y ella no se separaba de su contacto ni un solo instante abrazandolo entre sus piernas.

Cuando por fin reposaron aquellos momentos de increíble intensidad, decidieron por fin planear de qué manera conseguir el alma de sififo.

El cid se puso en pie y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro por la habitación mientras phantasos sentada se acariciaba el mentón con la mano pensando en cómo hacer un plan.

Phantasos_ Llevas aquí mucho tiempo, es posible que mis hermanos te hayan detectado, estoy arriesgando mucho manteniéndote aquí. Supongo que estarán pensando que me estoy ocupando de ti asi que tendremos que hacerles creer eso.

Cid_ ¿pretendes que luchemos entre nosotros.?

Phantasos _ si, así evitaremos dudas, yo normalmente con mis victimas soy muy teatrera así que puedo inventarme cualquier cosa. Prepárate, será algo rápido.

Cid_ conmigo sabes que no sería rápido, posiblemente acabaría con tu vida cortándote por la mitad._ dijo orgulloso en forma de queja porque la mujer pretendía que el combate fuese rápido a su favor.

Phantasos_ sé que serias un rival duro, además, me encanta verte lanzando el ataque. Tu espada es tan…tan afilada.

Cid_..._ miro sonrojado a la diosa que por momentos le miraba de forma seductora.

Phantasos_ como bien sabrás no voy a matarte, había pensado en un plan.

Cid_ de que se trata.

Phantasos_ No podrán ser capaces de sentir tu cosmos si te rodeo con un aura espectral, sentirán que eres un soldado más y por lo tanto al no notar tu cosmos, que he acabado contigo. Pero esta barrera se rompe fácilmente si elevas tu cosmos demasiado así que intenta no cruzarte con nadie con el que tengas que emplear mucho poder. Puede que a mis hermanos puedas vencerles, aunque sea con dificultad, pero a hypnos …no saldrías con vida te lo puedo asegurar._ le explico la diosa mandándole precaución.

Cid_ tendré cuidado. Empecemos la pelea._ comento seguro de la victoria.

La diosa teletransporto al caballero al exterior de fantasía. En aquel lugar flotaban, no había suelo, todo era de tonos violáceos y negros con millones de esferas de cosmos que se desplazaban lentamente por el espacio. Aquellas esferas eran los millones de sueños fantásticos que phantasos había proporcionado a caballeros durante muchísimo tiempo, durante muchas guerras santas. Aquella escena hizo que el cid pensara por un momento con quien estaba teniendo relaciones, pero por otro lado la mujer estaba segura de que quería ayudarle y no podía negar que cuando estaba con ella sentía que se olvidaba de todas sus obligaciones, sentía simplemente que vivía. El cid siempre se implicó en defender la paz, la justicia, entrenar a soldados para convertirlos en futuros caballeros…sabía que las mujeres en ese aspecto estaban prohibidas, pero bien es cierto que no se decía nada de diosas. Ocupar el lugar de caballero más leal a atenea tenía mucho esfuerzo , sacrificio y se ganaba con el paso de los años. Pero puede que el cid necesitara lo que le estaba ocurriendo para poder llamarse así mismo persona, poder amar a alguien.

El cid elevo el cosmos para atacar a la diosa, mientras ella hacia lo mismo.

El caballero contemplo como ella desapareció delante de sus narices así que cerró los ojos y se concentró para ver por dónde podía atacar la diosa. De repente, el cid fue a recibir una patada en la cara pero pudo elevar el brazo y pararla.

Acto seguido, el caballero agarro la pierna de la diosa y la empezó a dar vueltas hasta que la lanzo hacia el frente, dando después una vuelta sobre sí mismo para coger velocidad lanzando excalibur hacia donde lanzo previamente a la espectro.

Phantasos dio media vuelta en el aire y apenas pudo ver como venía excalibur. El caballero se dio cuenta de que tal vez estaba siendo muy realista y lanzo otro excalibur cruzando la trayectoria del anterior excalibur para que hiciera de pared.

Un pequeño mechón de phantasos cayó al suelo.

Phantasos_ eso ha estado cerca…_miro con susto en el cuerpo al caballero.

Cid_te dije que no sería fácil de vencer. Pensé que lo podrías haber esquivado, pero mi espada cada vez es más poderosa._ dijo orgulloso mirando su brazo, viendo como si hubiese querido podía haber acabado con ella o al menos haberla hecho un buen destrozo.

La diosa ataco al caballero apareciendo delante suya como una sombra y comenzando a darle puñetazos. Sus puños eran rodeados por esferas de cosmo violáceo que si impactaban en el objetivo lo dormían poco a poco.

El caballero esquivaba los ataques teniendo cierta dificultad en algunos, cuando no vio venir uno de ellos. La diosa iba a darle en toda la cara pero él se supo defender elevando su brazo para que este recibiera el golpe.

El cid fue bajando lentamente el brazo con el puñetazo de la diosa todavía en él. Ella se le quedo mirando sonriéndole con cara de "me estoy divirtiendo" y no dudo en darle un ligero beso en los labios estando en esa posición.

Phantasos_Me estabas tentando demasiado con esa mirada agresiva y no lo pude evitar._ confeso la diosa.

Cid_...será mejor que hagas ya tu ataque, tenemos que centrarnos en otras cosas._ comento sonrojado ante el beso pero impaciente por que aquello acabase y poder emprender el viaje para recuperar el alma de su amigo.

La diosa dio unos pasos hacia atrás y ataco al cid con su ataque más devastador, la fantasía siniestra. Consiste en retirar el alma del enemigo y almacenarla en el mundo de la fantasía. Su cuerpo se pudrirá mientras que su alma permanecerá en el mundo de la fantasía para toda la eternidad. La diosa no era estúpida y no quería hacerle ese mal al cid así que antes de hacer contacto con él le envolvió en un aura espectral para anular su cosmos y que a ojos de otros, pareciera que había dejado de existir.

Phantasos_ya está, esto podrá hacernos ganar tiempo.

Cid_ Posees una buena técnica, mis felicitaciones.

Phantasos_Muchos hubieran deseado que mi técnica nunca hubiese existido. Miles de caballeros cayeron ante mis encantos y ahora son esqueletos teniendo sueños eternamente, que lastima…_dijo irónicamente.

Cid_ Supongo que muchos amigos míos se encuentran en esa situación.

Phantasos_seguramente, sisifo es uno de ellos, pero está en morfia, lugar que por jerarquía ocupa Morfeus… pero solo te ayudare con el. Lo hago por ti, ese caballero de sagitario no me importa en absoluto. Quiero que quede claro que cualquier caballero de atenea acabara pudriéndose excepto el de capricornio_ dejo claro la diosa.

Cid_ Podría haberlo hecho todo sin tu ayuda, pero me puede ser útil el aura espectral para llegar a morfia.

Phantasos miro al cid con cara de "ni de broma hubieras llegado tan lejos sin mí", pero la diosa no quería discutir con el orgulloso caballero y decidió no hacer hincapié en el tema.

Phantasos noto como dos cosmos desaparecían del mundo onírico.

Phantasos_ ikelos y oneiros se han ido. Eso será un punto a nuestro favor, han tenido que ser enviados por hypnos a algún lugar. Solo queda Morfeus.

Phantasos parecía ver todo demasiado fácil hasta que algo hizo que le subiera un escalofrió de los pies a la cabeza.

Phantasos_ HYPNOS¡

Cid_¿eh? Se dirige hacia aquí.

Phantasos_ rápido, no puede sentirte pero obviamente puede verte. Escondete aquí, tratare de sacarlo de fantasía y tú lo aprovecharas para ir en busca de tu amigo._ exclamo con nerviosismo la diosa porque el cosmos de hypnos se sentía cada vez más cerca. Le introdujo dentro de un gran armario que había en la enorme habitació armario lleno de trozos de otros caballeros…para phantasos eran como trofeos.

Cid_ no déjame¡, acabare con su vida. Atenea tendrá el camino más fácil de esa forma.

Phantasos_ ¡no seas idiota y entra!_ la diosa prácticamente empujo al caballero dentro y cerro las grandes puertas del armario. El cid no pudo evitar cabrearse ante la situación, estaba harto de que ella llevara el control por decirlo de alguna forma. Pero hizo un esfuerzo para hacerla caso ya que era cierto que ante hypnos , en sus propios dominios, el solo, en ese estado, puede que tuviera poco que hacer.

La mujer se sentó en una silla y agarro el primer libro que tuvo a mano para disimular que leía. Entonces hypnos apareció como una sigilosa sombra bajando del cielo mientras su túnica ondeaba. En cuanto hypnos apareció ,la mujer se arrodillo ante él.

Phantasos_ no esperaba su visita señor hypnos.

Hypnos_mi querida phantasos…_dijo dulcemente hypnos acercándose a la diosa sin llegar a tocar el suelo con los pies. Acto seguido el dios invito a la diosa a que se levantara. Hypnos agarró el mentón de la diosa y acerco sus labios dandole un suave beso. La diosa sufrió por dentro sabiendo que su caballero lo vio perfectamente.

Phantasos_ Se…se…señor hypnos que está haciendo._ dijo ella sin poder hacer nada.

Hypnos_Todo está siendo muy tenso, vine a relajarme un poco y a comentarte unas cosas._ Comentó el dios de forma sensual mientras acariciaba el cabello de la diosa. Hypnos pudo apreciar como su pelo tenía un corte recto y lo toco analizándolo. Phantasos temblaba un poco, aquella situación era agobiante porque hypnos nunca se había comportado de esa forma con ella, la trataba bien pero no hasta el punto de tomar tanta confianza.

Hypnos_ ese sucio caballero de atenea te corto un trozo de tu preciosa melena…menos mal que ya no existe. ¿verdad?_ dijo con suavidad mientras la acariciaba el pelo y esperaba la afirmación de la diosa.

Phantasos_si…lo mate como he hecho con el resto siempre._ afirmó con rapidez la diosa.

Desde el armario el cid observaba al dios del sueño con tanta furia que podría cortarle la cabeza con tan solo la expresión afilada de sus único puño se cerraba clavándose las uñas en la mano. No había experimentado esa sensación, se sentía mal viendo a otro tocándola o tratándola de esa forma y, si a eso le añadió que hypnos siempre ha sido uno de los huesos duros de roer de atenea, solo le quedaban ganas de acabar con su vida.

Cid(pensamiento)_ ni se te ocurra tocarla…_cerro los dientes con fuerza, phantasos no lo sabía pero dentro de ese armario el cid estaba siendo más expresivo que nunca, tenía una rabia contenida que en cualquier momento podía explotar.

Hypnos_Por algún casual pudiste sacarle como consiguió llegar hasta aquí.

Phantasos_ era un hombre muy orgulloso, pero se fue con su orgullo al infierno. Apenas me dio tiempo entablar cualquier conversación, pero no se preocupe, los caballeros de oro son lo más poderoso que tiene atenea y no ha sido ningún problema para nosotros, puedes estar tranquilo._ Hablo con seguridad y mirando a los ojos al dios para que este no dudara.

Hypnos_Que bonita eres…he sido un privilegiado en tenerte en mis filas._ Hablo sensualmente el dios acariciando la cara de su diosa. La diosa vio como hypnos se acercaba más de la cuenta y quiso cortar aquel momento.

Phantasos_ note que oneiros e ikelo se marcharon.

EL dios se detuvo.

Hypnos_ si, el alma de pegaso anda cerca, en el bosque. Se me olvido comunicar a oneiros e ikelos que me trajeran su cuerpo también para evitar problemas, con su alma no estará complacido.

Phantasos_morfeus sigue en su puesto.

Hypnos_si así es, iba a visitarle ahora mismo, una belleza como tu puede acompañarme en cualquier momento. Avisaremos a oneiros por el camino_ dijo mientras se acercó a la diosa agarrándola por la cintura.

Phantasos, está bien te acompañare_ la diosa armada de valor agarro la mano al dios hypnos para que no sospechara que repudiaba sus caricias y así evitar enfadarle. Acto seguido los dioses salieron por la puerta cerrando las puertas de fantasía tras de sí.

Dentro de un armario había un hombre dolido, no era de su talla el estar esperando, el estar escondido, el estar siguiendo órdenes de una diosa…una diosa que era suya y que un maldito dios del sueño la había tocado como si fuera un juguete con el que pudiera jugar cuando quisiese. Todas aquellas sensaciones juntas hicieron que los aposentos de fantasía quedaran reducidos a cenizas de la rabia del de capricornio.

Cid_NO….no pienso aguantar más estupideces, no es propio de mi esconderme. Lo hice por poder encontrar el alma de sisifo y entregársela a atenea sino…ese dios hubiese muerto en mis manos y me hubiese dado igual lo que phantasos me hubiese dicho. Iré a morfia, matare a ese maldito dios y dejare bien claro porque somos los caballeros más poderosos del ejército de atenea. Pegaso también llegara a morfia si es capturado. Tal vez me encuentre con él.

El Cid dejo a un lado sus sentimientos de ira, de amor…y se centró en la misión: salir de fantasía, encontrar el alma de sisifo, matar a todo el que se pusiera en su camino y encontrarse en caso de que haya sido atrapado, con pegaso.


	5. Enjaulada

Enjaulada

De camino hacia el bosque, Oneiros e Ikelos prosiguen con la búsqueda del caballero de Pegaso.

Oneiros_Las coordenadas que nos dio Hypnos son más o menos estas, pero ha pasado tiempo desde entonces, igualmente no debe de andar muy lejos de nuestras indicaciones.

Ikelos se encontraba al lado de Oneiros. Después de un rato sin que los dioses hablasen el uno con el otro intentando sentir el cosmo de Pegaso, Ikelos intervino.

Ikelos_A estas alturas Hypnos ya debe de haber ido a hablar con Phantasos. Espero que haya podido saber cómo esa sucia escoria de atenea pudo entrar desde el mundo real al onírico._ gruñía el dios.

Oneiros_ lo sabremos cuando lleguemos, Phantasos o el propio Hypnos nos lo comentarán cuando lleguemos.

Ikelos_que mala suerte que apareciera en fantasía… no se quejó cuando le corte el brazo, ni si quiera emitió un pequeño grito de dolor…eso me irritó bastante, me hubiese gustado escucharle gritar

Oneiros_ muy a tu pesar, eso no va a ocurrir. Phantasos acabo con su vida.

Ikelos_es cierto…

Los dioses seguían conversando hasta que algo hizo que Ikelos se detuviese. La mirada del dios reflejaba un aspecto felino enseñando sus dientes afilados con largos colmillos como una bestia salvaje, el dios comenzó a olisquear algo…

Oneiros_ que sucede Ikelos, porque te detienes.

Ikelos_¿no lo hueles?…sangre…no de hace mucho tiempo.

Oneiros_ No puede ser Pegaso, aun no siento su cosmos aunque no debe de andar lejos, no podemos detenernos.

Ikelos_no, no es Pegaso… espera un segundo._ comento el dios a su hermano intrigado mientras descendía entre dos árboles para seguir el rastro.

Oneiros_me fio de tu olfato, siempre acabas descubriendo cosas importantes pero que sea rápido o serás tú el que le diga a Hypnos que Pegaso se nos escapó _decía siguiendo a Ikelos pero impaciente por seguir buscando a Pegaso.

Ikelos por fin bajo y vio un gran charco de sangre, más bien ya formaba parte de la tierra y estaba demasiado reseco. La tierra simplemente era roja, pero en el césped y las rocas también había manchas y restregones de sangre.

Oneiros se cruzó de brazos y observó a su hermano mientras levitaba sin llegar a tocar el suelo. Ikelos estaba a cuatro patas como un lobo olisqueando el terreno. Cuando el dios de fobia actuaba así es que seguramente fuese un rastro importante, era el mejor espectro del ejercito de hades rastreando y, por eso, a Oneiros no le importó darle un poco de tiempo para ver que descubría su hermano, podían ser pistas importantes...

Ikelos_ mira, aquel caballero que se enfrentó con nosotros, debió de caer aquí…_ dijo señalando un gran rastro de tierra con césped levantado, producido por la caída del caballero de capricornio al ser lanzado por ikelos hacia el precipicio después de haber cortado su brazo.

Ikelos_ permaneció en este lugar donde hay más sangre acumulada, pero si te fijas, alguien lo arrastro hasta ese árbol, el césped esta aplastado y el sentido de las hojas indican el camino hasta allí. Quien quiera que le arrastrara, debió de caer o desestabilizarse por esta roca medio escondida, hay tierra levantada justo detrás.

Oneiros_ estás pensando lo mismo que yo…

Ikelos_jejejeje parece que nuestras hermana estuvo aquí grrrr…_afirmaba a su hermano con rabia contenida. El dios localizó una serie de pistas nuevas , comenzó a seguir unas huellas y llego a un arroyo.

Ikelos _ aquí se acaban las huellas, son de ida y vuelta, todavía se pueden apreciar …son femeninas…

Oneiros observaba por los alrededores y debajo de un arbusto pudo ver una especie de trapo. El dios se agachó y lo recogió con la mano volviendo a mirar a su hermano que seguía rastreando.

Oneiros_ Ikelos, ven a oler esto.

Oneiros recogió el trozo de tela y lo colgó delante de las narices de Ikelos para que lo analizara con su olfato.

Ikelos_ mmmm contiene una mezcla de olores, huelo la sucia sangre del caballero dorado y… huele a nuestra hermana. No sé qué hizo exactamente aquí con ese caballero de atenea, pero está claro que no lo remato, fue su cosmos el que sentí en el mundo onírico.

Oneiros_ Pero el cosmos del caballero desapareció en fantasía. Phantasos lo eliminó…hay algo que no acaba de encajar. El caballero de oro sufrió una herida con una fuerte hemorragia, por sí solo no pudo haber sobrevivido.

Ikelos_ Bueno se dice que nunca hay que subestimar a los caballeros de oro, por algo son la elite del ejército de atenea. A mí no me pareció peligroso en ningún momento, no pude ni calentar cuando ya estaba derrotado, pero tal vez haya conseguido resistir, cuando le corte el brazo no expresó sentimiento de dolor alguno. Era muy orgulloso y eso pudo haber hecho incluso que sobreviviera…o simplemente…alguien le ayudo…

Oneiros_ bueno, dejemos esto para más tarde. Sigamos buscando el alma de Pegaso, ya se nos darán las correspondientes explicaciones. Yo… desde que ese caballero apareció note un comportamiento raro en Phantasos. Como bien comentáis Morfeus y tú, siempre es así, pero yo no lo vi de tal forma. Miraba de otra forma al caballero desde el primer momento . Si Phantasos estuvo aquí , el caballero no murió en sus manos y acabó llegando a fantasía…nuestra hermana va a tener mucho que explicar.

Ikelos_ tienes razón, no me gustaría desconfiar de mi hermana pero hay indicios que me invitan a hacerlo.

Los dioses volvieron a levitar por encima de las copas de los arboles dejando la anterior escena. Llevaban otro rato buscando cuando de repente sintieron un cosmos.

Ikelos_grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ya casi estamos cerca, que pretendes que hagamos cuando le alcancemos.

Oneiros_ le hare creer que sigue su camino pero en realidad, adaptare su realidad a un sueño para que poco a poco su alma vaya quedando encerrada en el mundo onírico.

Ikelos_ excelente jejejeje.

Un caballero de bronce, con un valor y un poder que puede incrementarse hasta alcanzar unos niveles extraordinarios prosigue su camino en busca de hades, por el camino perdió a dos de sus amigos y ahora realiza el viaje solo. No se detiene ni un segundo a descansar, su deseo es terminar con la guerra cuanto antes para que la tierra vuelva a estar en paz…

Tenma_ debo darme prisa, creo que no falta demasiado…_Pegaso corría por el bosque cuando de repente vio como empezaban a caer flores.

Tenma_ ¿eh? Que son estas flores de donde salen._ el caballero se detuvo por un momento, un cosmos violáceo y negruzco empezó a envolver al bosque y al propio caballero. Los ojos de Pegaso quedaron inexpresivos, reflejaban vacío. De entre las sombras y el cosmos violáceo aparecieron dos siluetas negras que reían. Pegaso veía nublado y no pudo apreciar de quienes se trataban. Oneiros sacó una rama onírica con flores como las que fueron durmiendo a Pegaso tocando con ella ligeramente su cabeza para que quedara sumido por fin en un profundo sueño. El de bronce no pudo hacer nada ante aquello y cayó dormido al suelo.

Oneiros_ demasiado fácil.

Ikelos_no entiendo porque no hemos ganado en anteriores guerras santas, parece que el rendimiento del enemigo está bajando con el paso de los miles de años. Esta vez la victoria será nuestra.

Cuando los dioses decidieron volver al mundo onírico para comunicar el éxito a su señor Hypnos, el propio Hypnos se comunicó con Oneiros mediante la mente.

Voz de Hypnos_ Oneiros, traed también el cuerpo de Pegaso, es mejor que lo tengamos nosotros para evitar problemas mayores. Llevadlo a Morfia , Morfeus se encargara de él.

Oneiros le comunico el mensaje a su hermano.

Oneiros_ Ikelos, cojamos a Pegaso, llevemos su cuerpo a Morfia.

Ikelos_¿cómo?

Oneiros_ Hypnos acaba de comunicármelo. Quiere tener el cuerpo de Pegaso cerca como prevención.

Ikelos_ está bien.

Ikelos se acercó al caballero de Pegaso y lo cogió echándoselo a un hombro. A continuación, Oneiros abrió el portal hacia el mundo onírico.

Ikelos_ con lo fácil que sería descuartizarte, tienes suerte de que Hypnos te quiera tener como pieza de trofeo en el mundo onírico. Si por mi fuera te haría trocitos y servirías de aperitivo a cerbero._comentaba el dios al inconsciente Pegaso mientras avanzaba con su hermano al mundo onírico.

El cid se detuvo unos minutos para tranquilizarse, centrarse en la misión y esperar a que los cosmos de Hypnos y Phantasos se alejaran.

Cid_ Comenzaré a buscar a Sisifo. Phantasos no me llegó a contar nada de cómo funciona su mundo al haber aparecido Hypnos. Tendré que arreglármelas solo, no supondrá un problema para mí._ comento el de capricornio seguro de sí mismo.

El dorado abandonó fantasía y se encontró con una sala enorme. El centro de la sala tenía una estrella de cinco puntas que iluminaba el oscuro suelo, símbolo de caminos se abrían en la sala: uno se dirigía hacia los aposentos de Hypnos y los otros cuatro a las zonas de los respectivos dioses del sueño.

El Cid se encontraba en el centro de la sala.

Cid_Seguramente Hypnos y Phantasos caminaron hacia Morfia. Este lugar es siniestro, parece una especie de cementerio de almas, en cada pasillo hay puertas. Cada puerta por lo que pude observar pertenece al sueño de una persona…hay millones. Es un cruel destino acabar soñando para siempre mientras tu cuerpo se pudre. No acabo de creerme que Phantasos se dedique a esto, conmigo no parece ser la clase de persona que pudiera hacer esto. Voy a investigar en Morfia hasta encontrar la puerta del sueño de Sisifo. Espero que Hypnos no le ponga la mano encima o se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

Cuando el cid investigó un poco la sala, encontró el pasillo de Morfia, había una inscripción grabada en griego en la puerta , decía: "héroes y monarcas son los privilegiados de los sueño de Morfia".La puerta de Morfia estaba custodiada por dos enormes estatuas de reyes que hincaban sus espadas en el suelo. Los reyes tenían la mirada pérdida y ambas esculturas estaban rodeadas de unas flores que sin saber cómo, crecían allí. El Cid fue a acariciar una flor y se le cerraron levemente los ojos, rápidamente retiro la mano y en unos instantes volvió a estar bien de nuevo.

Cid_ estas flores…seguramente sean las causantes de millones de sueños que aquí se producen. Sera mejor evitarlas._ dedujo el caballero.

Grandes antorchas recorrían las paredes de los pasillos de Morfia alternándose con preciosas, y enormes estatuas de reyes y héroes. Las estatuas custodiaban las puertas de los sueños, rodeadas de centenares de flores que era mejor evitar como pudo comprobar el cid.

El dorado caminaba sigiloso, se escondía por las estatuas ya que Morfeus no debía de andar muy lejos. El caballero de oro comenzó a sentir un enorme cosmos, era el de Hypnos que se acercaba y, sentía un cosmos menor, sería el de Phantasos.

Cid_ será mejor ocultarme tras esta estatua, quiero escuchar de que pueden estar hablando y si es necesario intervendré.

El caballero se arrodillo tras una estatua de un rey y bajo su cosmos al mínimo a pesar de que tenía como protección el aura espectral que Phantasos le concedió para pasar desapercibido por el mundo onírico.

Los dos dioses se aproximaban por Morfia, Phantasos todavía iba agarrada de la mano de Hypnos.

Hypnos_ no es fantástico observar los sueños de millones de personas. Sus sueños, hechos realidad a cambio de la putrefacción de sus cuerpos. Yo no veo nada de malo en ello, creo que les hacemos incluso un favor._ presumía el dios del sueño.

Phantasos_ si…fantástico…

Hypnos_ ocurre algo…últimamente no estas igual. Te ha tenido que ocurrir algo ¿Me lo vas a contar?

Hypnos detuvo su paso y soltó de la mano a la diosa, esta se cruzó de brazos y empezó a mirar las puertas de Morfia mediante un paso dios del sueño la miraba extrañado.

Hypnos_¿y bien?

Phantasos_ es que…me frustra un poco que en todas las guerras santas atenea se alce con la victoria. Espero que esta vez sea la definitiva_ mintió la diosa estando preocupada realmente por su caballero.

Hypnos_jajajaja, mi querida Phantasos, además de ser bella se preocupa por el éxito de la misión. Eres toda una joya. A se me olvidaba, estaba tan centrado deleitándome con tus curvas que se me olvido comunicar a Oneiros que trajeran el cuerpo de Pegaso. Enseguida le envío el mensaje._ El dios cerro los ojos y se concentró para enviar el mensaje a Oneiros.

La diosa aprovecho para mirar por los alrededores a ver si encontraba al caballero de capricornio. La mujer miraba intranquila esperando que no hiciera ninguna locura. Paseo por los pasillos de Morfia intentando aparentar tranquilidad delante de Hypnos y pudo ver como desde una enorme escultura su caballero se asomaba y le hacía gestos de que se largara de allí.

La diosa afirmó disimuladamente con la cabeza y volvió paseando de nuevo al lado de Hypnos.

Hypnos_ ya está, encontraron a Pegaso y traerán su cuerpo a Morfia. Me encanta que los planes salgan rápido y bien.

El Cid abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquello. Debía permanecer allí hasta que trajeran el cuerpo de Pegaso para poder encontrarse con él.

Hypnos_ Esta puerta es la encargada de su sueño, permanecerá junto a la puerta del alma de Sisifo.

El cid se asomó para ver por donde quedaban las puertas y acercarse cuando los dioses abandonaran Morfia.

Cid (pensamiento)_ tranquilos,os sacare de esta, tened paciencia.

Hypnos_ Ya está querida, ven vamos a mis aposentos allí esperaremos a Oneiros e Ikelos.

Phantasos_ si mi señor._Phantasos agarró de nuevo la mano a Hypnos y el dios no pudo evitar mirarla con una sonrisa sabiendo que todo estaba saliendo según lo previsto. Los dos dioses caminaron hasta salir de Morfia y cerrar sus puertas tras ellos.

Cuando el Cid decidió salir colocándose en frente de las puertas de los sueño de Tenma y Sisifo…empezó a notar otro cosmos que hizo que tuviera que volver a esconderse de nuevo tras una estatua.

Cid (pensamiento)_ así no avanzare nunca…es normal que esta zona sea la más paciencia es una virtud.

Morfeus se fue acercando a vigilar el alma de Sisifo.

Morfeus_ todo en orden,mmmm parece que el alma de Tenma ya está sumida en un profundo sueño. Descansa en paz para toda la eternidad caballero de Pegaso jajajaja.

Mientras el dios veía divertido los sueños de Tenma y Sisifo, un portal se abrió apareciendo sus hermanos con el cuerpo de Pegaso.

Ikelos_ mira Morfeus , te traemos una nueva escultura, siéntete afortunado jejejeje_ decía el dios de fobia mientras descendía hasta hacer pie con el cuerpo de Pegaso en su hombro.

Oneiros_ Hypnos me ordenó traerlo hasta aquí para mayor seguridad.

Morfeus_ de acuerdo, lo colocare presidiendo la puerta de su sueño. Ardo en deseos de que Hypnos le comunique la noticia a nuestro señor hades.

Oneiros_ Deberíamos de ir a comunicárselo a Hypnos , a estas alturas sabrá que ya llegamos y estará esperando a que nos reunamos con él.

Ikelos_ deacuerdo vayamos ya, seguro que Phantasos se encuentra con él.

Oneiros_ ¿vienes Morfeus?.

Morfeus_ no debería de ir, no puedo moverme de Morfia, tengo muchas almas importantes que vigilar, sería un caos si sucede algo y no estoy protegiendo la zona.

Ikelos_ siempre tan preocupado hermano, no va a ocurrir nada, disfruta un poco de la victoria. Por lo menos vayamos todos a comunicarle la noticia a Hypnos.

Morfeus_ está bien pero que sea rápido.

Ikelos_ a veces eres demasiado responsable, tanto que frustras. Entre tú y las tonterías de Phantasos voy a acabar loco.

Oneiros_ ya estás loco.

Ikelos_ pues un poco más de lo normal.

Los 3 dioses disfrutaban del éxito y fueron a celebrarlo comunicando la grandiosa noticia al dios del sueño.

Cid(pensamiento)_ el destino ha querido darme esta oportunidad. Deberé aprovecharla, en que sueño me introduzco en el de Tenma o en el de Sisifo…

El cid aprovecho para salir al pasillo y se quedó en frente de las dos puertas.

Cid_ Sera más coherente que encuentre a Pegaso, su cuerpo está aquí a diferencia del de Sisifo. _el caballero de oro se lanzó hacia la puerta de Pegaso entrando en su sueño.

Los tres dioses abrieron las puerta de los aposentos de Hypnos allí el dios del sueño se encontraba tomando el té con Phantasos.

Hypnos_ Buen trabajo. Estoy orgulloso de vosotros y, estoy seguro de que hades estallara al oír tan buena noticia.

Oneiros_ gracias mi señor_ comentó el dios disimulando la alegría y haciendo la correspondiente reverencia al igual que sus hermanos.

Hypnos_ en cuanto le comunique la noticia a Hades os lo hare saber.

Oneiros_ si mi señor, esperaremos hasta entonces.

Hypnos_ Podéis marcharos a vuestros correspondientes puestos.

Los 4 dioses fueron a abandonar la sala del trono de Hypnos cuando Ikelos se detuvo.

Hypnos_Ikelos, tienes algo más que añadir._ decía el dios levantándose de su silla de mármol que se encontraba en el balcón y esperando a que el de fobia comenzara a hablar.

Ikelos_si...hay algo más que debería saber._ El dios de fobia saco un pañuelo impregnado en sangre y lo levanto delante de los ojos de Hypnos.

Las pupilas de los ojos de Phantasos se hicieron pequeñas al ver el trozo de la capa del caballero de capricornio con el que limpió sus heridas en el bosque.

Hypnos_¿Un trozo de tela?_ el dios del sueño, no entendía nada.

Ikelos_ cuando fuimos a buscar a Pegaso, encontramos el lugar donde el caballero de oro cayó después de que le lanzara con mi ataque. Estuve estudiando la zona y parece que alguien…lo ayudo._dijo el dios mirando a Phantasos con sospecha.

Hypnos_habla claro Ikelos, explicate.

Ikelos_Quien debería de hablar claro es Phantasos, no yo.

Phantasos se quedó helada. Estaba en serios problemas, todos sus hermanos e Hypnos estaban allí. Tenía que hacer el papel de su vida para que siguieran creyéndola o tendría serios problemas.

Phantasos_ No sé qué insinúas Ikelos, sabes perfectamente que acabe con su vida._ contesto rápidamente la diosa.

Ikelos_ ¿Porque no lo remataste en su momento? seguía vivo, si le hubieras rematado no hubiera llegado hasta el mundo onírico. Como sabemos que no estas usando un sucio truco…_seguía culpando el de fobia hasta que Hypnos le interrumpió.

Hypnos_¡CALLAOS!_ gritó cabreado el dios del sueño mientras se levantaba indignado.

El dios se acercó a los 4 dioses que discutían.

Hypnos_ volved a vuestras posiciones que es donde debéis estar._ ordenó el dios.

Los 4 dioses hicieron su correspondiente reverencia y se dirigieron hacia la salida.

Hypnos_ Phantasos, tu quédate un momento._ dijo el dios mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba como los 3 dioses salían por la puerta mientras que Phantasos, detenía su paso como ordenó.

Phantasos se quedó helada, el último en salir fue Ikelos que cerró la puerta mientras miraba a su hermana con maldad en los ojos seguido de una ligera risotada. Sabía que se encontraba en serios problemas.

Phantasos(pensamiento)_maldito Ikelos…en cuanto pueda le estrangulare._ se quejaba la diosa.

Los 3 dioses desaparecieron y solo quedaron Hypnos y ella.

Hypnos_Phanasos….Phantasos…Phantasos…mi querida Phantasos…_la nombraba el dios en forma de negación , acercándose a la diosa con una sonrisa sensual e irónica hasta encontrarse delante de ella.

La diosa estaba nerviosa pero al ver como el dios la trataba se fue tranquilizando un poco. El dios le acaricio su melena y le sonría con una dulzura increíble. Se le acercó besando su frente y abrazándola entre sus brazos. La diosa no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo y no era capaz de reaccionar, estaba impactada por que sus hermanos sospechaban de ella y no entendía nada de la actual actitud de de forma teatral para luego acabar soltando una frase:

Hypnos_Phantasos…no me digas que voy a tener que matarte…_afirmo al dios con voz firme y a la vez suave, tan suave y terrorífica que le ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

Phantasos horrorizada se separó de Hypnos y le miró con expresión de horror. El dios del sueño cambio su expresión de dulzura a la de odio , agarró del pelo a la mujer y la golpeó en uno de los laterales de la cara haciéndola caer al suelo.

Hypnos_no se si mataste o no a ese caballero, pero tus hermanos han recogido demasiada información, y no me ha gustado lo que he escuchado._ afirmo el dios del sueño viendo como la diosa permanecía en el suelo e intentaba incorporarse de nuevo. El dios se agachó y la ayudó a levantarse agarrándola de la melena y tirando hacia arriba violentamente. Un rodillazo alcanzo la boca del estómago de la diosa, encorvándose y abriendo los ojos de par en par por el impacto. EL dios la golpeo una vez más en la cara, esta vez dándola una patada. El dios le agarró violentamente del brazo lanzándola a su cama.

La diosa sangraba en la boca y sus ojos parecían estar sin vida, prácticamente esperaba la muerte, tenía la sensación de que allí no iba a salir con vida.

Hypnos_ eres una maldita zorra…que viste en ese caballero discapacitado para tener que ayudarle. No me digas que es amor…_ pregunto el dios mientras veía como phantasos no respondia a la pregunta y miraba perdida al suelo.

Hypnos_eres ridícula, nunca debería de haber tenido una mujer en mis filas. Eres una diosa patética al igual que voy a destrozar, no deberías de haber intentado engañarme.

El dios Hypnos vestía una túnica negra con los bordes bordados en hilo dorado. No dudo en quitarse la túnica y permanecer desnudo frente a la diosa. Phantasos intentó huir de la cama pero apenas le dio tiempo porque el dios del sueño se encontraba encima suya agarrándola por los brazos contra la cama.

Hypnos_te hare olvidar a ese _ le dijo con odio e ira en los ojos mientras reía sádicamente. De los ojos de la diosa caían unas lágrimas, no podía evitar llorar sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir, estaba a punto de ser violada y solo pensaba en que su caballero viniera a ayudarla, pero eso…no ocurrió…él no estaba allí…

El dios mediante un chasquido de dedos hizo desaparecer la armadura de la diosa. Ella le miró fijamente con una mirada que reflejaba odio y frustración.

Hypnos_tienes ganas de matarme ¿verdad…?

Phantasos_ Eres despreciable…_le dijo la diosa lanzándole un escupitajo en la cara a la altura de la boca.

El dios no dudo en relamer el escupitajo. Hypnos abrió sus piernas y la empezó a penetrar violentamente.

Hypnos_Te está gustando furcia, te voy a penetrar hasta destrozarte por dentro._ le decía el dios al oído mientras la diosa miraba al techo sin mostrar ningún sentimiento. En esos momentos la diosa era peso muerto, rezaba porque aquello acabara lo antes posible y era incapaz de disimular las lágrimas. Estaba sintiendo dolor, el dios realizaba los movimientos con extremada violencia y no paraba de reírse de ella mientras la destrozaba física y mentalmente.

Hypnos_ ya casi estoy terminando mi pequeña zorra._ Dijo el dios a punto de esparcirse dentro de la diosa. El dios saco su miembro de la diosa y se esparció encima de ella mientras se seguía riendo de su situación.

Hypnos_¿Te llegaste a acostar con el…?

Phantasos permanecía con la mente nublada, no era capaz de responder. El del sueño la agarró de la melena levantándola y la empezó a dar guantazos en la cara.

Hypnos_¡ que respondas!¡ te acostaste con él en mis dominios verdad zorra! te golpearé y te violaré hasta que la vida abandone tu cuerpo._ Comentaba a gritos el dios con una furia y violencia que hacían que los aposentos temblasen.

La diosa ,cada vez estaba más débil, esperaba su muerte y solo recordaba los momentos que paso con su caballero dorado en sus aposentos, aquellos fueron los momentos más mágicos de su vida y quería recordarlos antes de morir.

Phantasos_ yo….le ayude….sentía que debía de hacerlo…es difícil de explicar…entiendo que quiera destruirme porque se siente decepcionado y traicionado, no se preocupe asumo mi muerte_ después de esto la diosa tosió y escupió sangre de los golpes que Hypnos le había dado.

Hypnos_...te has sincerado, eso me gusta, pero tranquila no voy matarte. Tampoco creo que acabaras con ese caballero si tanto parece que lo aprecias. Me gustaría ver su cara al verte en este estado. Te encerrare en una jaula y la pondré en mitad del mundo onírico para que todos los espectros te vean asi, humillada, destrozada…cuando a mí me plazca te golpeare y te violare las veces que haga falta para que nunca lo olvides…tus hermanos podrán intervenir si quieren también o cualquier espectro del inframundo. Nadie engaña a Hypnos en su cara y no recibe castigo Phantasos.

Phantasos_...te matare…._miro fijamente la diosa con valor y odio al dios del sueño.

Hypnos_jajajajajajajajaja …antes de decir eso, deberías de analizar la situación en la que te encuentras y…descubrirás que te equivocas._ comento el dios mientras se vestía con su túnica negra de nuevo.

El dios del sueño llamo a dos espectros con un chasquido de dedos para que entrasen en sus aposentos.

Hypnos_ lleváosla, atadla dentro de una jaula y colocarla en mitad de la sala del mundo onírico para que todo el mundo sepa que ocurre si se me traiciona. No la alimentéis, ni la deis de beber…quiero que ese caballero se la encuentre en el peor estado posible.

De la frente de los dos espectros cayeron gotas de sudor al ver el estado de la diosa, no se esperaban que Phantasos traicionara a Hypnos. Los espectros la agarraron cada uno de un brazo y se la llevaron de la sala del trono.

Hypnos (pensamiento)_será un buen cebo para atraer a ese caballero. Estoy seguro de que intentará liberar a sus amigos pero…no me importa enfrentarme a todos ellos, yo solo me basto para darles un eterno descanso, esta vez sin sueños…

En la sala central los espectros encerraron a Phantasos en una pequeña jaula lo justo para que ella entrase, la ataron de los dos brazos y las piernas abandonándola allí.

La mujer se quedó sola en la oscuridad, cuando dentro de su debilidad pudo escuchar unos pasos. Era su hermano Ikelos que se acercó a la jaula riéndose de su situación.

Ikelos_jejeje que aspecto más horrible tienes hermana, y yo que no quería sospechar de ti, Oneiros tenía razón…siento mucho haberte delatado, pero no quería que pusieras en peligro nuestro éxito. Si encuentro a tu amado caballero le cortare todas las extremidades que le faltan.

Phantasos_te va a matar…..¡TE VA A MATAR!_ grito con furia como pudo.

Ikelos_¿cómo la última vez? jajajaja Hypnos te ha hecho tanto daño que deliras, pobrecita…_acabo el dios riéndose mientras volvía a fobia.

La mujer permaneció dentro de la jaula cubierta de sangre con los ojos nublados y congelándose de frio al no tener nada de ropa encima. El mundo onírico era un lugar donde nunca hacía calor, las estructuras de mármol hacían del lugar un sitio frio. La mujer…solo repetía en su mente una y otra vez una frase: "mátalos a todos…caballero…mi caballero…."


	6. Volviendo a la realidad

Entendiendo sentimientos

El Cid comenzó a caminar por las profundidades del sueño de Tenma. Todo parecía muy tranquilo como era de esperar ya que los sueños de los dioses y héroes eran los más especiales y los que reflejaba el triunfo, victoria y sobre todo...la paz. Para el de capricornio fue fácil entender porque las personas quedaban atrapadas en los sueño para toda la eternidad. El lugar que estaba soñando Tenma transmitía esa paz y tranquilidad, sin restos de hostilidad mirase por donde mirase, básicamente, lo único que han deseado los caballeros de Pegaso durante milenios de guerra santa.

El Cid pudo descubrir como de entre una luz intensa aparecía un poblado al que se adentró sin dudarlo, debió de ser donde el caballero de Pegaso se crio cuando era tan solo un niño.

El poblado era lo bastante grande como para perderte en él, todos los hogares que se extendían a lo largo de las calles estaban hechos de madera y piedra. El tamaño y materiales de las casas cambiaba según el poder adquisitivo que tuvieran las familias, pero el grupo que más abundaba era el nivel medio-pobre. Aun así, era una aldea que transmitía alegría a pesar de tener un alto porcentaje en pobreza. Se podía apreciar a una gran multitud de personas compartiendo comida y dándose las gracias los unos a los otros. El caballero pasaba entre medias de la gente y parecía no llamar en absoluto la atención, como si no estuviera allí, de hecho, no tendría que estar allí. Su estatura, su grave herida y su brillante armadura dorada pasaron desapercibidas.

Cid_ es extraño, observo mucha pobreza, pero las personas parecen compartir para que nadie se quede sin necesidades básicas…los ricos dando todo lo que pueden a los pobres. Estoy seguro de que en realidad esto no era así, es solo el mundo que Morfeus le está haciendo creer que existe. Malditos…aprovecharse de los sueños de los demás de esa forma, no tienen derecho. Tengo que buscar a Tenma, deduzco que este debe ser el poblado donde él vivía…ahora ya no existe, pero él debe de haberse hecho creer así mismo que toda la guerra santa es una pesadilla. Tengo que convencerle de alguna forma de que lo que está viviendo no es real…será difícil después de lo que estoy viendo.

El de capricornio anduvo por todo el poblado, cada vez más asombrado de la generosidad del pueblo, no había visto ni una expresión de frustración, tristeza u odio entre los aldeanos. Cuando por fin se acercó a las afueras del poblado, pudo ver una enorme extensión de campo que desaparecía en el horizonte, era uno de los paisajes más bellos que el cid había podido apreciar.

El campo parecían los mismísimos campos elíseos: suelo de terciopelo verde, frondosa zona boscosa que transmitía frescura al adentrarte en ella, millones de colores producido por la cantidad de flores que crecían allí, un cielo azul, el más azul que nunca había visto presidido por una bola de fuego que desprendía un calor suave.

Mientras el Cid observaba todo poniendo el rostro aún más serio al saber que todo era una farsa, pudo escuchar las risas de unos niños. Parecían estar pasándoselo bien, distinguió tres figuras corriendo a lo lejos alrededor de un gran árbol y se fue acercando. Según se aproximaba no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, eran ni más ni menos que la señorita Atenea, la mismísima rencarnación de Hades y el propio Tenma en su juventud.

Cid_ Allí esta…sabía que estaría con esa compañía, como era de esperar. Me será difícil convencerle de todo esto._ Se dijo a sí mismo cogiendo aire y expulsándolo de golpe, signo de que convencerle de aquello no iba a ser fácil.

En el santuario, concretamente en el templo de sagitario, una diosa caminaba de un lado a otro reflejando nerviosismo en cada paso. Su largo pelo malva se separaba de la espalda y volaba al viento de la velocidad a la que caminaba, solo se podía escuchar su caminar chocando contra el brillante suelo del templo, tan brillante que si mirabas podías reflejarte en el cómo en un espejo.

Atenea_ Maldita sea, esto no está marchando como debería. El cid tiene que estar sufriendo complicaciones, espero que no le ocurra nada malo. Sisifo está sumido en un profundo sueño y ahora Tenma ha sucumbido a los poderes de Hypnos. Tengo que derrotar a Hypnos pero para ello debo deshacerme antes del clan del sueño. _se comentaba a sí misma en voz alta intentando pensar en algo mientras seguía paseando nerviosa. La mujer no dudo en observar la pulsera de flores que ella y Tenma tenían en sus muñecas desde la su pronta juventud y sonrió al mirarla con nostalgia. Mientras la observaba, una idea surgió en su cabeza. Tal vez podría comunicarse con Sisifo a través de su cuerpo o con Tenma a través de esa pulsera que tanto sentimiento albergaba para ambos. Pero ella era consciente de que el mundo onírico estaba a un nivel muy profundo incluso para la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría.

La diosa se detuvo en seco mirando el cuerpo del caballero de sagitario que permanecía allí, inmóvil y arrodillado. No dudo en acercarse a él con tristeza en sus ojos, en esos momentos no tenía por qué disimular esa tristeza debido a que no había nadie delante suya. No tenía por qué reflejar fortaleza aunque solo fuera por unos instantes a modo de desahogo. Atenea sufría con cada perdida y a veces sentía que necesitaba su tiempo para llorar a los suyos, pero, debido a la posición que ocupaba como diosa apenas tenía tiempo.

Con sus ojos mojados por las lágrimas busco los ojos cerrados del de sagitario arrodillándose ante él, habiendo dejado el cetro a un lado, rodeando su rostro con sus suaves y delicadas manos. El de sagitario era un joven atractivo, para los ojos de Shasa… tal vez el más atractivo, aunque ella no pensó en ello en ningún momento, simplemente lo sentía así, su compañía era la más cálida, diferente a la del resto de caballeros. Empezó a notar como el corazón le latía mas fuerte viendo el rostro del joven, todavía se acordaba del triste momento en el que se la llevaba, pero con el tiempo estar a su lado no estaba del todo mal, nada mal.

Observo sus labios y en un acto desesperado fue a fundirlos con los suyos con la esperanza de hacerlo volver del mundo onírico. Al empezar a besarlo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos a causa de los sentimientos que sentía hacia él, le rozaba los labios con suavidad y se los volvía a besar con suaves e inocentes besos hasta juntar su frente con la suya cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Se comenzó a concentrar en sentir su alma sin separar los labios de los suyos. El rubor de sus mejillas destacaba con el verde de sus ojos mientras empezaba a hacer conexión con el alma de Sisifo. La mujer sabía que era difícil porque en cualquier momento podía ser detectada infiltrándose en el sueño de Sisifo, pero no tenía nada que perder y decidió arriesgarse concentrando su cosmos al máximo y rodeando con su cosmos al cuerpo de Sisifo.

Atenea (pensamiento)_ No quiero perder a nadie más…no quiero perderte. Sisifo, Cid, Tenma…contáis con todo mi apoyo y confianza, no muráis.

La diosa pudo encontrar el sueño de Tenma y no espero un segundo para adentrarse en él. Cuando entro pudo verse siendo niña jugando con Tenma y Alone.

No pudo evitar dejarse llevar unos instantes por las emociones que sentía al ver como Alone y Tenma sonreían y se sentaban bajo un árbol. Tenma la invitaba a sentarse con él para admirar el cuadro que pintaba Alone. Ella le sonrió de forma disimulada y se sentó sobre sus piernas frente a ellos.

La diosa enseguida quiso hablar a Tenma pero algo hizo que se detuviera un instante. Pudo apreciar un destello dorado que se dirigía hacia donde ellos estaban. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. El caballero de capricornio estaba vivo y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban los 3 niños. La niña salió corriendo con unas ganas tremendas de abrazar al caballero del que hacia un tiempo no sabía nada pero supo mantener la compostura.

Atenea comenzó a levantarse y le comunico a los chicos que enseguida se reunía con ellos saliendo de manera agitada por donde venía el de capricornio. Según se acercaba a el no pudo evitar acelerar más el paso hasta que por fin lo tuvo delante. La cara de Atenea reflejaba una alegría intensa, no se esperaba su presencia en el sueño y pregunto enseguida al de capricornio.

Atenea_ Cid, soy yo Atenea, he podido conectarme con el sueño de Pegaso a través de la pulsera que ambos tenemos gracias al alto valor sentimental que supone para ambos. Estoy comunicándome contigo gracias a Sisifo que también se mantiene en el mundo onírico.

El cid, a pesar de ser un hombre frio, orgulloso y solitario no pudo evitar cambiar su expresión ante lo que acababa de salir de la boca de la pequeña.

Cid_Atenea…eres tú…

Atenea_ así es, me alegra que sigas con vida…tu herida del brazo…_miro la diosa apenada

Cid_ tranquila no es nada, tengo cosas más importantes por las que preocuparme.

Atenea_ En cuanto podamos curaremos esa herida. Rápido tenemos que hacer entrar a Tenma en razón.

Cid_su cuerpo preside la puerta de su sueño en Morfia, no deben de tardar mucho en detectarnos y expulsarnos del sueño. Debemos darnos prisa. Tenemos que salvar a Sisifo, Tenma y Phantasos antes de que sea demasiado tarde y acabar con los dioses del sueño.

Atenea_¿phantasos?_Pregunto la diosa muy intrigada.

Al cid le entraron ganas de aniquilarse a sí mismo por la estupidez que acababa de salir por su boca. Clavo su mirada a la de la diosa que le miraba intrigada, él tenía con una mezcla de nerviosismo y bloqueo al no saber que responder. El de capricornio decidió decir la verdad, sin acabar de decirla del todo para permanecer aliviado.

El cid_ Phantasos es una mujer que me salvo de una posible muerte sin conocerme de nada. Pertenece al clan del sueño, es la diosa de la phantasia. Ella hizo que pudiera estar donde me encuentro ahora y le debo mucho aunque me cueste reconocerlo. Nunca he recibido la ayuda de nadie y siempre la he negado siendo duro, pero hay veces que ayudándonos unos a otros… parece que es todo…más fácil_ Se sinceró el caballero hacia su diosa sin llegar a explicarle que había sido algo más que una ayuda. Unas gotas de sudor caían de su frente al no haberse dirigido nunca a su diosa de esa forma, tenía que expresarlo, compartirlo y dejar un poco de lado su personalidad. Aquello de alguna forma hizo que se quitara un peso de encima.

Atenea le miro de forma reconfortante, sonriendo, como siempre actuaba con todo el mundo. Elevo su brazo en esos momentos de niña, poniéndose de puntillas y le acaricio una mejilla para transmitirle tranquilidad.

Atenea_Esa mujer ha hecho mucho arriesgándolo todo. Pertenece al clan del sueño, como bien dices, de hecho se mucho sobre ellos gracias a cosas que me contaba Sisifo. Por eso Sisifo quedo encerrado en el mundo onírico, sabe demasiado sobre los dioses del sueño e Hypnos y querían deshacerse de el a toda costa. Pero…si esa mujer esta de tu lado, será un punto a favor nuestro.

Cid_ yo solo quiero salvarla al igual que a los demás, se lo merece y se lo debo. No es como sus hermanos, en el fondo sé que hay una buena mujer dentro_ con la mirada casi le podía suplicar que no acabara con ella si tenía alguna vez una oportunidad.

Atenea_ darías tu vida por ella.

El Cid no supo que decir, cualquier otro se hubiera ruborizado en esos momentos, pero él era todo un bloque de frio hielo y supo mantener su gesto intacto.

Cid_ Daria la vida por usted.

Atenea_ no hace falta que me lo digas, ya lo sé, pero no será necesario. Darás la vida por aquellos a quienes amas, pero es mejor estar vivo para protegerlos._ le comento con una dulzura increíble.

Atenea sabía muy bien que su caballero apreciaba a aquella mujer por lo que pudo escuchar y se dio cuenta de que el Cid, a pesar de ser siempre duro y frio como una roca, tenía sentimientos hacia alguien. A la diosa no le importaba, porque mientras él le debía tanto a la espectro, no pudo evitar automáticamente pensar en Sisifo de tal forma que sabía que tener sentimientos en una guerra santa suponía un grave peligro...pero el destino simplemente lo quiere así. No quiso incomodar al caballero con más preguntas y decidió centrarse de nuevo en la misión. Recuperar el sentido de Tenma.

Atenea afirmó con la cabeza tras la respuesta del Cid y comenzó a caminar hacia Tenma y Alone.

Atenea_ vamos, tenemos que hacer que Tenma entre en razón. Por cierto, tú conoces a esa mujer, yo no, espero que no intente nada y sepas controlarla ya que no pertenece a nuestro ejercito, sino al enemigo_ comento refiriéndose a Phantasos mientras se acercaban a Tenma.

Por fin llegaron al lado de Tenma y Alone, la diosa quiso actuar como actuaba cuando tenía esa edad para poder ir convenciendo poco a poco al caballero de Pegaso.

Tenma_Shasa, ven siéntate con nosotros. ¿Quién es ese hombre que te acompaña?.

Atenea_Es un amigo mío, vino a hacernos compañía.

Tenma_ si eres amigo de Shasa puedes quedarte con nosotros.

La diosa miro al cid para que el caballero asintiera con la cabeza y así lo hizo. Los dos se sentaron formando un círculo entre los cuatro.

Atenea_ Tenma… no notas algo raro.

Tenma_ que debería de notar, estamos todos aquí disfrutando de una tarde estupenda, no tengo que notar nada_ dijo el de Pegaso apoyando su espalda en un árbol que tenía detrás y llevándose los brazos detrás de su cabeza a modo de despreocupación.

Shasa_ Lo que está ocurriendo no es real.

Atenea_ que dices, hace un momento reías conmigo y ahora de repente te preocupas tanto. Oye tu que le has dicho para que este así de preocupada._ exclamo el de Pegaso mirando con cierta molestia al de capricornio.

El Cid quiso responder rápidamente, estaba harto de estar allí y quería decirle a Tenma todo directamente para acabar con tantas tonterías, sentía que perdían el tiempo. Pero cuando quiso dejarle todo claro a Tenma, Atenea intervino cortándole.

Atenea_El me protege Tenma, como lo haces tú. Hemos venido para sacarte de esta pesadilla, es un sueño…tu pueblo ya no existe, Alone es el mismísimo Hades, yo soy la diosa de la guerra y tú el legendario caballero de Pegaso._Atenea se acercó a Tenma y se arrodillo a su lado acariciándole la mano a modo de consuelo mientras el caballero asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

Tenma_No….NO….mientes._dijo con molestia retirando la mano de Atenea.

Atenea_es real Tenma, todavía podemos salvar al mundo pero tienes que despertar de la realidad…DESPIERTA PARA QUE ESTE SUEÑO PUEDA VOLVER A SER POSIBLE._ grito la diosa viendo como Tenma abría los ojos como platos después de esa última frase desesperada de Atenea.

Mientras Tenma se sentía conmocionado por lo que estaba escuchando y Atenea le miraba deseando que reaccionara, el Cid desvió levemente el sentido de sus ojos hacia Alone, mirándolo fijamente.

El joven seguía pintando su cuadro ignorando la conversación de Atenea y Tenma. Su flequillo rubio le tapaba los ojos de forma que la mitad de su rostro se veía ensombrecido. El de capricornio observo como su mano se comenzó a tensar y partió el pincel sobre el cuadro.

De repente, el cielo que antes era azul celeste se volvió de negro encapotándose con una gran tormenta, las flores se marchitaron quedando el terreno seco y arenoso, los arboles desnudos, aves caian muertas del cielo…Todo pareció volverse una pesadilla.

Los tres comenzaron a observar anonadados como el paisaje cambio en cuestión de segundos.

Alone_ esto en realidad sí que sería un sueño.

Tenma/cid/atenea_ ¡¿eh?!_y miraron rápidamente a Alone.

Alone_ Esto es lo que debería ocurrir. No es maravilloso, para mi este es el paisaje más bonito existente en el universo. Tristeza…dolor…sufrimiento. Esas aves han sido salvadas y nunca más vivirán en un mundo cruel como este. La salvación le llegara a todo el mundo_ Mientras Alone pronunciaba aquellas palabras, su pelo se volvía oscuro como el carbón, mientras recogía un pequeño canario muerto del suelo.

El chico se levantó y elevo su rostro para fulminar con su mirada fría y azulada como el hielo a sus ahora enemigos.

Tenma_Alone…que dices Alone, que está ocurriendo, hace un momento no eras así…

Atenea_¡ LA REALIDAD AHORA ES ASI, TU PUEDES CAMBIARLA, DESPIERTA TENMA!.

El Cid preocupado por la situación empujo a Tenma que se acercaba demasiado a Alone y realizo un corte con excalibur que corto la comunicación por unos instantes entre Alone y ellos. Pudo recoger con su brazo a atenea y corrió para adentrarse en el bosque.

Cid_ ¡VAMOS TENMA LEVANTA, SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!.

Atenea_ AL BOSQUE CID, VE AL BOSQUE.

El Cid , Tenma y Atenea corrieron al bosque adentrándose en él. La diosa le indicaba direcciones a seguir sin saber muy bien a donde les quería llevar. Cuando por fin dejaron a Alone detrás, acabaron llegando a un pequeño claro.

En aquel claro presidia una figura de otro caballero de oro, se trataba de sisifo. La diosa se bajó de la protección del Cid y corrió agarrando de la mano a Tenma hacia sisifo.

Tenma_ quien es Shasa…

Atenea_ Es quien ha hecho que me convierta en quien soy ahora, una diosa protectora de la tierra y del universo. Es Sisifo de sagitario, otro caballero como él y como tú. Ayudame Tenma, te necesito…_la diosa le suplicaba que despertara con los ojos húmedos de la desesperación que sentía.

Una sombra oscura comenzó a aparecer delante de ellos, cuando se disipo se pudo observar quien había tras ella. Se trataba del mismísimo Hades con la armadura divina armado con su espada.

Los tres no pudieron evitar sentir que todo iba mal, sentir que sus piernas temblaron por unos instantes al ver semejante figura que tanta maldad y tristeza desprendía.

Atenea se colocó delante de Sísifo para proteger su cuerpo mientras el Cid hecho a un lado a Pegaso todavía sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo.

El cid_ Niño despierta de una vez…TU PUEBLO NO EXISTE , ALONE LO TRANSFORMÓ EN CENIZAS, NO PUEDES CAMBIAR EL DESTINO DE TU PUEBLO, PERO SI HACER QUE ESE CRUEL DESTINO NO LE OCURRA A LA SALVARNOS A TODOS.

Las palabras del Cid llegaron al corazón de Tenma que seguía tirado en el suelo, intentando reaccionar de entre tanta información. Hades se acercaba lentamente con su rostro ensombrecido apuntando a los héroes con su espada mientras se le dibujaba una cruel sonrisa.

Atenea no se separaba de Sísifo cubriéndole con el ancho de sus brazos estirados, el Cid no dudo en ponerse en pose de ataque delante de su diosa sabiendo que tenía pocas posibilidades.

Cid_ maldito, te llevare conmigo si hace falta.

Hades_ me llevaras…a donde caballero ignorante…_dijo el del inframundo con una voz que resonó con una potencia increíble.

El dios por fin llego a su destino y se colocó frente al caballero de capricornio, los dos eran más o menos de la misma altura y se miraron fijamente a los ojos sin complicaciones.

Hades_ Un ser tan despreciable como tú no se merecería la salvación…pero como soy un dios generoso, perdono tu debilidad caballero discapacitado…podrás morir en paz como el resto de la humanidad…

El dios elevó su espada con la intención de cortar al Cid y abrirse paso con su siguiente objetivo, Atenea. El Cid elevó su brazo simulando ser una espada para luchar en lo que podía ser su última batalla contra Hades cuando alguien se interpuso.

El de Pegaso reaccionó colocándose entre el Cid y Hades, agarrando la espada de Hades que se dirigían a la cabeza del de capricornio. Su cosmos se elevó a un nivel increíble, solo con sus dos manos desnudas pudo frenar la espada que iba a decapitar al cid.

Tenma_ tu…no eres Alone…no eres nadie…hare que mi amigo vuelva a ser como en un principio era, te expulsare de su cuerpo aunque sea lo último que haga. Ellos tienen razón, no puedo hacer nada para cambiar lo que ha ocurrido, pero si puedo corregir el presente para hacer de la tierra un lugar mucho mejor, y tu…que te haces llamar dios…no vas a impedírmelo.

Tenma fue retirando la espada del medio con sus dos manos cruzando la mirada con el dios del inframundo.

Hades_ No vas a impedirme nada…porque no podrás hacerlo._ comentaba el dios elevando su cosmos que lucía rojizo y provocando sangre en las manos de Tenma.

El de Pegaso se animó a si mismo pensando en las sonrisas de todos aquellos que habían dado la vida por un mundo de paz, por Atenea, porque él se mantuviera con vida para ayudar a a terminar con la guerra santa…Su cosmos se elevó quedando a la altura de Hades y un resplandor blanco iluminó aquel paisaje que permanecía oscuro .Atenea y el Cid cerraron los ojos de la intensidad de la luz que desprendía Tenma, a su vez, transmitía calidez y la seguridad propia de los caballeros de Pegaso. Cuando por fin pudieron abrir sus ojos, Tenma vestía una increíble armadura divina con unas alas que les cubrían y protegian por completo.

Semejante poder hizo que el sueño en el que se encontraban temblase…

En mitad de un mar de sueños donde todo se puede hacer realidad, una mujer sufre y es condenada a la humillación por haber amado a quien no debía. A ella eso le daba igual, solo sabía que en esos pocos momentos que paso con el su mundo parecía mucho mejor. No hacía nada más que recrear esos momentos en su mente, tanto los recreaba que solo podía sentir su corazón acelerarse e incluso, cuando pensaba en exceso en los momentos más íntimos, no podía evitar sentir cierta humedad entre sus piernas. No sabía si esos iban a ser sus últimos momentos ya que estaba cada vez más débil por no tener comida ni agua y decidió pensar en lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Veía pasar a vulgares espectros que solo tenían ojos para su cuerpo desnudo hasta que de entre ellos apareció uno de sus hermanos haciendo que todos salieran corriendo .Ikelos volvía a reírse de la situación de su hermana mientras que Oneiros y Morfeus, no querían saber nada y ya daban a su hermana por muerta.

Ikelos_ Hola hermana, te traigo un poco de agua._ sonreía con amabilidad irónica.

Phantasos_ deja…me….en paz….._dijo como pudo la diosa.

Ikelos_ vamos no seas terca, quiero seguir riéndome de ti, y para eso te necesito viva.

La diosa solo quería beber para desear poder ver como el caballero de capricornio le cortaba la cabeza a su hermano, así que acercó un poco la cabeza al vaso que le acercaba su hermano entre las rejas. El de fobia retiró el vaso justo cuando los labios de Phantasos deseaban que el agua llegara a su boca tirándole el agua a la cara.

Ikelos_ ups, creo que se me ha caído y…no me apetece ir a por mas hermana._ dijo con crueldad riéndose aun más al ver su cara mojada y su pelo empapado tapándole levemente los ojos. Lo poco que se podía ver de la mirada de la diosa reflejaba un odio terrible hacia su hermano.

Ikelos_ no me mires así mujer o acabare por matarte yo mismo.

Phantasos_ aprovecha cada segundo de lo que queda de tu corta vida._se revolvía en la jaula.

Ikelos_ eso te lo debería de decir yo…

Mientras los dioses deseaban matarse el uno al otro, algo hizo que ambos se miraran con los ojos abiertos como platos y con una sensación que ambos conocían. Notaron una intensa vibración que provenía de Morfia, alguien se había infiltrado en los sueños de Morfia y sabían muy bien quien podían haber sido.

Phantasos sintió un escalofrió de los pies a la cabeza al saber que podía tratarse del caballero de oro, sabía que algo estaba sucediendo y temía por su vida porque por el aura espectral no podía ser localizado a pesar de que ella misma se la implanto, y, por lo tanto, no sabia donde se podía encontrar.

Ikelos_ Alguien perturba los sueños de Morfia, Morfeus se encargara de él. Si es tu querido caballero de oro, le diré a Morfeus que me deje su cadáver para trocearlo y traértelo._ dijo el de fobia mientras se alejaba de vuelta a sus dominios.

La diosa ignoraba a Ikelos todavía conmocionada por la vibración. Una potente explosión se escuchó por todo el mundo onírico…

Morfeus corrió hacia donde estaba la vibración que se había sentido por todo el mundo onírico. Allí vio como la puerta del sueño de Pegaso se iluminó de una luz blanca para después estallar en mil pedazos como si se tratase de un frágil cristal. De entre los cristales emergió el Cid.

Morfeus_ ¡TU!_ el dios de Morfia miraba al caballero con sus ojos bien abiertos y enseñando los dientes en forma de rabia y hostilidad. No podía evitar pensar en que su hermana les había traicionado, si ella le hubiese matado aquello no hubiese ocurrido. El sueño de Pegaso había sido destruido porque el propio Pegaso había despertado del sueño. Morfeus veía al caballero de capricornio como el principal causante de aquello y no dudo en empezar a darle llevarle por donde el quería.

Morfeus_ como te atreves a entrar en mis dominios como si estuvieras por tu casa.

Cid_ tú y tus hermanos os llevasteis algo que no os pertenecía, yo vine a recuperarlo.

Morfeus_ Ya veo…pues bien, creo que tu misión de recuperar lo que te quitaron acaba aquí.

Cid_eso…son solo palabras que ya estoy harto de escuchar.

Morfeus_ Creo que no deberías de ir mucho de héroe, no estas para estar en esa posición. Si estás aquí aún con vida es por nuestra hermana. Te enseñare donde está en estos momentos…_Morfeus elevó su brazo estirándolo hacia el frente con la palma de la mano hacia arriba creando una esfera de cosmos a modo de bola mágica y enseñando al caballero la actual situación de Phantasos.

Cid_..._El Cid no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, la mujer que dio todo por él ahora estaba medio muerta muriéndose de frio, en una jaula prácticamente de su tamaño, llena de heridas, sangre y desnuda.

El caballero de capricornio apretó su puño y miro con agresividad a Morfeus.

Morfeus_jajajaja de verdad te importa…cuando te vimos por primera vez, incluso cuando Ikelos te cortó el brazo…no eras capaz de expresar ningún sentimiento y ahora sin embargo…El amor es de débiles caballero, y tu querida está pagando por su debilidad. Se merece lo que le sucede por traición. Ikelos y Oneiros descubrieron que te ayudó a recuperarte. Puedo notar el aura espectral, por eso no pudimos localizarte._ le comentaba el dios mientras se acercaba al caballero de capricornio revelando como descubrieron que Phantasos le ayudó para explicar así el actual estado de la diosa.

Cid_ Es la única persona que merece el perdón te todos vosotros. Acabareis muertos malditos asesinos y nunca volveréis a jugar con los sueño de las personas.

Morfeus_jajajaja, me encanta cuando contáis semejantes tonterías. No sé cómo tenéis el valor de amenazarnos en nuestro territorio y en inferioridad de condiciones. Dais pena. Mmmm veo que Phantasos hizo algo más…_El dios de Morfia notó como el brazo cortado del caballero estaba protegido por cosmos de Phantasos que en su momento detuvo la hemorragia.

El Cid observó como el dios le apuntó con un dedo al brazo cortado y con un gesto retiro el cosmos de Phantasos para que volviera a sangrar.

Morfeus_ jajajajaja ahora sí que morirás, mírate, solo veo el color rojo de tu sucia sangre. Pronto te desangraras y esta vez nadie está aquí para ayudarte.

Cid_ no….no necesito….A NADIE._ grito el Cid salpicando de sangre al enemigo.

El cid agitaba su brazo cortado embadurnando al dios completamente con su sangre. Acto seguido se levantó dándole la espalda y permaneció inmóvil.

Morfeus_ Idiota…estás loco, la pérdida considerable de sangre te hace delirar. Das la espalda al enemigo y me manchas con tu sucia sangre…

El cid se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, sin sentir dolor a pesar de la gran hemorragia que volvía a tener en su brazo, no sentía nada…tan solo se concentraba para elevar su cosmos al máximo. Su capa se elevó y un resplandeciente cosmos dorado rodeo al caballero.

Cid_¡Excalibur!

Morfeus_ que dices, ni si quiera lanzaste ex….ca….l….li….bur…..arggggg_ Morfeus empezó a notar la sangre del caballero cortante, tan cortante que se adentraba en su carne. El cid había transmitido excalibur a su riego sanguíneo antes de embadurnar al dios para que no pudiera rechazar su ataque y ser herido de gravedad.

Morfeus_mal…dito…._El de Morfia se arrodillo en el suelo desangrándose con trozos de armadura desprendidos y grandes cortes en todo su cuerpo.

Cid_ Te dije que no necesitaba a nadie.

Morfeus_ Desde luego que no, ni si quiera a la zorra de Phantasos…¿ verdad?.

Cid_ Que dices…

Morfeus_ le voy a estrangular su delicado cuello desde aquí y tú lo veras jajajaja.

Morfeus concentró su cosmos en la mano y empezó a apretar su puño. La fuerza que ejercía estaba siendo enviada al cuello de Phantasos estrangulándola desde la distancia.

Morfeus_ escucha como grita, si es que puedes…ya estaba medio muerta.

Cid_ MALDITO ATACAME A MIIIIIII_ el Cid desesperado fue a atacar a Morfeus cuando una bola de cosmos gigante alcanzo a Morfeus haciéndole retroceder…

Tenma_¡COMETA DE PEGASO!

Cid_¡TENMA!

Tenma_ no pensabas que te ibas a llevar tú solo la gloria. Yo le entretengo ve a rescatarla te esperare aquí, no tardes_ Le hablo Tenma más seguro que nunca y con un rostro que reflejaba poder, confianza y victoria.

Cid_ Acabemos juntos con esto.

Tenma_ NO. Puede que se este muriendo, necesitara verte. Yo aguantaré a que vengas , rápido.

Cid_ sí, no tardare.

Morfeus_ a donde te creer que vas, nadie me hace tal destrozo y se marcha sin maaaaaass_ gritaba Morfeus corriendo para asestarle un golpe fatal al cid.

Tenma se puso en frente y con sus brazos cruzados sobre la cara recibió el impacto, haciendo que uno de sus brazos sufriera más de la cuenta rompiéndole el cúbito y sangrando por la herida.

Tenma (pensamiento)_no tardes te necesito Cid…

El Cid corrió por el pasillo dejando un rastro de sangre tras de sí por la hemorragia, parecía más pálido pero también parecía no importarle, le separaban escasos metros de su diosa a la que apenas se le notaba el cosmos.

El caballero por fin se asomó por la entrada de Morfia y sus ojos se clavaron en Phantasos. No pudo evitar sentirse petrificado del horror al verla así. Como era común en el, expresaba poco, pero sus ojos transmitían una preocupación y un odio por las personas que le hicieron aquello terrible.

El Cid se acercó corriendo a la jaula y se le ocurrió embadurnarla con su sangre al igual que hizo con Morfeus para destrozarla pero…podía cortar a Phantasos si le caía algo de su sangre así que decidió hacerlo despacio cogiendo sangre con su brazo bueno y untándola en algunos barrotes.

El cid elevo el cosmos y los barrotes cedieron por excalibur. No espero ni un segundo para recoger el cuerpo de Phantasos y abrazarlo. Estaba fría, muy fría…se retiró su capa y la envolvió en ella a pesar de estar cubierta de sangre de muchas luchas y de estar rasgada. Acto seguido abrazo a la mujer apoyándosela en su cuerpo mientras permanecía sentado de rodillas.

La diosa dentro de su debilidad empezó a notar un cosmos que le daba calidez, sentía paz y que podía respirar tranquila, una sensación de estar a salvo y de calma. Cuando hizo el esfuerzo de abrir sus ojos solo pudo ver un color, dorado. Lo veía brillar y nunca pensó que el color dorado le resultara tan agradable, el color de la armadura de su amado que por fin estaba allí abrazándola.

Phantasos elevo un poco la cara para encontrarse con la del cid y pudo ver como no la miraba, se concentraba para elevar su cosmos y darla calor. La mujer hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.

Phantasos_...be…sam….ee….por….favor….

El Cid por fin bajo su mirada para encontrarse con la suya y vio como la diosa tenía la expresión de estar débil pero con una mirada muy cálida y una sonrisa gran sonrisa.

Cid_ pagaran por lo que te han hecho, a ti y a todos los que perturban con sus sueños.

Phantasos no le escucho, solo le miraba a los labios mientras pronunciaba esas palabras deseando que se juntaran con los suyos. Elevo una de sus manos para acariciarle la cara y el cid le ayudo para que le tocase. Cuando por fin su mano hizo contacto con su rostro no pudo evitar besársela cerrando los ojos para sentir su suave piel aunque ahora permanecía dañada.

Elevó más a la diosa para poder estar en una posición mejor para besarla y fue acercando sus labios a los de ella. El primer contacto que hicieron sus labios ya hicieron que los pelos de la piel de Phantasos se erizasen. Subió su brazo para agarrarse a su cuello, pero lo dejo caer una vez colocado por lo débil que estaba.

El cid la beso intensamente y los dos cerraron los ojos gozando del tacto. La capa del caballero se deslizaba de Phantasos al punto en el que faltaban milímetros para que se le vieran los pechos, la capa también dejaba ver sus piernas desnudas en su totalidad. El Cid aprovechó aquello para acariciarla suavemente comenzando desde su hombro, bajando por su brazo y acariciando una de sus piernas. La mujer sentía aquel suave tacto y disfrutaba a pesar de su débil estado. Con cualquiera esa mano seria la más afilada y cortante, pero con ella era pura suavidad, era como si la rozara con el canto no cortante de una espada con una delicadeza increíble.

El caballero se retiraba por momentos para respirar y dejar respirar a Phantasos porque estaba muy malherida, pero él tampoco debía descuidarse ya que en poco tiempo los dos permanecieron rodeados por un gran charco de sangre procedente de la hemorragia del Cid.

Cid_ te sacare de aquí , te lo prometo.

Phantasos_gra…cias…por…entrar….en…mi vida…

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el Cid la apretara contra él y la diera un beso en la frente acariciando su melena . Con aquello no podía cambiar la debilidad de la diosa, no quería que muriera nadie más. La cogió con su brazo y se la coloco recostándola en su hombro para trasladarla consigo.

Cid_ Tu hermano Morfeus va a caer pronto.

Phantasos_ mata…los…a todos…no dejes ni uno con vida.

Cid_ así será.

El Cid notaba como el cosmos de Pegaso disminuía y aceleró el paso. Antes de llegar a la zona donde se encontraba la lucha en Morfia, el Cid, dejo a Phantasos entre dos esculturas de dioses colocándola bien la capa que ahora la servía de abrigo.

Cid_ aguanta, en seguida vengo por ti, sé que eres fuerte.

Phantasos_ Yo también…. sé que eres fuerte….. y que aguantaras.

El Cid se arrodillo ante ella y le ofreció un suave beso en los labios a modo de despedida temporal que duro unos segundos, aunque para Phantasos parecieron minutos.

Cid_ vuelvo enseguida, con la cabeza de tu hermano.

La diosa no le escuchó porque aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados saboreando ese último beso, saboreándose sus propios labios que sabían a él. Cuando abrió los ojos su caballero ya se había ido a la batalla, esperando con ansia su vuelta.

Phantasos_tengo….que…ayudar…soy una diosa,…_el cosmos de Phantasos se comenzó a elevar por la frustración de verse tan débil…


	7. Curando las heridas

No sin antes vengarme

El cid corrió hacia donde se encontraba el cosmos de Pegaso. Empezó a notar como Morfeus aumentaba su cosmos y acelero aún más el paso olvidándose de su hemorragia.

Una vez allí pudo ver como Pegaso estaba en el suelo y no respondía. Su brazo estaba sangrando y parecía estar lleno de magulladuras teniendo parte de la armadura destrozada.

Cid_¡TENMA REACCIONA!.

Morfeus_ Vaya…vaya…vaya…te dio tiempo llegar para despedirte de ella, patético, de los 4 ella es la que siempre hubiese sobrado, una mujer no tiene lugar en un sitio como este. Por desgracia vas a tener que despedirte de tu amigo Pegaso también, y si no mueres, tendrás que ir despidiéndote de muchas personas, personas que han dado Y darán su vida para nada confiando en necios como tú o como en la escoria que tengo aquí delante._ dijo mirando por ultimo a Pegaso que yacía frente a Morfeus .

Cid_ No le tocaras…_dijo con una mirada afilada y cerrando su puño con fuerza.

Morfeus_ no le tocare…deja que asimile eso. Si tu intención es matarme de risa, puede que así lo consigas. Mírate, das pena._ comento el de Morfia con desprecio mirando de arriba abajo al de capricornio. Acto seguido el de Morfia levantó su pie y empezó a aplastar a Pegaso mediante pisotones en la boca del estómago.

Morfeus_ no me creo que alguien así haya dado tantos problemas en el pasado, mira como grita, ni una mujer gritaría así, esta por fin será nuestra guerra, el mundo será nuestro, Hypnos nos recompensara….Hades nos recompensara jajajajajajaja_ gritaba Morfeus sumido claramente en la locura y golpeando con más violencia a Pegaso.

El de Pegaso gritaba, estaba escupiendo sangre y el cid corrió para evitar que le propinasen un golpe fatal. El cid se lanzó sobre Pegaso y recibió un fuerte puñetazo de Morfeus.

Morfeus_os atravesare a los dos a la vez._ Morfeus encendió su cosmos y creo dos enormes bolas violáceas preparadas para acabar con la vida de los dos caballeros. Mientras Morfeus preparaba semejante ataque destructivo el cid se levantó y fue a atacar a Morfeus con el brazo enmuñonado. El de Morfia asombrado por la estupidez del cid anulo el ataque y freno con suma facilidad el brazo cortado del cid con una mano.

Morfeus_JAJAJAJAJAJAJA….jajajajaja…..esto es increíble, eres ridículo. Por lo menos atácame con el brazo que tienes entero, no con esta basura, otra vez intentas cortarme con tu sangre verdad…eso ya no sirve, te matare antes._ dijo agarrándole en el muñón y apretándole para hacerle aún más daño. El dios comenzó a manosear la herida del cid apretando y clavándole las uñas.

Morfeus_duele…verdad…grita de una puta vez…

El Cid sudaba del intenso dolor que estaba sufriendo en el brazo pero aun así no quiso mostrar debilidad delante del dios. El cosmos del caballero de capricornio comenzó a crecer y a crecer…

Morfeus_ que haces…con esa debilidad no podrás hacerme un rasguño.

El Cid levantaba el muñón agarrado por Morfeus y cuando lo tuvo dirigido hacia su cabeza, encendió una espada de cosmos que atravesó la mano de Morfeus y también, su cabeza.

Fue tan rápido que el dios todavía era capaz de hablar, pudo notar como de su brazo herido salió una hoja afilada y le atravesó la mano para luego adentrarse en su cabeza. Sabía que había perdido y que apenas le quedaban unos segundos de vida.

Morfeus_ como no lo he pensado… he…he sido….un estúpido….

Cid_ No, simplemente has estado en el bando equivocado._ acabo el Cid dándole la espalda mientras se dirigía al dios de Morfia por última vez.

El dios cayó al suelo y un gran charco de sangre inundo la sala de Cid corrió rápidamente para ayudar a Pegaso que se encontraba en el suelo.

Cid_ amigo, como te encuentras.

Tenma_ eso estuvo….genial Cid….sobreviviré_ le dijo al cid sonriendo y sabiendo que ya quedaba un dios menos.

Cid_ Tenemos que ser fuertes, Atenea saldrá victoriosa de esta guerra como siempre y yo te ayudare en lo que haga falta. Soy consciente de que eres una pieza fundamental.

Tenma_ Gracias Cid. Que paso con tu amiga.

Cid_ la deje escondida entre dos estatuas, estaba muy débil.

Tenma_ vayamos a recogerla y pensaremos alguna manera de salir de este mundo.

El Cid y Pegaso se ayudaban entre ellos, su paso no era muy rápido debido al estado en el que se encontraban. Por el camino pudieron apreciar como las puertas de los sueños de Morfia se iban apagando y millones de almas en forma de esfera lumínica de color azulado ascendían hacia el infinito. Se podía apreciar el alivio de aquellas almas que habían estado sumidas en profundos sueños y que ahora, ya eran libres. Las flores que con solo tocar la piel hacían que las personas fueran durmiéndose para siempre se marchitaban. Los pasillos de Morfia quedaron oscuros y sin vida, como si hubiesen sido abandonados hace miles de años.

Tenma_ gracias por ayudarme a salir del sueño. Fui un estúpido.

Cid_ No tienes que dármelas. Me entraron ganas de partirte la cara para que despertaras pero…atenea hizo prácticamente que despertaras.

Tenma_ Shasa…espero que se encuentre bien.

Cid_ Seguro que sí, deduzco que Sisifo fue liberado, así que su alma ha debido de volver a su cuerpo.

Tenma_ Sisifo no ha estado mucho tiempo sin su alma pero…su cuerpo tiene que estar perjudicado.

Cid_ Atenea se encargaba con su cosmos de que a Sisifo no le pasara nada.

Tenma_ ya veo…

Cid_ desde que quedo sumido en un sueño eterno por culpa de Hades se temió por su vida. Atenea debe de estar con él en estos momentos.

El cid por fin llegaba a donde se encontraba Phantasos y acelero el paso. Cuando llego la diosa ya no estaba.

Cid_ como…donde está. No es posible estaba muy débil._ Dijo el cid con la mirada perdida pensando que el resto de sus hermanos podrían estar con ella en esos momentos.

Tenma_ tranquilo, ella es una diosa, seguro que está bien. Nunca hay que subestimar a los dioses…aunque eso no va conmigo._ dijo Pegaso riendo en ese final de frase.

Cid_ Puede que sepa dónde está.

Phantasos se apoyó en una de las estatuas y se puso en pie. Le dolía todo el cuerpo pero eso no era suficiente para acabar con una diosa. Cuando por fin se pudo poner en pie agarro la capa y se la coloco a modo de vestido atándosela a un lado, acto seguido comenzó a caminar a escondidas para dirigirse a sus dominios.

Phantasos_ tengo que llegar hasta allí, podre curarme un poco las heridas y conseguir algo de ropa.

Mientras caminaba podía sentir la lucha que Morfeus tenía con los caballeros de Atenea.

La mujer sabía que todavía quedaban dos de sus hermanos y podían estar por la zona, pero lo bueno era que no la podían percibir porque su cosmos a pesar de ser el de una diosa estaba demasiado débil y ella al igual que sus hermanos sabía reducir el cosmos para no ser eso había que tener una precaucion extrema.

Phantasos_ ya casi estoy…_ la mujer por fin vio las puertas de Fantasía y se adentró en sus dominios.

Cuando la mujer abrió las puertas de sus aposentos vio todo destrozado, el último que había estado allí era el caballero de capricornio y comenzó a hacer memoria.

Phantasos_ está todo destrozado…el armario esta desintegrado por completo y solo hay extremidades por todos lados. Creo que alguien estuvo celoso aquí jijijiji_ Se reía sonrojada acordándose de que Hypnos la había tocado más de la cuenta cuando el Cid estaba escondido en sus aposentos y supo que lo estaba viendo todo.

La mujer cayo rendida sobre la cama y se detuvo unos minutos allí para recobrar el aliento, acto seguido se incorporó levantándose para abrir el agua de la bañera teniendo que sacar algunos escombros que habían caído dentro cuando el cid entro en cólera en su habitación.

Phantasos se despojó de la capa y se introdujo dentro dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

El agua se teñía roja mientras se limpiaba las heridas. Cuando por fin acabo salió de la bañera y busco desnuda algo de ropa con la que taparse. Mientras proseguía con la búsqueda de la ropa, una de las doncellas la chisto desde una esquina.

Doncella_ señorita Phantasos tssss…estoy aquí.

Phantasos se giró sorprendida y vio como de entre un hueco entre dos paredes se asomaba una doncella. No dudo en acercarse hacia ella rápidamente.

Doncella_ Señora la escuche llegar y traje algo de ropa y comida por si la necesitaba.

La diosa ardía en deseos de abrazar a la doncella pero no lo hizo , simplemente cogió una toalla y se empezó a secar.

Doncella_Puedo vendarla las heridas si quiere.

Phantasos_gracias doncella

Doncella_se…que ha traicionado a sus hermanos y a Hypnos pero…yo siempre la he sido fiel, las otras doncellas han obedecido a Hypnos y se han marchado.

Phantasos agarro la ropa que traía la doncella y la coloco en un lado, después, agarro las manos de la doncella y la miro con una dulzura con la que nunca había mirado a nadie, bueno, solo a una persona…

Phantasos_ Gracias por tu ayuda doncella, eres libre, huye de aquí, no tendrás que obedecer mis órdenes después de esto. Ya me vendo yo las heridas_ La diosa se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La doncella llena de felicidad salió corriendo de los aposentos pero no sin antes agradecerle todo a su diosa.

La diosa de la fantasia comenzó a vestirse. Lo que le trajo la doncella no era más que otro traje de doncella, pero podía servir, era mejor que pasearse desnuda por el mundo onirico. Las botas eran de armadura, altas, y también venían con unos brazaletes y una gargantilla del color de las sapuri a juego. El resto era un vestido negro con tirantes de cuello alto que le llegaba un poco antes de las rodillas.

Cuando se empezó a subir el vestido las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron de golpe. Phantasos se tapó rápidamente con el vestido subiéndoselo completamente y con el corazón en un puño pensando que podían ser sus hermanos. Su cara reflejaba sorpresa al ver como el caballero de capricornio y Pegaso aparecieron tras esa puerta.

Phantasos salió corriendo hacia el caballero de capricornio lanzándose hacia el con frustración y haciendo caer a Pegaso al suelo.

Tenma_ oye, que yo también estoy aquí bruta…eh…

Pegaso se quedó observando la escena desde el suelo. Pudo ver el deseo con el que miraba al caballero de capricornio, como le enroscaba con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y con qué pasión comenzó a besarle.

La fiereza con la que le besaba, la frialdad con la que el cerraba los ojos sin apenas inmutarse mientras acompañaba los besos que ella le daba. Se podían escuchar perfectamente sus lenguas entrelazarse y moverse entre sus bocas. La mujer empezó a emitir unos pequeños gemidos que hicieron que a Pegaso se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Cuando el cid vio como empezó a tocarle más de la cuenta, decidió apartarla sabiendo que el de Pegaso lo estaba viendo todo. Un hilo de saliva se quedó haciendo un puente entre los dos hasta que ella se separó lo suficiente para que se rompiera. La mujer agacho la mirada y miro fijamente al caballero de Pegaso. Tenma estaba sonrojado por la escena que acababa de ver y no sabía que decir, ella se agacho en cuclillas y cogió del mentón al muchacho.

Phantasos_tranquilo muchacho, sé que eres decisivo en esta guerra santa, al principio le dije al caballero de capricornio que mataría a todo aquel que no fuera el pero…después de lo que mis hermanos me han hecho solo quiero que desaparezcan._ dijo finalmente dándole un beso en la mejilla a Pegaso para que estuviera tranquilo.

Tenma_ eh…..gra….gracias….supongo que es un consuelo que no quieras matarme. Necesitamos curarnos antes de que tus hermanos vengan a por nosotros._ afirmo con prisa Pegaso.

Phantasos_ lo sé, tienes el brazo roto, déjame que lo limpie, me sobraron vendajes._la mujer se agacho y con una gasa húmeda comenzó a limpiar las heridas del caballero de Pegaso, Tenma no podía creerse aquello, una espectro les estaba ayudando y mantenía una extraña relación con el Cid, el no acababa de fiarse pero si su amigo lo hacía, él también lo haría, por algo es el más fiel a atenea.

El cid se agachó y comenzó a vendar el brazo de Pegaso mientras veía como aguantaba los gritos de dolor, por otro lado la mujer le limpiaba el rostro, los brazos y las piernas.

Phantasos_ ya estas, puedes tumbarte hasta que mis hermanos decidan venir a matarnos, todo lo que descanses será fundamental. Tienes algo de fruta en ese cuenco para reponer fuerzas y…procura no mover ese brazo.

Tenma_gracias, tendré que esperar a que vengan a intentar matarme, supongo que mientras tanto debería descansar como dices_el de Pegaso agarro una manzana del cuenco y se dejó caer en la cama para descansar un poco. Allí comenzó a comérsela mientras miraba al infinito del techo de fantasía.

Phantasos_ bueno te toca a ti caballero de capricornio._ La mujer miro al caballero de arriba abajo y vio que a pesar de sus heridas tenía un alma muy fuerte. Tenía mucho aguante y sabía que incluso algunos dioses podían estar peor en sus mismas condiciones y, todo gracias a su cabezonería, fuerza y orgullo.

Se agacho para ayudar a levantar al caballero y el Cid se giró para observarla.

Cid_ estabas muy débil, como conseguiste poder llegar hasta aquí, no lo entiendo. Ahora pareces otra.

Phantasos_ estaba tan débil que viendo mi lamentable estado, como diosa, solo podía sentir vergüenza. Lo que no entiendo yo es porque todavía no nos han atacado. Se supone que has acabado con Morfeus y lo han tenido que detectar…

Cid_lo siento mucho…

Phantasos_no sientas nada, para ellos no ha valido nada que haya sido una hermana y compañera durante miles de años. Así que para mí tampoco._Phantasos acto seguido miro a Pegaso que se había quedado adormilado, luego volvió a mirar al Cid.

Phantasos_ven, te curare las heridas en otro lugar, si vienen a atacar Fantasía lo sentiré enseguida así que no temas por tu amigo, es mejor que descanse._ la diosa abrió un portal haciendo una gran circulo que dejaba un rastro de cosmos violeta. Cuando el circulo se formó el Cid pudo ver a través de el una especie de termas. Phantasos había creado una fantasía donde poder curar más íntimamente a su querido caballero y esta, le invito a entrar.

La diosa de la fantasía y el caballero de capricornio entraron en el sueño. El Cid pudo notar un calor y una humedad reconfortante propia de las termas, aquel era un ambiente estupendo para relajarse. Phantasos observo al cid y se dio cuenta de que no se había quedado tranquilo.

Phantasos_ no te preocupes por Pegaso, está dormido y su cosmos era lo suficientemente débil como para no ser percibido, se recuperara. A nosotros tampoco podrán sentirnos si permanecemos aquí, relájate…el propio Pegaso nos avisara si hay algún problema_ acabo metiendo las manos por debajo de las hombreras de la armadura y masajeando sus hombros

Cid_ pueden matarlo mientras duerme, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Phantasos_ Yo percibo todo lo que entra en mis dominios, así que no te preocupes en serio. Quítate la armadura caballero, con ella puesta no podre curarte bien las heridas.

El cid ordeno a su armadura que se desprendiera de su cuerpo, la humedad del ambiente se encargaría de limpiar la sangre de ella.

El caballero permanecía tan solo con sus mallas violáceas, su brazo seguía sangrando y la mujer volvió a limpiar la herida con agua, haciendo que con su cosmos la sangre volviera a parar de salir.

Phantasos_ No sé si podrás aguantar perder más sangre.

Cid_ no te preocupes, no dejare este mundo tan fácilmente.

Al escuchar aquella frase la mujer abrazo a su caballero por la espalda. Metió sus brazos por debajo de los suyos y comenzó a acariciar su torso mientras hundía su cara en el negro pelo. Cuando respiraba por la nariz podía sentir su olor, sentía como olía a hombre, como el sudor corría por su pelo, su cuerpo, y como los vapores de las termas hacían que su piel brillase y sus músculos se marcaran aún más. Ella emitía gemidos sensuales cerca de uno de sus oídos mientras le comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja mordiéndoselo ligeramente. El caballero tenía unas patillas puntiagudas muy graciosas y no dudo en juguetear con ellas con su dedo índice mientras se enroscaba su pelo en el dedo. El Cid solo pudo sentir un escalofrió de la excitación que aquello le producía, escucharla gemir en su oído mientras le acariciaba le estaba relajando pero sobre todo le estaba poniendo lívido.

Ella no podía evitar empezar a sentir humedad por debajo de ese vestido negro, la humedad de las termas lo disimulaba muy bien, eran esos momentos en los que le daba exactamente igual que fuera un caballero de Atenea, en los que no podía evitar excitarse con su mirada, esa mirada diferente a las de miles de caballeros y espectro que había visto con anterioridad, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de poder conocer al caballero de capricornio en otras guerras santas, no sabía cómo sería en otras guerras, pero lo que si podía saber era que sin saber cómo desde que vio a ese hombre fue como una droga para ella, lo necesitaba sin más.

Phantasos_ siéntate aquí, te hare un masaje mientras lavo tus heridas para que liberes un poco de tensión.

La mujer vio como las mallas del caballero eran prácticamente su piel. Estaban muy perjudicadas y solo se pegaban a sus heridas produciéndole molestias.

Phantasos_ puede que esto te duela un poco pero no podemos dejar que se infecte.

La mujer comenzó a retirar las mallas poco a poco con sus manos arrancándolas despacio para no empeorarlo. Ella dirigía su mirada hacia arriba para observarle ya que permanecía de cuclillas frente a él, y el permanecía sentado, quería saber si sentía molestias ya que él nunca la diría nada aunque le doliese. Podía ver como no salía ni un solo gesto de dolor de su rostro, tan solo miraba como ella trabajaba con sus heridas con suma delicadeza.

El Cid apenas tenía ya mallas con las que taparse, observo como Phantasos se quedó mirando a cierta zona con cierto interés unos instantes y rápidamente le miro a la cara sonriéndole pícaramente. El mismo, delante de la diosa, se levantó dándola la espalda y se arrancó lo que le quedaba completamente.

Cuando el caballero se deshizo de las mallas, la diosa pudo verle de espaldas completamente desnudo mientras se sentaba en el bordillo de la terma más próxima, sin decir absolutamente nada.

La piel de Phantasos ardía, otra vez se había producido un poco de sangre en el labio inferior por mordérselo fuerte pero no espero mucho más y se sentó detrás de él colocándoselo entre sus piernas para mayor comodidad

Comenzó a hacerle el masaje por el cuello deslizando suavemente los dedos y haciendo ligeras presiones sobre los músculos tensos, el caballero cerró los ojos relajándose gradualmente por completo y sintiendo las delicadas manos de Phantasos. La mujer no tardo en aventurarse por sus pectorales volviendo a meter sus brazos por debajo de los suyos mientras le susurraba al oído.

Phantasos_¿te está gustando?…porque a mi si, tu piel esta resbaladiza de la humedad y el sudor, además me encanta ver como las gotas de tu sangre recorren cada centímetro de tu cuerpo._hablaba excitada la diosa mientras le giraba repentinamente la cara y le lamia una pequeña gota de sangre de un corte en la mejilla.

El cid comenzó a excitarse ante la voz y aquella lamida de mejilla de la diosa, su potente miembro palpitaba de las emociones que estaba sintiendo y cada vez lo sentía más erecto.

No podía evitar gemir un poco, quería hacerle saber que estaba muy complacido por cómo le realizaba el masaje y como se dirigía hacia él hablándole de esa forma tan sensual y erótica.

Cid_ parecías muy débil cuando te encontré, déjame que te vea bien._dijo con una voz muy masculina y en un tono suave.

El Cid se giró e hizo tumbarse despacio a Phantasos apoyando su frente contra la suya para hacerla ojos del cid se clavaron en ella , una sensación le recorría todo el cuerpo al ver como el cuerpo del caballero se iba posicionando sobre ella.

Cid_ ¿te incomodo…?

Phantasos_quiero que sigas mirándome…

Cid_ mirándote como…_dijo haciendo más fuerza contra su frente para que cayera y permaneciera tumbada.

Phantasos_ con esa mirada fría con la que me miras siempre, a tus aprendices o enemigos les producirá temor o respeto, pero a mi…_la mujer no pudo acabar la frase porque el cid le había robado las palabras con un profundo beso.

Ella no se pudo resistir y lo abrazo con sus brazos rodeándole por el cuello y a la vez con sus piernas.

El caballero comenzó a restregarse contra la diosa, aplastándola contra su cuerpo para poder sentir todas sus curvas. El vestido negro se pegaba a su piel de la humedad del ambiente y el cabello de ambos permanecía mojado y se les pegaba a la cara. Aquella presión sobre su cuerpo produjo que ella notase algo duro rozándole por el muslo. En aquellos momentos deseaba que la penetrase por completo, que se introdujera dentro de ella, le excitaba que el vestido estuviese entre medias para que el pudiera ir quitándoselo y así comenzó a hacerlo.

Ella pensaba que lo haría delicadamente pero con su mano levantó el vestido de golpe hacia arriba y comenzó a besarla por el muslo, subiendo cada vez más y más… hasta llegar a su intimidad. El caballero abrió una de sus piernas y pudo observar como aquella zona permanecía totalmente mojada. Retiro las braguitas con dos de sus dedos y pudo ver como su intimidad le estaba llamando a gritos para que se introdujera en ella. Con el dedo índice comenzó a acariciarla los labios inferiores y de vez en cuando lo introducía para hacerla disfrutar.

Cuando la lengua del caballero hizo contacto directo con su clítoris la diosa agarro el vestido con sus dos manos y se lo llevo a la boca para morderlo.

Con dos dedos abrió los labios de la vagina y comenzó a lamer más efusivamente. Su miembro ya no era de carne era de puro acero, necesitaba adentrarse en ella pero quería aguantar por verla disfrutar de esa forma. No respiraba, no era capaz de cerrar la boca ni de emitir gemidos que solo hacían que el Cid se excitase mucho más.

Phantasos hizo el esfuerzo de incorporarse y pudo observar como el cid la miraba de forma penetrante incluso demasiado lasciva mientras seguía lamiendo su intimidad. Ella no pudo evitar apoyarse con sus manos en el suelo y echar su cabeza hacia atrás del placer que sentía.

Intentando salir de la locura le agarro del pelo y tiró hacia arriba para que dejase de lamerla como un perro en celo y lo tumbo boca arriba. Allí pudo ver como el Cid cerró los ojos esperando algún tipo de tacto que no tardó en llegar.

La mujer le empezó a masajear los testículos y con la otra comenzó a acariciar su glande. Agacho la cabeza para lamerlo mientras lo masturbaba con la mano que en principio acariciaba su glande suavemente.

Esta vez el cid gemía sin contenerse, estaba dejando la faceta de hombre fuerte y dejándose llevar, podía luchar contra enemigos muy duros, pero nunca contra el tacto de la diosa de la fantasía. Cada vez los movimientos eran más continuados. El cid le agarró la mano que le masturbaba y decidió pararla en seco.

El la miro con desesperación, le pedía con la mirada que le dejara entrar de una vez o se volvería loco.

Ella sin pensarlo dos veces se despojó del vestido y de las botas quedando solo con los brazaletes y la gargantilla que la daban un toque puso boca arriba sobre el suelo de las termas que estaba totalmente húmedo por el agua, la sangre, el sudor…y se abrió de piernas comenzando a tocarse la intimidad y gimiendo para que su caballero llegara rápidamente y la calmase.

Phantasos_aahh….vamos….te estoy esperando…ah…te quiero dentro…

El de capricornio se incorporó y se fue tumbando lentamente sobre ella. Ella fue notando como la totalidad de su cuerpo quedaba sepultado por el suyo y como ambos cuerpos resbalaban por la humedad y la sangre. Cuando por fin estuvo sobre ella mirándola cara a cara ella dejo de acariciarse su intimidad y enseño la mano llena de fluidos al caballero. Abría y cerraba los dedos enseñándole que estaba lista para ser producir una excitación de diez, la mujer se lamio los dedos uno por uno mientras miraba al caballero con una sensualidad increíble. Por ultimo cogió su mano y se metió su pulgar en la boca y lo succionó como si no hubiera mañana. Aquello ultimo hizo que el cid se quedara mirando a su dedo gordo imaginándose aquel suave tacto en otro lugar de su cuerpo.

Phantasos_ no aguanto más, házmelo ya…

El caballero apunto a la diosa pero antes quiso hacerla sufrir de gozo como bien hizo ella.

Agarro su miembro y comenzó a deslizarlo por su vagina sin llegar a penetrarla. Lo deslizaba sobre la entrada sin llegan a entrar, subiéndolo y bajándolo llegando hasta su clítoris.

Phantasos_aahhhh…siiiii….eres cruel….me encanta…..

Cid_estas desesperada_ le susurro al oído

Phantasos_si…vamos….YA

Cid_es increíble el poder de mi excalibur, lo deseas…

Phantasos_callate de una vez….ahhhhh…necesito tu espada dentro….

La diosa molesta porque no la penetraba y solo la torturaba de placer…le empujo para que permaneciera boca arriba.

Phantasos_voy a volverme loca sino me penetras, así que lo hare yo misma.

La diosa se subió sobre él y agarro su miembro apuntándolo hacia su vagina, solo tenía que relajar las piernas y bajar la cadera para que permaneciera por fin dentro de ella.

Él se dejó completamente para que tuviera el poder, pudo observar como estaba totalmente húmeda y…pudo sentir como su miembro se deslizo dentro de ella con una facilidad increíble.

La mujer se agarró el pecho como a ella le gustaba, acariciándoselos y agarrándoselos con firmeza comenzando a cabalgar sobre su caballero. No era capaz de abrir los ojos estaba concentrada en lo que salía y entraba de ella, sintiéndolo en cada momento.

Quiso tener un contacto más cercano y dejo de hacerle el amor sentada para tumbarse sobre el en un contacto mucho más directo. Era increíble la delicadeza con la que comenzó a moverse, ella estaba haciendo que la penetración fuera suave haciendo unos vaivenes con la cadera muy lentos… a ella, la saliva se le estaba poniendo densa y tragaba todo de golpe porque no se acordaba de tragar, ni de respirar… aquello era demasiado bueno para centrarse en respirar o tragar.

El Cid vio como había unas barras saliendo de las paredes, supuestamente seria para colgar las ropas. Él se puso en pie despacio levantando perfectamente el cuerpo de Phantasos.

Cid_agarrate fuerte a mi cuello.

La diosa no podía hablar y solo hizo lo que su caballero le pidió. El Cid a pesar de tener solo un brazo tenía mucha fuerza y la pudo coger por su trasero para levantarla.

Cid_ahora agárrate a las barras.

El cid comenzó a penetrarla con más fuerza de forma vertical mientras ella se ayudaba agarrándose de las barras y enroscándose en el con sus piernas. Mientras, el la agarraba del trasero para tenerla bien sujeta comenzando con vaivenes más violentos.

Cid_ no me queda mucho…

Phantasos empezó a abollar las barras del placer que sentía.

Phantasos_Te…quiero….

Aquel te quiero llevo al caballero a acelerar más su ritmo, pero aún más a pensar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, ya habían hecho el amor tres veces en mitad de una guerra santa y el, cómo caballero leal a Atenea, sabía que no era lo correcto. Esa mujer simplemente le estaba dando vida donde él no la tenía, a pesar de que cada vez que estaban juntos siempre acababan haciendo el amor, el sabía que no solo era eso. El Cid siempre había dado su vida por Atenea y por la justicia, por ayudar a soldados a convertirse en verdaderos caballeros y siempre como apoyo a su leal amigo Sisifo pero…aquella sensación que debían evitar a toda costa los caballeros le estaba dando la vida. Muchas mujeres se le han acercado pero, la misma no se acercaba más de una vez por su personalidad. Como siempre frio , orgulloso y dedicado solo a su trabajo hasta que decidió entrar al mundo onírico, concretamente a fantasía…una diosa eran palabras mayores, y una diosa fue por la que perdió la cabeza…y ese sentimiento…era mutuo.

Cid_Yo….también te…quiero…no aguanto.

El cid salió de dentro de la diosa y ella rápidamente se soltó de las barras que estaban prácticamente destrozadas agarrando su miembro y agitándolo para que por fin se corriera.

Cid_ aaahhhhhhhhhh¡

El Cid lo fue descargando todo sobre ella mientras Phantasos quedaba cubierta por su semen lamiendo su miembro para dejarlo limpio.

Phantasos_delicioso…

El Cid se arrodillo en el suelo y cogió aire de forma profunda para descansar .

Phantasos se subió sobre el de nuevo.

Phantasos_yo aún no he acabado.

La mujer hundió la cabeza del Cid entre sus pechos y a la vez volvió a introducirse su miembro.

Phantasos_Aguanta así…me falta poco…ahhh….si…._gemía mientras con una mano se acariciaba el clítoris.

Phantasos_No aguanto más….AAAAAHHHHH …..que bien…..

Ella dejo caer su peso muerto sobre el quedándose tumbada e intentando adaptar su respiración con la de el. Él pudo notar otra vez como su vagina le apretaba propio de su orgasmo.

Cid_Me has dicho que me querías.

Phantasos_si…porque lo dices….

Cid_Nadie me lo había dicho nunca, no así.

Phantasos_pues me alegra ser yo la primera que te lo dice de esta forma._acto seguido le dio un suave beso en la boca.

Cid_Puede que esto no dure siempre…

Phantasos_No digas eso, tu eres un caballero de Atenea, se supone que sois la elite, y yo una diosa, no será fácil vencernos.

Cid_Morfeus ahora mismo no piensa así.

Phantasos_que quieres decirme.

Cid_ que tengas cuidado. Ahora saben que tengo un punto débil más aparte de Atenea o Sisifo…no quiero perder a nadie. No lo permitiré. Salvare este mundo.

Phantasos_ tendremos que tener cuidado de Pegaso, por el siempre nuestro bando ha fracasado. Mientras el este bien todo irá bien. Aun no siento nada en fantasía y Pegaso duerme en estos instantes…a mí solo me importa este mundo si tu estas en él, si murieras, yo volvería a obedecer a hypnos o caminaría por mí misma y…me tiraría todas las noches llorando por ti.

Cid_lo se, no me perderás. Mi espada es prácticamente perfecta.

Phantasos_debe serlo, debe ser perfecta y lo será en el momento adecuado, estoy segura.

Cid_Porque tenías ese vestido y no tu armadura.

Phantasos_Hypnos me arrebato la armadura, si la intento llamar vendrá a por nosotros y prefiero que estéis en mejor estado.

Cid_yo estoy preparado para lo que sea.

Phantasos_ no , no lo estas, ni Pegaso tampoco. Los caballeros de atenea sois muy cabezones en ese sentido.

Cid_si…pero siempre ganamos las guerras santas_ dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad a Phantasos.

Phantasos_ te has reído

Cid_mentira…_dijo sonrojándose y mirando hacia un lado

Phantasos_te has reído… ya era hora, conmigo no hace falta que vayas de tipo duro.

Cid_Yo soy un tipo duro.

Phantasos_pues cuando hacemos el amor no lo pareces tanto, me encanta cuando te dejas dominar, me excita…

El Cid se sonrojo mirándola con cierto mosqueo por el tono de burla y a la vez seductor que utilizo Phantasos, ella simplemente reía. Ambos estaban viviendo unos momentos felices en mitad de un infierno pero…era hora de volver a ese infierno.

Cid_ Deberíamos de volver ya_ dijo incorporándose y llamando a su armadura que se le puso en un instante. Acto seguido vio como la diosa aun le miraba desnuda desde el suelo.

Phantasos_Esos cuernos…me encantas…esa armadura te queda estupenda, debo reconocer el trabajo de Atenea_dijo de nuevo sonriéndole dulcemente mientras le miraba desde el suelo con unos ojos que parecían no haber matado a nadie en su vida. El Cid se sonrojo de nuevo y aparto su mirada de ella esperando a que se vistiera.

Cuando por fin estuvieron listos, la mujer se predispuso a abrir el portal pero antes…

Cid_ahora debemos de centrarnos, si el destino quiere habrá más momentos como este. Pero ahora solo importa la resolución del conflicto.

Phantasos_Si…aunque como diosa de la fantasía, no te puedo negar que voy a fantasear contigo mientras no estemos los dos solos.

El Cid se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios mientras veía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. La mujer permaneció con los ojos cerrados ante aquel tacto y luego abrió los ojos para mirarle fijamente.

Cid_ tendrás que dejar de fantasear un poco y hacer fantasear a los demás con tu poder, te necesito centrada y necesito que me cuentes todo sobre tus hermanos, esa información puede sernos valiosa.

Phantasos_¿ se te ocurre algo?

Cid_Puede. Tú me ayudaste en el bosque y luego viniste a este mundo. Tal vez ganaremos tiempo si volvemos al mundo real, allí estamos más a salvo y Atenea podrá detectarnos.

Phantasos_ y yo que, ¿no querrán matarme?

Cid_lo dudo, ella es muy buena, eso es lo que hace que los de tu bando la odien.

Phantasos_ me fio de ti caballero…..dios….. ¡notas eso!….

Cid_Pegaso….¡VAMOS!


	8. Dios onírico superior

En los aposentos de la diosa de la fantasía, el legendario caballero de Pegaso descansaba. Podía sentir como sus piernas y sus brazos descansaban, sentía como si bloques de hormigón estuvieran encima de la pesadez que tenían sus músculos.

Se encontraba muy cansado, apenas pudo notar como el Cid y Phantasos abandonaban la sala, solo sentía que quería descansar pero el dolor no le dejaba, conseguía dormir de pocos en pocos minutos.

Cuando el caballero de Pegaso se estaba volviendo a quedar dormido, unas gotas cayeron sobre sus parpados. Tenma pudo empezar a escuchar una especie de gruñido que le hizo abrir sus ojos por fin.

El de Pegaso abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver que se trataba de Ikelos. Había abierto una de sus dimensiones para aparecer en fantasía y se encontró con que Pegaso permanecía descansando y no había ni rastro de su hermana o del caballero de capricornio.

Las gotas que cayeron sobre Pegaso era la saliva de Ikelos que permanecía sobre él flotando por detrás de la cabecera de la cama mirándole de forma invertida.

Ikelos_grrrrrrr despierta angelito…es hora de que vayas al cielo._ acto seguido Ikelos lleno su mano de cosmos y saco unas largas uñas hundiéndolas en la almohada donde Tenma apoyaba su cabeza. Por suerte, Tenma pudo girar hacia un lateral y caer al suelo.

Pegaso_ Maldito cobarde, me extrañaba que alguno de vosotros todavía no hubiera aparecido.

Ikelos_ No me gusta despedazar a nadie si no me da juego primero…bueno, la verdad es que…miento un poco, me divierto matando sea quien sea y este como este.

Pegaso_ estás loco maldito

Ikelos_ ya…y que…aquí el único loco eres tu si piensas que puedes hacer algo contra mí._ dijo sonriendo como siempre y enseñando su afilada dentadura. Ikelos se afilaba los dientes para dar un aspecto más terrorífico y no dudaba en sonreír a sus oponentes para enseñar su trabajada mandíbula, alguna vez incluso ha arrancado extremidades con ellas o matado a personas lanzándose a su yugular como si fuera un animal salvaje.

El dios de fobia comenzó a mirar por los alrededores para buscar a su hermana.

Ikelos_ Donde este esa zorra. No me digas que esta con ese caballero fornicando por nuestro mundo, solo de pensarlo me entran ganas de vomitar.

Antes de que Pegaso pudiera decir algo, vio como un portal de forma esférica con tonos violáceos se abría entre el de fobia y el.

Phantasos_ Hola hermano…_dijo fría y con una mirada fija en su hermano.

Ikelos_ No te atrevas a llamarme así furcia, yo ya no soy tu hermano._ la miraba con odio apretando más sus dientes de la rabia que tenía contenida.

El Cid se acercó a Pegaso y ambos miraron a Ikelos con odio.

Ikelos_ jajajaja, que os pasa, ¿queréis matarme verdad?, pues no tendréis la suerte que tuvisteis con Morfeus, seguí todo el combate y analice todo vuestro poder…estáis muertos cretinos.

Cid_ aquí el único cadáver que puede hablar eres tú.

Ikelos_ No me digas…puedes hablar todo lo que quieras pero cuando decidas atacarme…puede que tu cuerpo se vaya quedando más pequeño, ya sabes…con menos extremidades…te juro que te hare gritar cueste lo que cueste. Todo el mundo me teme y tú no te iras al otro mundo sin sufrir de dolor. No tenéis nada que hacer, puede que seáis tres, pero ni juntos podréis contra un dios al cien por cien de sus capacidades. Y bien… ¿quién quiere ser el primero?_ dijo señalando uno por uno a los tres y tatareando un canción como si se tratase de un juego de azar.

Pegaso_ No te dejare ni elegir estúpido, ¡Meteoros de Pegasooo!_dijo Pegaso harto de escuchar al de fobia elevándose por los aires y lanzando su legendario Meteoro de Pegaso contra Ikelos.

Cid_¡NO, DETENTE, ES LO QUE QUIERE!

Pegaso no había luchado con anterioridad contra Ikelos y no pudo ver como por su espalda, su propio Meteoro de Pegaso impactaba contra él y lo estampaba contra una pared de los aposentos de Phantasos.

Ikelos_no…no…no…mal amigo caballero dorado…no tuviste tiempo para contarle a Pegaso sobre mis ataques pero si tuviste tiempo para tirarte a la puta de Phantasos.

Phantasos escucho todo lo que dijo su hermano y comenzó a apretar sus puños con fuerza de la rabia, su rostro que siempre permanecía dulce ahora parecía la de una fiera a punto de cazar a su presa.

Phantasos_ te voy a matar…

Ikelos_ ¿tú y tu asqueroso caballero de Atenea?…das asco…el solo pensar que te has acostado con esa basura, me repugnas Phantasos, un dios se merece algo mejor que eso.

Phantasos_ él es mucho más hombre que tú, el solo le da mil vueltas a todos los dioses de fobia que han existido desde hace miles de años._ comento cada vez con más rabia provocando a su hermano.

Ikelos_te matare puta._dijo ofendido por eso último.

Los dos dioses parecían ir a pelear en cualquier momento. Mientras, Pegaso hablaba al Cid.

Pegaso_ Cid, que pasa porque no luchan.

Cid_ Ella está intentando que el de el primer paso, necesitamos que la lucha sea en el mundo real, tendremos mayor facilidad y Atenea podrá detectarnos. Por cierto por si no te había quedado claro, Ikelos distorsiona el espacio, lo que lances te será devuelto por el lado que él quiera y nunca podrás saber por dónde.

Pegaso_No es invencible, lo enviaremos al infierno como hicimos con Morfeus.

Cid_ Que no te quepa la menor duda, aunque tenga que morir juro que enviare a cada espectro que esté vivo al infierno para toda la eternidad, sufrirán el escozor de mis cortes hasta en lo más interno de sus almas.

Un Dios caminaba por sus aposentos con una copa de vino en sus manos, sus andares eran tranquilos a pesar de ver como sus aliados caían o le traicionaban. Hypnos, el dios del sueño, se sentó en su silla de mármol dejando la copa en la mesilla hecha con el mismo material.

Hypnos(pensamiento)_Oneiros…Oneiros…_Llamaba al líder de los cuatro dioses telepáticamente.

El líder del clan onírico permanecía en sus aposentos inalterado. Podía haber ido a ayudar a su hermano, pero confiaba en que como dioses, el solo pudiera contra aquella escoria. Se equivocó con Morfeus pero quiso confiar en Ikelos y si por algún motivo también pereciera, el sería el encargado de ponerle fin a sus vidas, de hecho, lo estaba deseando. Mientras caminaba por sus dominios pudo escuchar la voz de Hypnos en su cabeza.

Oneiros(pensamiento)_Si mi señor…

Hypnos(pensamiento)_reúnete conmigo enseguida, tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

Oneiros(pensamiento)_si mi señor_ dijo mientras no podía evitar poner una expresión de incertidumbre.

Oneiros acelero su paso levitando y en unos instantes ya se encontraba ante la puerta de los aposentos de Hypnos. Antes de entrar, no pudo evitar volverse para mirar los pasillos de Morfia. El líder del clan onírico apretó sus puños y juro vengarse de la muerte de su hermano allí mismo.

Las puertas doradas en forma de cola de pavo real se abrieron para dar la bienvenida a Oneiros, allí, Hypnos permanecía de espaldas a él en su posición habitual: tomando una copa sentado en su silla de mármol y observando el cielo que en aquellos momentos era anaranjado.

Hypnos_ Hoy te invito a que te sientes conmigo…Oneiros…_dijo de forma extremadamente tranquila a pesar de que sabía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Oneiros estaba asombrado, nunca había recibido una invitación de Hypnos para tomar un té o una copa de vino y menos le ofrecía sentarse en la silla que anteriormente ocupaba Thanatos.

Hypnos, vio como Oneiros se quedó de piedra y le quiso transmitir tranquilidad.

Hypnos_Tranquilo, puedes sentarte sin problemas aquí.

Oneiros_¿En…la silla de Thanatos mis señor?_Hablo algo nervioso mientras se acercaba despacio al asiento.

Hypnos_¿sabes jugar al ajedrez?_Le pregunto ignorando su pregunta.

Oneiros_ No recuerdo muy bien mi señor.

Hypnos_ Bueno, lo recordaras ahora, siéntate._ c omento tajante porque se empezaba a impacientar.

Oneiros no dudó un instante y tras salir de la correspondiente reverencia se sentó frente a Hypnos con la mesa de mármol entre ellos y un fantástico juego de ajedrez con el que solían jugar muy a menudo los dioses gemelos.

Hypnos saco el vaso de plata de Thanatos y sirvió un poco de vino a Oneiros en el colocándoselo cerca.

Hypnos_ no seas tímido, bebe.

Oneiros no llego a mirar a los ojos a Hypnos y simplemente dio un sorbo de ese excelente vino para volver a colocar el vaso con delicadeza en la mesa.

Oneiros_ Esta…muy bueno. Porque me ha llamado mi señor.

Hypnos_ Que directo…relájate, sólo mi hermano ha tenido el privilegio de sentarse donde tu de las vistas.

Oneiros_ pero mi señor, disculpe que insista, pero no entiendo cómo puede permanecer tan tranquilo sabiendo que Morfeus ha caído, ahora Ikelos se encuentra luchando contra los caballero de Atenea.

Hypnos volvió a coger la copa de vino y pego otro ligero sorbo, acto seguido, miró fijamente a Oneiros y comenzó a explicarle porque había pedido su presencia.

Hypnos_ Yo, en su día, te elegí como líder de los cuatro por ser el más poderoso y el que tenía mayor sentido común. Eres el más equilibrado Oneiros. Morfeus es poderoso también pero nunca ha tenido capacidad de liderazgo y su excesiva confianza le ha llevado a ser lo que es ahora, un cadáver. Ikelos es demasiado visceral y muy agresivo, se guía por instinto y no mira por el interés grupal…y…esa puta…simplemente deseara no haber nacido, hasta esta guerra me había sido fiel…pero eso ahora no importa porque tengo un plan.

Oneiros_De que se trata mi señor_ Comento todavía impactado por el lugar que ocupaba en esos momentos y por los elogios de Hypnos.

Hypnos_ En ti hay un poder supremo, tu poder puede incrementarse por cuatro si adhieres a tu cuerpo las almas de tus hermanos. Con eso bastara para matar a esa escoria y a cualquiera que se interponga en nuestros planes.

Oneiros_ Pero…mi señor…tan solo Morfeus ha perdido la vida.

Hypnos_ lo se…Aquí es donde viene el plan.

Oneiros_ Ikelos y Phantasos siguen con vida…

Hypnos_ Ahora mismo están a punto de pelear entre ellos, si concentras tu cosmos al máximo podrás percibirlo.

Oneiros_ ¿Quiere que mis hermanos se maten entre ellos para que yo pueda tener el poder supremo…?

Hypnos_ veo que lo vas cogiendo y…espero que no decepciones…no me gustaría tener que intervenir.

Oneiros_ ¿Y si uno derrota al otro y no se matan mutuamente…?

Hypnos_ Basta de tanta pregunta, eso no ocurrirá, estaremos en el momento adecuado para hacer que eso no suceda…ahora relájate y siente la pelea. No sufras por las perdidas Oneiros, ellos estarán unidos a ti cuando mueran y seréis solo uno.

Oneiros_ No le defraudare…mi señor Hypnos_ dijo cerrando la conversación mientras se concentraba en sentir la pelea de sus hermanos. El líder de los cuatro estaba más confiado que nunca porque tenía el apoyo de su gran dios Hypnos, se podía sentir en sus ojos la sed de tener el poder supremo para acabar con todo ser viviente que permaneciera fiel a Atenea.

Ikelos miro a su hermana de una forma terrorífica enseñando sus dientes y tras hacerlo abrió uno de sus portales adentrándose en el. Phantasos, conocía muy bien a sus hermanos, pero nunca habían peleado entre ellos, tenía que extremar las precauciones ya que Ikelos era el más agresivo de los cuatro y ella lo había visto bien desde hace miles de años.

La diosa cerró los ojos para concentrarse, sabía que lo tenía que hacer muy bien porque no contaba con su armadura y tenía algunas heridas graves mientras su hermano estaba fresco. Lo único que podía salvarla era que contaba con la ayuda del Cid y de Tenma si aquello se ponía difícil.

Phantasos quería ser atacada por Ikelos para en ese mismo momento abrir el portal que les llevaría al mundo real y poder luchas allí mejor. El Cid y Tenma esperaban agachados a que Phantasos abriera el portal para que ellos pudieran pasar a tiempo con los dos dioses.

Pegaso_ Cid…

Cid_ que quieres.

Pegaso_ puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco personal…

Cid_ Que sea rápido, no podemos despistarnos.

El Cid quería saber de qué tenía curiosidad Pegaso, sabía perfectamente por donde iba a tirar ya que había visto su relación con la espectro. Mientras esperaba la respuesta, los dos dioses comenzaron a pelear, Ikelos apareció por la izquierda de Phantasos propinándola un puñetazo, acto seguido, ella se lanzó a pegarle otro puñetazo y comenzaron con un cuerpo a cuerpo. El Cid, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Pegaso, comenzó a no perder detalle del combate por si tenía que intervenir.

Pegaso_ Que hiciste para llevarte tan bien con esa espectro…

Cid_...ella me salvo la vida, el destino ha querido que ella me salvara, y no puedo dejar de agradecérselo constantemente, nadie había hecho eso antes por mí y menos sin conocerme en absoluto. Nunca imagine algo así por parte del enemigo, además sus hermanos por ello la han hecho daño, mucho daño.

Pegaso_ Te cogió aprecio muy rápido.

Cid_ Si, me dijo que sin saber cómo sentía que tenía que ayudarme y mírala, ahora se encuentra luchando contra su hermano y ayudándonos.

Pegaso_ Si, es bueno tener a una diosa de aliada. Más bien, el amor está siendo nuestro aliado. Te puedo ser sincero…

Cid_ si dime

Pegaso_ Nunca pensé que alguien como tú…ya sabes, por tu forma de ser…encontraría a alguien con quien conectara.

Cid_ Nunca digas nunca Pegaso, es la clave para la victoria en todos los aspectos de la vida.

Phantasos vio cómo su hermano se quiso dirigir directamente hacia ella y cuando estaba a penas unos metros de ella abrió un portal, esquivo a Ikelos y le asesto una patada en el aire para desestabilizarle y que entrara en el portal.

Phantasos_ AHORA

El Cid y Tenma corrieron saltando hacia el interior del portal, mientras, Phantasos llamo a su armadura y entro al portal cerrándolo tras de si. La diosa sabía que Hypnos se daría cuenta enseguida de que había llamado a la armadura pero estando en el mundo real le era más indiferente que si se hubiera encontrado en el mundo onírico. Ahora, estaba mucho más protegida.

Hypnos abrió los ojos y desplazo la mirada hacia donde se encontraba la sapuri de Phantasos, no pudo evitar mirar a Oneiros que también abrió sus ojos al sentir aquello.

Hypnos_ me lo imaginaba, vuelven al mundo real.

Oneiros_ que hacemos mi señor.

Hypnos_ Vayamos a observar, reduce tu cosmos para no ser detectado.

Oneiro_ Si, ahora Phantasos tiene la armadura.

Hypnos_ Eso no es nada, no me importa su maldita armadura a pesar de que ella piensa que sí, es igual de débil con ella. Esa mujer solo ha servido para satisfacerme, nada más, para lo demás es basura. De vosotros cuatro es a la que menos echaría en falta, en estos momentos, me interesa su alma para que puedas ser el dios onírico superior y matarlos a todos sin que yo tenga que intervenir.

Oneiros en realidad sentía un poco de pena por el resultado que se estaba dando en la guerra santa. Otras veces acababan muriendo los cuatro e Hypnos a manos de Atenea o de sus caballeros pero…matarse entre ellos, traiciones por un amor…a Oneiros todo aquello le estaba sorprendiendo. Sabía que sería el dios onírico superior y que contaría con el apoyo de Hypnos, era lo único que le parecía estupendo. Él fue el primero en desconfiar de su hermana pero no se imaginaba que todo aquello llegara hasta tal punto, pero ya no había nada que hacer.

Oneiros_ Gracias mi señor…por poner su confianza en mí.

Hypnos_ Acabaras con sus vidas y con eso te ganaras mi confianza. No dudes en matar a tus hermanos si es necesario. Recuerda que serán parte de tu cuerpo y no te abandonaran así que no te apenes por sus pérdidas…eso puede acabar contigo. Sin piedad.

Oneiros_ Si mi señor_ Dijo firmemente y seguro de sí mismo ante la insistencia de Hypnos de que lo hará bien.

Hypnos abrió un portal hacia donde sintió el cosmos de Phantasos.

Phantasos aterrizo en un claro del famoso bosque donde se encontró al cid en su momento, detrás de ella la siguieron El Cid y Pegaso que se quedaron tras ella. Ikelos había caído de cabeza contra el suelo lleno de piedras y se comenzó a levantar.

Ikelos_ Maldita zorra, vas a saber lo que es aparecer por un portal. Te voy a hacer trozos y no vas a saber ni por donde te vienen lo golpes puta._ Comento el de fobia por fin en pie con la armadura llena del polvo de la arena.

Ikelos desapareció por su portal y tardo bastante en salir de nuevo para poner nerviosa a dios decidió salir pegado a la izquierda de la diosa y le dio una dentellada en el brazo haciendo crujir su armadura y clavándole los colmillos en la carne. Phantasos se aguantó el grito de dolor, pero ella a diferencia del Cid no pudo evitar acabar de soltar un pequeño quejido y cambiar su expresión.

Ikelos_JEJEJEJE tu eres más débil que tu apreciado caballero, conseguiré que el grite al ver cómo te destrozo.

La mujer le planto la mano en la cabeza y comenzó a encender su cosmos violáceo propio de los espectros, consiguió que Ikelos aflojara su mandíbula para tener el brazo suelto y le asesto un codazo en la cara para luego darle una patada giratoria y hacer que se estampara en unas rocas creando una nube de polvo.

Lo que Phantasos había hecho era adormilar a Ikelos con su cosmos para poder golpearle mejor.

Ikelos comenzó a hablar desde una de sus dimensiones, su voz se oía con un potente eco.

Ikelos_ Buen golpe hermana, pero tendrás que hacer algo mejor para acabar conmigo jejejeje grrrrrr.

Phantasos_ Siempre fuiste un cobarde Ikelos, por eso has ganado siempre, no sabes jugar limpio.

Ikelos_ Antes parecía darte igual incluso te divertías. Ese estúpido caballero enmuñonado te ha vuelto demasiado estúpida hermana. Cada vez que abres la boca me entran más ganas de acabar con tu vida.

El Cid, desde otro punto del claro acompañado de Pegaso, apretaba su puño y los dientes al ver como la diosa era herida en el brazo.

Cid_ TE AYUDARE.

Phantasos_ NO, quiero hacerlo sola, ya he parecido demasiado débil delante de todos, quiero hacer ver a todo el mundo porque soy una diosa.

El Cid era muy orgulloso y no quiso insistir ni una vez a Phantasos dejándola sola en la batalla.

Pegaso_ Tranquilo ella es fuerte.

Cid_Pero nunca sabrá por donde le vienen los golpes, la puede destrozar si no encuentra una manera de derrotarlo.

Pegaso_ Confiemos en que la encuentre, de lo contrario, tendremos que intervenir aunque le duela.

Ikelos miro a los dos caballeros que permanecían esperando al fondo.

Ikelos_ JAMAS SE TE BORRARA LA IMAGEN DE TU MUJER SIENDO DESPEDAZADA CABALLERO DORADO JAJAJAJAJA.

Cid_ maldito…destrózale Phantasos…_dijo en un tono bajo.

Phantasos aprovecho aquella amenaza de Ikelos hacia el Cid para asestarle un puñetazo en la cara.

Phantasos_ Déjalos tu lucha es conmigo.

Ikelos_JAJAJA solo quería que supieran lo que se avecina.

Phantasos_Eso habrá que verlo.

Phantasos cargo dos bolas de cosmos violáceas y las lanzo hacia Ikelos. El dios se metió con ellas en otra de sus dimensiones y apareció por encima de Phantasos lanzándole sus propias bolas a ella. La diosa consiguió controlarlas cuando prácticamente iban a impactar contra ella y se quedó con una bola lanzando la otra. Ikelos volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento y esta vez apareció por su derecha.

Cuando la bola estuvo a punto de impactarle, ella giro hacia un lado y lanzo su otra bola a Ikelos. El de fobia no pudo abrir el portal lo suficientemente rápido y la bola de cosmos impacto en su rostro.

Ikelos_Maldita…no conseguirás volver a darme estas muerta.

Desde el otro lado…El Cid se sentía orgulloso de ver luchar a Phantasos, a pesar de ser la más débil de los cuatro era la más rápida e Ikelos no pudo hacer nada.

Phantasos_jajajajaja, te veo mal Ikelos, sin cuernos en tu casco y con la cara destrozada eres de lo más horrendo.

Ikelos_puta…te destrozare esa carita de porcelana que tienes…

Ikelos desapareció en otra de sus dimensiones apareciendo detrás de Phantasos y agarrándola por sus brazos.

Ikelos_Si te mueves te morderé la yugular y no podrás sobrevivir…he ganado princesa. Hypnos vera que hacer contigo.

El Cid viendo aquello se volvió loco y corrió hacia donde estaban los dioses. Pegaso no le quiso dejar solo y corrió detrás de él. Cuando por fin llegaron donde estaban Ikelos, este último comenzó a advertirles de que no dieran un paso más…

Ikelos_tsssss despacio caballero si no quieres ver su lindo cuello destrozado._ Dijo ikelos lamiendo el cuello de Phantasos y haciendo un pequeño gemido para provocar al Cid.

Pegaso_ No entres en su juego, solo quiere ponerte furioso para que intervengas.

Cid_ Lo se Pegaso.

Ikelos_ es una pena que sea mi hermana aunque…estoy por olvidarlo y follarmela delante de ti. Con mis dos brazos seguro que la complazco más. Tu que dices hermana._ seguía provocando Ikelos.

El de fobia dio la vuelta a su hermana y el abrazo de frente esta vez.

Ikelos_ en el fondo sé que lo deseas Phantasos…jejejeje_ Decía el de fobia metiendo la mano por debajo de su armadura y tocándole el muslo desnudo.

Phantasos_ Como sigas tocándome, desearas no haber nacido.

Ikelos_ Gritaras para mi…_Acabo el de fobia besando a Phantasos salvajemente mientras ella forcejeaba como podía para apartarlo.

Aquello fue demasiado, sería una trampa pero al Cid le daba igual. Quería matar a ese ser tan despreciable lo antes posible. Comenzó a elevar su cosmos a un punto en el que la tierra comenzó a temblar produciendo un enorme cráter alrededor de los dos.

Cid_ Aquí tienes a quien será tu peor pesadilla Ikelos_ dijo el Cid con una enorme aura dorada que le estaba rodeando y con los ojos en blanco. Él se fue acercando hacia donde estaba Ikelos con Phantasos mientras el suelo se iba destruyendo a su paso, quedaba hecho cenizas. Pegaso prefirió elegir otro camino ya que su compañero parecía no estar en buenas condiciones en aquellos momentos y podría incluso matarle de la rabia que tenía acumulada.

Ikelos_ si pretendes asustarme con este estúpido teatro que has montado estas muy equivocado. Te hare gritar sucio pedazo de carne humana._ Gruño el dios lanzando a Phantasos fuera para que Ikelos pudiera destrozar a su nueva víctima.

Ikelos_ Cuando acabe contigo me follare a mi hermana delante de tu cadáver…

El cid al oír eso último cargo su brazo derecho e hizo un excalibur más grande y más poderoso, mucho más que otras veces. Su ira estaba haciendo de excalibur un arma peligrosa, podía cortar incluso a quienes le importaban si no se apartaban, era pura furia.

La gran hoja gruesa cortaba todo incluso antes de llegar al objetivo. El de capricornio no miro si quiera donde se encontraban Phantasos y Pegaso cuando lanzo el ataque. La mujer aterrorizada por la inmensidad del ataque de su caballero se quedó paralizada, el ataque también iba a destrozarla porque estaba en su trayectoria. Phantasos pudo salvarse porque Pegaso la agarro en brazos antes de que llegara aquel descomunal excalibur y aterrizaron en una gran rama de un árbol que quedaba cubierta por la frondosidad.

Pegaso_ Te encuentras bien….oye…._Pegaso miraba como la mujer se había quedado helada, tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía impactada porque podía haber muerto por el ataque de su caballero.

Phantasos_ Esta descontrolado…casi me mata…_Decía en bajo la diosa mientras Pegaso la dejaba sentarse en la rama del árbol. Excalibur había atravesado todo el bosque dejándolo seco por donde había pasado. De la gran grieta se pudo ver cómo empezó a emerger el magma de la tierra de la profundidad que había tomado excalibur.

No había ni rastro de Ikelos, el Cid caminaba con el rostro agresivo y serio…nadie podía pararlo.

Cid_ Sal cobarde…

Ikelos_ Jajajaja te crees que soy tan estúpido…estas débil, todos estáis débiles, acabare por destrozaros cuando acaben vuestras últimas fuerzas y no me habré esforzado en absoluto.

Ikelos sabía que el Cid podía vencerle en aquellos momentos y no se dirigió hacia él. Localizo mediante el cosmos a Pegaso y a Phantasos llegando mediante una de sus dimensiones al árbol donde se encontraban.

Al llegar de forma inesperada, Ikelos pudo empujar a Pegaso para que cayera el suelo desde el árbol. Por suerte, Pegaso pudo aterrizar correctamente ya que no había mucha altura.

Phantasos_¿Es que prefieres que sea yo la que acabe con tu vida?

Ikelos ni si quiera la respondió e inicio un forcejeo con Phantasos, Pegaso subió a ayudarla pero recibió un revés de Ikelos estampándole en otro árbol. Phantasos estaba ganando en el forcejeo pero Ikelos le hizo una especie de zancadilla que hizo que la diosa cayera al suelo dándose en la cabeza y quedando inconsciente.

Pegaso_ ¡Phantasos! estás bien…

Ikelos_jajajajaja, se dio fuerte contra el suelo, podre rematarla sin problemas.

Oneiros_ Buen trabajo hermano.

Ikelos_¡ONEIROS!, te dije que yo solo podría con ellos.

Oneiros_si, ya veo, estoy orgulloso de ti…veo que dejaste a nuestra hermana inconsciente.

Ikelos_Si , iba a rematarla ahora mismo.

Oneiros_...Excelente…hazlo.

Ikelos orgulloso de que su hermano estaba muy contento con su trabajo bajo del árbol y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de Phantasos. Pegaso intento llegar para impedírselo pero Oneiros se interpuso en su camino propinándole un puñetazo en la boca del estómago que le hizo dolerse unos instantes.

Oneiros vio como agarro el cuerpo de su hermana y decidió matarla hincándole la mandíbula en el cuello. El de fobia estaba a punto de darle la dentellada cuando un puño atravesó su cuerpo.

Oneiros había atravesado a Ikelos haciendo que soltara a Phantasos y esta volviera a caer al suelo. Ikelos se miraba la grave herida con sorpresa y acto seguido miro a su hermano Oneiros. Ikelos intento taparse la herida pero era imposible hacer algo, aquella era una herida mortal. Oneiros ya poseía el alma de Morfeus y su fuerza había aumentado considerablemente. Si adquiría el poder de los cuatro estaría prácticamente al nivel de Hypnos y sustituiría a un Thanatos que ya había perecido.

Ikelos_ he…..hermano….por….porque….._Decía entre rabia, sufrimiento y dolor.

Oneiros_ Quería que acabaras con tu hermana…me has dejado en bandeja que pueda acabar con los dos a la vez. Pero quería ser yo quien acabara con vuestras vidas, estaba perdiendo la paciencia porque los caballeros de Atenea iban muy lentos y decidí hacerlo yo mismo.

Ikelos_ Eres….despreciable…

Oneiros_ Quien de aquí no lo es…pronto tu alma me pertenecerá y serás parte de algo grandioso. Seré tan poderoso que podre llegar al nivel de Hypnos…jajajaj…ya he hablado contigo lo suficiente hermano, nos vemos en la próxima guerra santa._ El dios onírico metió el puño de nuevo por el agujero que tenía el torso de Ikelos y tiro hacia arriba partiéndole por la mitad. Cerca, en un árbol, Pegaso miraba asombrado como se habían matado entre hermanos, no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos aunque conociendo el bando de hades… de ellos se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

Pudo observar como una esfera lumínica azulada salía del cuerpo de Ikelos y se introducía por la boca de Oneiros. El alma de Ikelos ahora era suya y su poder incremento…Pegaso pudo percibirlo al instante.

Pegaso (pensamiento)_no lo puedo creer…si consigue a Phantasos puede que no obtengamos la victoria, no quiero que aparezca otro dios como Thanatos o Hypnos…

Mientras Pegaso se incorporaba, Oneiros fue acercándose a Phantasos.

Oneiros_ Mi queridísima hermana…hoy vas a formar parte de algo extraordinario, tu alma será mía y yo obtendré el poder absoluto…no podrás hacer nada por evitarlo…Adiós…_Acabo levantando el pie para aplastar la cabeza de Phantasos.

Pegaso estaba demasiado lejos para llegar pero aun así lo intento y se lanzó prácticamente hacia donde estaba Phantasos. Todo parecía indicar que Oneiros tendría el poder absoluto hasta que un brazo dorado detuvo el pie de Oneiros con una facilidad increíble.

Cid_ No se te ocurra tocarla cretino…._El Cid, ahora algo más controlado, lanzo de la pierna a Oneiros contra una pared de rocas haciendo una gran nube de polvo.

El Cid agarro a Phantasos y vio como Pegaso se encontraba a su lado.

Pegaso_Pensaba que no llegaba…

Cid_No te preocupes, vayámonos de aquí rápido.

Pegaso_Si

Pegaso y el Cid se movieron rápidamente acordando bajar sus niveles de cosmos y dividiéndose para despistar a Oneiros por el bosque. Corrieron sin parar hasta que pensaron que le habían despistado y se adentraron en una especie de pequeña cueva lo suficientemente grande para que entraran los tres, aunque algo apretados.

En otro lugar, una humareda se estaba disipando…

Oneiros miro a sus alrededores y no consiguió ver ni detectar nada.

Oneiros_ Maldición…MIERDA

Oneiros se levantó y corrió rápidamente a buscar a los caballeros de Atenea que tenían al último dios que le faltaba para ser invencible.

Mientras corría por el bosque siguiendo sus rastros, se detuvo en seco al ver como Hypnos aparecía como una sombra levitando delante de sus narices.

Oneiros_Hypnos…

Hypnos_ Todavía no tienes el alma de Phantasos…lo tuviste muy cerca…demasiado cerca, desaprovechaste una oportunidad muy clara. Pudiste matarlos a los dos a la vez estúpido.

Oneiros_Mi señor es que…

Hypnos_CALLATE…encuéntralos y no cometas nuevos errores o no acabaras teniendo el poder supremo si yo mismo acabo con tu vida.

Una gota de sudor caía de la frente de Oneiros, el reconocía que podía haber matado a los dos a la vez…pero se convenció a si mismo de que no volvería a pasar…

Oneiros_Mis disculpas, no volverá a pasar.

Hypnos_Largate…espero que vengas con muchas cabezas a mis aposentos cuanto antes o si no ya sabes lo que te espera…_Cerro la conversación Hypnos desapareciendo como una sombra de nuevo.

Oneiros apretaba sus puños de la rabia…Hypnos no daba ni una oportunidad, en un principio confiaba mucho en él y ahora le amenazaba de muerte…el nivel de exigencia era alto y Oneiros lo sabía, no podía fallar más.

Mientras tanto en la cueva…

Pegaso_ Necesita aire, saldré fuera a vigilar hasta que se recupere, los tres aquí no cabemos bien.

Cid_ De acuerdo en un rato te cambio el turno.

Pegaso salió de la cueva y el Cid, una vez le vio salir, se detuvo a mirar a Phantasos.

Cid_ Despierta…soy yo, tu caballero de capricornio_ Decía mientras la zarandeaba un poco para despertarla. El Cid se detuvo para mirar su rostro…ahora era ella la que se encontraba inconsciente y el la había salvado. El caballero comenzó a acariciarle la cara apartándole el pelo que tenía sobre el rostro.

Cid_ Eres preciosa…_le susurro el Cid mientras le acariciaba con el revés de su mano la mejilla. No pudo evitar acariciar con su dedo índice sus labios rosados mientras le miraba de una forma que si ella le viera seguramente se derretiría. Era una mirada dulce y sensual pero a la vez tenía su toque duro y serio, como a ella le gustaba.

La levanto para apoyársela en el pecho y poder abrazarla mejor, se ayudó apoyándose en la pared de la cueva ya que con un brazo era más difícil. Colocó su cabeza a la altura de su pecho donde se encontraba el corazón para que pudiera escuchar sus latidos mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Phantasos empezó a escuchar unos fuertes golpes, a sentir el calor de una abrazo, a sentirse segura…El golpe desde el árbol fue fuerte pero no lo suficiente, ella estaba un poco atontada por ello pero también por todo el esfuerzo que hizo en su lucha con Ikelos. Mientras el cid huía con ella en el hombro, hubo un momento en el que ella le vio entreabriendo sus ojos, pero se sentía tan agusto siendo sujetada por su caballero que siguió haciéndose la inconsciente.

El Cid no pudo evitar echar su cabeza hacia atrás y miro sus labios de nuevo sin poder evitar juntarlos con los suyos muy lentamente. La diosa de la fantasía sintió aquella sensación esponjosa en su boca y sus pelos se erizaron. Ella, aun con los ojos cerrados, rodeo al caballero por el cuello con sus brazos e hizo que el cid parara.

Cid_estupendo… ¿estas mejor?_ Dijo contento el cid sonriendo sin darse cuenta, pero ella se dio cuenta y esta vez no quiso decir nada, simplemente quería disfrutar de esa sonrisa.

Phantasos_ Mejor que nunca, lo que me acababas de hacer me estaba viniendo muy bien.

Cid_ Algo me dice que ya estabas despierta antes…Deja que te vea la cabeza te tuviste que dar un buen golpe._ El cid apoyo su cabeza de nuevo en su pecho para verle cabeza desde arriba y ella aprovecho para abrazarle por la cintura y así poder volver a escuchar esos latidos más fuertes.

Phantasos_ Que corazón tan fuerte…_Dijo ella retirándose de nuevo y haciendo que el Cid dejara de ver su cabeza desde arriba para ver su lindo rostro. Aquellos ojos verdiamarillos brillaban dentro de la cueva. El no podía evitar mirarla sin retirar su mirada, una vez se miraban eran como dos imanes

La mujer se sentó encima de él, no tuvo ningún problema en hacerlo porque el permanecía apoyado en la pared de la cueva. Phantasos comenzó a acariciar los cuernos de su tiara y empezó a lamer uno de ellos. Lo hacía delicadamente, lanzando tímidos gemidos, agarrándolos como si de otra cosa se tratasen…

Cid_ Basta…Pegaso puede venir en cualquier…_No le dio tiempo a acabar porque ella bajo su rostro rápido y agarrándole por los dos lados de la cara le dio un profundo beso que hizo que tuviera que apoyar la cabeza en la pared, si no hubiese habido pared de seguro le abría tumbado de la fuerza de aquel beso.

Ella le obligo a abrir la boca para meter toda su lengua y el a regañadientes acepto. El no quería hacerlo pero su cuerpo estaba cediendo ante los encantos de la diosa. Pudo meterle la lengua hasta el fondo moviéndola por toda su cavidad y enroscando su lengua fuertemente con la suya. Sintió el aliento del caballero de golpe, apenas le dejaba respirar.

La mujer esta vez estaba siendo demasiado agresiva, pero a eso el le excitaba mucho más, era de las veces que más le estaba gustando. Ella abrió los ojos y vio como los de él permanecían cerrados, se sentía orgullosa porque veía como tenía el poder absoluto.

Phantasos(pensamiento)_Esta totalmente bajo mis encantos, me estoy excitando demasiado y por lo que veo el también jjijijijiji_ Ella miro hacia abajo y las mallas violáceas se veían hinchadas. No dudo en agarrar todo aquello con fuerza y comenzar a restregar su mano por su miembro sobre las mallas. El Cid emitió una bocanada intensa de aire sobre la boca de Phantasos que todavía le besaba con intensidad y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos ante aquel tacto y emitir un gemido.

El Cid acaricio la cara interna del muslo de Phantasos y vio cómo su humedad llegaba hasta casi la rodilla. Fue subiendo su mano hasta llegar a sus bragas elásticas y vio como estaban totalmente mojadas. Metió su mano por debajo y por fin hizo que ella retirara su boca de él para gemir.

Phantasos_ah…

Cid_Estas muy mojada…sabía que en cuanto te tocase pararías, en cualquier momento puedo dominarte…_Comento con la voz algo entrecortada mientras veía como la mujer la acariciaba el miembro más intensamente para que para de hablar.

Phantasos_ Me encanta verte gemir, a ver qué te parece esto…dominante…_Dijo dando a esa última palabra un toque irónico. La mujer retiro las mallas y se metió su miembro en la boca. Comenzó a acariciarle los testículos con la otra mientras subía y bajaba su cabeza con el miembro en su boca.

Cid_Ah…..no pares…._Dijo el Cid poniendo la mano sobre su cabeza para sentirla bajar y subir.

Phantasos no pudo evitar comenzar a tocarse con la mano que en un principio acariciaba sus testículos. Se acariciaba el clítoris con las bragas de por medio porque aquello le excitaba bastante.

Phantasos sin pedir permiso a su caballero dejo de lamer su miembro, se incorporó y se puso de pie. Delante del caballero se bajó las bragas y el caballero pudo ver como permanecían llenas de fluidos. Ella se las acabo quitando y se las lanzo.

El caballero acaricio aquellas bragas elásticas negras y solo sentía humedad por todos lados, había comprobado que su diosa estaba deseándolo…

El tiro las braguitas a un lado y se puso de rodillas, con su brazo atrajo a la diosa del trasero hacia su cara y pudo ver su intimidad al cien por cien. La mujer no pudo evitar sonrojarse por vero como su caballero miraba su vagina con excitación por debajo de su armadura.

El cid acerco su lengua y comenzó a meterla por su vagina abriendo los labios inferiores con dos dedos y acariciando de vez en cuando su clítoris. La diosa esta vez gimió fuerte y le agarro del pelo empujándole hacia ella para que se metiera más.

Phantasos_ que sensación más buenaaaa…ahhh_ Decía la mujer apretando después los cuernos de su tiara en los que comenzó a apoyarse.

Phantasos_Para…ahhhh….._La mujer vio como el cid le hizo caso, él sabía que ella no quería llegar al orgasmo así.

El volvió a apoyarse contra la pared con su miembro fuera de las mallas y bien erecto. No dudo en masturbarse suavemente para atraer más rápido a Phantasos. Ella no dudo un segundo y se puso de cuclillas sobre el. Su miebro llamaba a su vagina, ella solo tenía bajar para que su caballero estuviera dentro de ella una vez más.

Phantasos_ Hazme excalibur …

El Cid agarro la cadera de la diosa y tiro hacia abajo mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuello. El Cid fue travieso y solo quiso meterle el glande impidiendo con la fuerza de su brazo que le agarraba por los glúteos que entrara más.

Cid_ Así…

Phantasos_ Ahhh…más dentro

Cid_…ya tienes dentro la punta afilada de excalibur…

Phantasos_ Yo la quiero entera….ahhhhh….ahhhhh

Cid_ Pues la tendrás…poco a poco….

El cid metió su glande y parte de su tronco dentro de ella y comenzó a moverla lentamente. A Phantasos se le caía la saliva porque no se detenía ni a tragar.

Phantasos_ Mas….vamos…entera….

Cid_ Un poco más….

El Cid metió otro trozo de su miembro dentro de ella y sin avisar, metió el resto de golpe. La mujer grito de placer sonriendo.

Phantasos_ AAAAHHHHHHHH …..SI….

Cid_ Aqui la tienes mi diosa…mi…espada…

El Cid vio como ella agarrada a su cuello comenzó a moverse de manera violenta y a gemir muy fuerte, el también gemía pero se controlaba porque Pegaso estaba fuera. No pudo evitar ponerle la mano en la boca para que se callara un poco.

Cid_ Si sigues así tendré que sacar mi excalibur…pueden oírnos.

De hecho, Pegaso iba a entrar a pedirle cambiar el turno al Cid pero al escuchar semejantes gritos…sabía lo que estaba pasando…y decidió, después de escuchar un poco aquello, volver a salir fuera para vigilar.

Pegaso_ vaya…impresionante…que suerte tienen algunos, espero que se den prisa, no me gustaría que viniera Oneiros en estos momentos.

Phantasos _Me encanta tu excalibur, me encanta…._Phantasos escuchaba a su vagina mojada, hacia ruidos por lo lubricada que estaba, la escuchaba disfrutar cuando se tragaba su miembro con una facilidad increíble…aquello estaba siendo demasiado bueno.

Cid_ Me aprietas mucho, no pares de hacerlo…no pares.

El Cid se volvió loco y la tumbo de golpe contra el suelo quedándose sobre ella. La comenzó a mirar de manera agresiva y apoyando su brazo contra el suelo la envistió con fuerza.

Cid_ Vamos quiero ver cómo te corres…_El hacia los vaivenes con mucha violencia, a Phantasos aquello la estaba excitando mucho, la agresividad del Cid la iba a volver loca. Se agarró con las manos a unas rocas que tenía prácticamente al lado y las rocas se desquebrajaban de la presión que ejercía Phantasos en ellas por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Phantasos_ Me da igual que me oiga, házmelo fuerte…estoy a punto…

El cid saco toda la fuerza que tenía y se lo hizo más fuerte y más rápido. Phantasos comenzó a gritar, le dolía pero a la vez estaba sintiendo un placer enorme.

El Cid sin avisarla se esparció dentro de ella mientras seguía envistiéndola con fuerza. La lubricación ahora era mucho más intensa por el semen del Cid. Ella llego a la locura y le clavo las uñas en su cuello, en aquellos momentos no pensó en si le dolería porque estaba concentrada en el placer. Vio como le cayeron gotas de sangre del cuello mientras su rostro permanecía intacto. Ella como siempre toda expresiva cayó sobre él mientras el sintió de nuevo como su intimidad se relajaba después de haber estrujado su miembro.

Phantasos_ Si pudiera estaría así siempre…

Cid_ No se cómo lo haces pero siempre haces que acabemos igual, seguro que Pegaso te ha escuchado…y creo que incluso Oneiros ha podido escucharlo también, esto es de imprudentes…debemos irnos igualmente, este no es un lugar para refugiarse.

Pegaso entro en la cueva, cuando entro los dos permanecían sentados sobre que hacer y el sintió alivio por no haberlos pillado en una situación embarazosa.

Pegaso_Ni rastro del Oneiros, deberíamos irnos.

Cid_ Eso le estaba diciendo, vayámonos de aquí, tal vez…al santuario.

Pegaso_ Si estoy de acuerdo, podremos reponernos y llevar allí a Phantasos estará más segura.

Phantasos_Gracias_ Dijo ella acercándose al de Pegaso y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Phantasos_ Me arrepiento de haber intentado conseguir tu cabeza en otras pasadas guerras.

Pegaso_ bueno….gracias…y yo de haber intentado matarte en otras guerras._dijo sonrojado acordándose de lo que había escuchado y acariciándose la mejilla por el beso que le había dado.

Cid_ Vámonos, volvamos al santuario.


End file.
